


Привкус мести на губах

by Rubin_Red



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добиться своего, невзирая на методы. Ощутить горечь мести, поддавшись натиску эмоций. Двое лордов – трудность понимания и неприятие взаимоотношений одним из них.</p><p>Жанр: Angst. Romance. POV героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привкус мести на губах

Глава 1. 

Дарион.

Каждый юный лорд, принадлежащий к одному из древнейших аристократических родов, по достижении восемнадцатилетия удостаивается чести быть представленным Императору. Это большая честь и неотъемлемый ритуал, своеобразная инициация, через которую пройти нужно с завидным хладнокровием, не уронив чести рода. Один из первых моих шагов в, так сказать, взрослый мир. Я с большим нетерпением жду завтрашней церемонии, она настолько сложна, что я боюсь, как бы мне не перепутать, что за чем следует. Этикет при дворе – одно из самых соблюдаемых условий, и я, конечно же, изучил все тонкости досконально, иначе и быть не может. Нас этому обучают с раннего детства, и традиции Империи буквально вбиваются в ветренные головы каждых юноши и девушки. Это и означает принадлежность к аристократии. Хотя должен признаться хоть самому себе, что я не лучший ее представитель. Мне не хватает выдержки и хладнокровия, как, например, моему отцу. Он часто пеняет на мою вспыльчивость и неумение владеть эмоциями. Вот буквально вчера он снова завел разговор о моей несдержанности. Я все понимаю, но иногда очень сложно обуздать внезапно вспыхнувший гнев или проявление привязанности или любви. Но теперь, когда я смогу появляться при дворе и выходить в свет, мне придется стараться изо всех сил. В конце концов, я лорд Дарион Владорен и принадлежу знатной и древней фамилии, одна из дочерей нашего рода даже была императрицей, правда, это было довольно давно, несколько поколений назад. Но это слишком большая честь, чтобы такое забывалось, и, к тому же, значительно подняло нам престиж.  
Мои размышления прервал тихий стук в дверь, слуга доложил, что меня желает видеть матушка в своих покоях. Она редко вызывает к себе, вероятно, хочет внести свою лепту в наставлении меня на путь истинного аристократа и представителя нашего рода. Ждать матушка, леди Владорен, не любит, и я поспешил предстать пред ее очи. Возраст и несколько родов вовсе не испортили внешность одной из самых красивых женщин Империи. Леди ждала меня в своей гостиной, восседая в любимом кресле возле камина, на ее коленях лежал один из новых трактатов о природе происхождения микромира. Она была всесторонне образованной, и круг ее интересов вовсе не ограничивался воспитанием детей и составлением меню на ужин. Моя мать была хорошей помощницей и советчицей отцу, дом и слуг держала под жестким контролем. Я стоял в нескольких шагах от нее и ждал, когда со мной заговорят. Леди внимательно меня разглядывала, будто пытаясь рассмотреть, что творится в моей душе, и способен ли я не посрамить честь рода. Наконец, она заговорила:  
\- Добрый вечер, сын.  
Я подошел и поцеловал подставленную руку.  
\- И Вам доброго вечера, матушка. Как Вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Благодарю, Дарион. Все в порядке. Присядь, я бы хотела с тобой поговорить.  
Я опустился в кресло напротив матери и приготовился к ее наставлениям.  
\- Совершеннолетие – это, как ты знаешь, переломный и ответственный момент в жизни каждого. С завтрашнего дня формально ты становишься независим от нашей опеки и в дальнейшем исключительно сам отвечаешь за себя и свои поступки. После церемонии ты будешь выходить в свет и посещать различные мероприятия. Я надеюсь, сын мой, что ты не посрамишь фамилию, будешь достоин своего рода и не разочаруешь нас с отцом.  
\- Я приложу все усилия, чтобы оправдать ваши ожидания, матушка.  
\- Я и не ожидаю другого. Твой новый дом готов к переезду, слуг я подобрала на свое усмотрение, но ты можешь всем распоряжаться, как пожелаешь.  
\- Я вполне доверяю Вашему выбору.  
\- Рада это слышать. Это все, что я хотела сказать. Удачи тебе завтра, Дарион.  
\- Благодарю, матушка. Доброй ночи.  
Она кивнула и вернулась к прерванному чтению. Я тихо покинул ее покои и направился к себе. Я с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня и был рад, что наконец смогу жить самостоятельно.

Слуги закончили суетиться вокруг меня, и я смог себя разглядеть в огромном зеркале во весь рост. Портные постарались на славу: белоснежный строгий камзол с отложным воротником сидел на мне, как влитой, подчеркивая широкие плечи и тонкую талию, кружевные манжеты прикрывали часть кисти, доходя до костяшек пальцев. Брюки в тон плотно облегали бедра. Я выглядел великолепно, без зазрения совести я мог позволить себе такой комплимент. Длинные волосы насыщенного оттенка кофейных зерен перехватывала жемчужно-серая лента в тон отворотам камзола. Тонкие черты лица, огромные глаза цвета синей стали, опушенные густыми ресницами, с дугами тонких бровей над ними. Губы несколько тоньше, чем мне бы хотелось, но, в общем, я доволен своей внешностью. Итак, я готов к покорению вершин и императорского двора. Последний штрих – закрепить на поясе шпагу и парную ей дагу. Теперь я полностью готов.  
Экипаж подали, и я спустился вниз, где уже ожидали родители. Оглядев меня придирчивым взглядом, матушка благосклонно кивнула, повернулась к отцу и, взяв его под руку, направилась к экипажу. Дорога к императорскому дворцу прошла в молчании, я все-таки несколько волновался, что пытался изо всех сил скрыть. Ну почему же мне так не хватает хладнокровия моих родителей? Я поглядывал в окно, стараясь не выказывать неподобающего возрасту и положению снедающего меня любопытства. Мы уже подъезжали, миновав изящные ворота, под колесами кареты тихо зашуршал цветной гравий подъездной аллеи. Впереди виднелся дворец – величественное беломраморное строение со множеством декоративных элементов, подчеркивающих рельеф здания. Слуга в ливрее цветов императорского дома открыл дверь остановившейся кареты и помог нам выйти. Я здесь впервые и еле удержался от восхищенного возгласа – вблизи дворец производил поистине потрясающее впечатление и немного подавлял своей величественностью. Но на то он и императорский дворец. Массивная каменная лестница плавным полукругом подводила к огромным в четыре человеческих роста дверям, которые сейчас были распахнуты настежь. По бокам от проема стояли по двое солдат с пиками и мечами, и оружие их было отнюдь не декоративным, а лица застывшими невозмутимыми масками устремлены в никуда. От проема начиналась ковровая дорожка, ведущая прямиком в зал приемов. Вся роскошь внутреннего убранства дворца давила блеском тысяч свечей, обилием позолоты, количеством огромных полотен известных мастеров и множеством зеркал, что, в свою очередь, создавало еще что, в свою очередь, создавало еще более причудливое пространство. В гладких глянцевых поверхностях отражаясь многократно, помещения наводили на мысль о необъятности и бесконечности. Подошедший слуга пригласил меня следовать за ним, я оглянулся на родителей. Отец с матерью кивнули и удалились в соседнее помещение, а мне предстояло пройти в отведенную комнату, где собирались такие же, как и я – юноши и девушки, которые должны были предстать перед Императором. Здесь находилось около двух дюжин человек, все внешне казались абсолютно спокойными. Неужели я один тут изводился и нервничал? Я, конечно же, знал, через что мне предстоит пройти, как и все здесь присутствующие, но это никак не успокаивало меня. Через некоторое время нас начали вызывать по одному. Когда назвали мое имя, я слишком поспешно вскочил, уловив неодобрительные взгляды. Гордо подняв голову, я вышел в придерживаемую слугой дверь. Ну что ж, вперед, лорд Дарион Владорен!  
Величественный зал, заполненный огромным количеством людей, встретил меня оглушающей тишиной и устремленными на меня взглядами. В центре помещения, на возвышении, стояли два задрапированных сине-золотой тканью трона, на которых восседали Император с супругой. Они напоминали изваяния древних богов – прекрасных, недоступных и холодных. И таких же неподвижных. Они были проводниками воли высшей силы в Империи, их приказы не оспаривались. Кто же осмелится оспорить волеизъявление богов? Я все время твердил себе, что я не первый прохожу эту, в сущности, несложную церемонию, но внутри все замирало от дикой смеси эмоций – радости, благоговения, страха. Я шел по импровизированному коридору, окруженный не стенами, но сотнями людей, приближаясь к подиуму с августейшей четой. Будучи в пяти шагах, я преклонил колени и опустил голову в знак покорности императорской воле. Я стоял, наверное, около минуты, но мне казалось - прошла вечность, и бешеный стук сердца отдавался не только в моей голове, но и во всем зале. Да, я волновался. Но тут, наконец, заговорил жрец:  
\- Встань, дитя рода Владорен. Ты пришел сегодня сюда, чтобы выразить уважение и послушание воле Императора. Готов ли ты перед богами подтвердить свою покорность?  
\- Готов.  
\- Тогда подойди к Устам Бога, дитя, и дай высшей воле решить искренность твоих утверждений.  
Теперь предстояло то, чего я боялся больше всего – проверка на искренность. Жрец подвел меня к стене, в нише слева от возвышения с троном находились те самые Уста – рельефное изображение сурового бога с широко открытым ртом, зияющим черной дырой. Я знал, что это такое. Если человек с неискренними намерениями или ложными уверениями кладет руку в это отверстие, то боги лишают его этой руки. Но я был абсолютно уверен в своей искренности и смело (хотелось мне думать, что хоть со стороны это смотрелось именно так) вложил руку в Уста. Я замер и пытался унять бешеное сердцебиение, с трепетным ужасом ожидая вердикт высшей воли. Минута, другая, послышался треск и легкий свист опускающегося лезвия, еще миг - с трудом удерживаю руку на месте, – и кончиков пальцев коснулся резкий поток воздуха, и я даже, кажется, почувствовал холод металла. Я вынул руку, а жрец улыбнулся мне ободряюще.  
\- Ты с достойной храбростью прошел испытание. Твоя искренняя воля благосклонно принята богами. Ты достоин чести твоего рода.  
Теперь я смог спокойно выдохнуть и вернуться к своим родителям, их едва уловимые улыбки меня немного приободрили. Теперь я со стороны наблюдал за дальнейшим, я видел, как приоткрывается дверь, впуская юношу или девушку, как они подходят к трону, затем к Устам. И я видел страх и неуверенность в их глазах, значит, не я один испытывал эти эмоции. От этого мне почему-то стало легче. Когда я покидал комнату перед выходом в зал, там еще оставалось около половины испытуемых, поэтому я смог за многими понаблюдать со стороны. Весь процесс не затянулся надолго, и через некоторое время мы смогли покинуть дворец, что, признаться, принесло мне облегчение. На выходе уже ждал личный экипаж, который должен был доставить меня в мой дом. Попрощавшись с родителями, я расслабился в полутьме салона и чуть задремал под мерное покачивание кареты, прислонившись к мягкой бархатистой обивке. Но тут же очнулся, почувствовав остановку. Мое новое жилище было… монументальным. Других эпитетов я просто не мог подобрать. До этого самого момента я никогда его не видел, всем занималась матушка: выбором дома, заказом убранства и мебели, подбором слуг, которые сейчас и выстроились по струнке при приближении их господина – меня. Дворецкий представил мне всех и вызвался проводить в покои. Это уж явно не помешало бы. В этом огромном доме я бы, наверное, месяц искал спальню. Проходя мимо многочисленных комнат, дворецкий невозмутимо комментировал их назначение: большая гостиная, малая гостиная, музыкальная комната, библиотека, кабинет, столовая и еще множество других, включая и гостевые, которые занимали весь второй этаж. А вот третий был в моем единоличном владении. Правда, здесь еще находились смежные покои для будущей супруги, но мне об этом пока рано думать. Сказав дворецкому, что сам разберусь в собственных комнатах, я приказал подать легкий ужин к себе, а сам отправился изучать необъятные территории. Первой комнатой, в которой я, собственно, и находился сейчас, была большая гостиная с окнами до пола, задрапированными шторами в оливковую и темно-бордовою полоску с золотистой нитью, за окнами виднелась терраса. Массивная дверь из темного дерева вела в спальню, основную часть которой занимала огромная кровать под балдахином. Из спальни можно было попасть в гардеробную, уже заполненную сшитой на заказ одеждой, обувью. Еще одна дверь вела в просторную ванную: большая мраморная купель в центре, массажная скамья и небольшой столик с различными принадлежностями для купания и стопкой пушистых полотенец. Все было продумано до мелочей с безупречностью вкуса моей матери. Этой комнатой я решил воспользоваться сейчас же и, вызвав служанку, приказал приготовить мне расслабляющую ванну. Пока я изучал помещения, ужин уже успели подать на столик у разожженного камина, но сначала следовало принять ванну.  
Вытянувшись в приятно ласкающей тело теплой воде, я мог вволю посибаритствовать. А это, оказывается, так приятно. Не сказать, чтобы я жил в спартанских условиях, но и особой роскоши вроде этой огромной ванны у меня не было. Мои родители придерживались консервативных взглядов на воспитание ребенка. До восьми лет моя детская беззаботная жизнь проходила под крышей родительского дома, а последующие десять я провел в нашем дальнем имении. Мать и отец считали, что воспитывать единственного ребенка нужно вдали от светского общества и его соблазнов. Так что мое время было занято усердным изучением наук под зорким руководством частных учителей. Конечно же, как бы тщательно родители не хотели оградить меня от соблазнов, даже в такой глуши находились доступные девушки и мальчики, посвятившие меня в науку чувственной любви. И теперь, по совершеннолетии, я мог завести себе наложницу или наложника, по своему усмотрению. И я могу выйти в общество и познакомиться со сверстниками своего круга. Хотя, боюсь, что в своем стремлении оградить меня от пагубного влияния светского общества родители не учли того, что мне будет сложно освоиться. Но я постараюсь не ударить в грязь лицом, все-таки я благородный лорд из рода Владорен. Вот с завтрашнего дня и начну покорять общество, благо этому поспособствует бал в честь сегодняшнего мероприятия представления Императору. Вдоволь понежившись в ванной, я поужинал и отправился в свою роскошную постель. Воровато оглянувшись, вдруг кто-нибудь из слуг рядом, я с разбегу прыгнул на это роскошное ложе. Жизнь прекрасна.

Бал проходил в том же дворце, что и вчерашняя церемония, только сегодня здесь было шумно, слышался смех гостей. Звуки музыки наполняли душу какой-то щемящей радостью предвкушения. Легкий запах цветущих по всему парку кустарников разливался в теплом ночном воздухе, даря легкость и немного кружа голову. Хотя последнее, скорее всего, от впервые попробованного шампанского. Легкие пузырьки чуть покалывали язык и нежно таяли, оставляя кисло-сладкое послевкусие. В самом начале вечера молодые люди, впервые вышедшие в свет, были представлены друг другу, и сейчас многие собрались группками, что-то весело обсуждая. Я находился в одной из таких и просто наслаждался приятным окружением и прохладой высокого бокала в руке. Меня немного смущали их свободные манеры и несколько фамильярное общение, но, в общем, мне нравились новые знакомые. Я старался как можно незаметнее разглядывать их. Две веселые сестры-близняшки из рода Горшент, я бы их, наверное, и не смог различить с первого взгляда, но у одной из них была небольшая родинка на правой щеке – это было для меня отличительным знаком. Рядом с ними стоял Арион Лоуванс, он, пожалуй, был под стать этим двум хохотушкам, такой же веселый. На соседней кушетке разговаривали Эурин Дэквилн и Грей Роунс, это были два серьезных и сдержанных молодых лорда. Между ними, неуверенно улыбаясь, сидела милая брюнетка Мэрио Стафф. Я же сидел в кресле, рядом стояло еще одно и было занято весьма спесивым лордом Кэрио Брамонком. Пожалуй, из всех новоиспеченных знакомых он раздражал меня особенно сильно и даже не пытался казаться приятнее. Он поймал мой взгляд и криво усмехнулся, отсалютовав бокалом. Хотя, по правде сказать, Кэрио был очень красив: белокурые локоны свободно лежали на плечах, и он их откидывал небрежным движением головы. Глаза насыщенного нефритового оттенка, нежная светлая кожа... Он заметил мой слишком пристальный взгляд.  
\- Дарион, как тебе бал?  
\- Интересно.  
\- Ты впервые на таком мероприятии?  
\- Да. Как и ты, Кэрио.  
\- Я, по крайней мере, вырос не в лесу. Ты, наверное, и не видел людей своего круга?  
\- Если судить по тебе, то не думаю, что мне есть о чем жалеть.  
Моментально сузившиеся глаза и сжатые губы выдавали его… злость. В этот момент он стал похож на хищного белоснежного кота. Я даже вздрогнул от такого сравнения. Кэрио отвернулся и сделал вид, что его внимание привлекает исключительно кружащиеся в танце пары. Я решил, что не буду обращать на него внимание, мне не хотелось общаться со столь неадекватным человеком. Музыка сменилась, девушек пригласили танцевать, и мы с Кэрио остались вдвоем, в напряженном молчании глядя в разные стороны. Я скользил взглядом по залу. Мое внимание привлекла девушка у выхода на терассу – Клио Брамонк. Она сразу мне понравилась: хрупкая блондинка с огромными голубыми глазами. И хоть она и сестра так внезапно воспылавшего ко мне негативными чувствами Кэрио, но производила совершенно противоположное впечатление. Вежливо извинившись перед своим «собеседником», я решительно направился к задумчиво созерцавшей ночь за окнами дворца девушке.  
\- Могу я пригласить тебя на следующий танец?  
\- Да, с удовольствием.  
\- Тебе нравится здесь, Клио?  
\- Да, здесь очень красиво, хоть и немного шумно.  
\- Да, есть такое.  
Она так мило улыбалась, чуть смущенно, и на щеках у нее появлялись ямочки. Дождавшись новой мелодии, я увлек девушку в центр зала, и мы закружились. Клио так уютно ощущалась в моих объятиях, что мне не хотелось ее отпускать. Раскрасневшаяся, глаза блестят, губы чуть приоткрыты – невероятно хороша. Мы прошлись в еще нескольких танцах, а затем я подвел ее к нашей группе, вновь разместившейся на том же месте. Сейчас бурно обсуждалась идея поехать через несколько дней на пикник, которая с энтузиазмом была поддержана и мной в том числе. Арион спросил, поедет ли Кэрио, на что тот невразумительно что-то ответил, похоже, согласился. Далее началось обсуждение, куда бы поехать, я не мог ничего предложить по причине незнания местности, но мне было все равно, главное, что согласилась Клио. 

Место для пикника было поистине живописным, открывшаяся взгляду поляна так и просилась на полотно. Ее будто специально создали для услаждения глаз: на изумрудном ковре яркие пятна разноцветья полевых цветов, чуть в стороне серебряным колокольчиком журчал ручей, и вся эта красота окружена многолетними деревьями, словно стеной ограждающих поляну от внешнего мира. К нашей компании присоединились еще несколько человек, и пока слуги устанавливали тент и раскладывали столики, решено было сыграть в императорский крокет. Я не поклонник этой игры, поэтому, расположившись под раскидистым деревом чуть в стороне, наблюдал за смеющейся компанией. Я отыскал глазами Клио. Девушка сегодня была великолепна: ей необычайно шло платье шафранового оттенка с открытыми плечами, белокурые локоны чуть растрепались. Любование прекрасной дамой было прервано недружелюбным голосом:  
\- Не смей приближаться к моей сестре.  
Ну конечно, Кэрио. Нарочито небрежным взглядом пробежался по его напряженной фигуре. Он стоял, опершись спиной о дерево, и мне приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, что не прибавляло мне настроения.  
\- Кэрио, почему ты с первого же дня так категоричен ко мне? Что я тебе сделал?  
\- Это тебя не касается.  
Странно, что может иметь ко мне этот лорд, увидевший меня только вчера? Он отошел сразу же после своей реплики. И зачем, спрашивается, подходил? Я постарался выбросить из головы все эти непонятные претензии ко мне и мои чувства по этому поводу и все-таки наслаждаться теплым днем и доносившимся до меня нежным смехом Клио.  
\- Скучаешь?  
Я настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что и не заметил, как ко мне подошел предмет моих мыслей.  
\- Вовсе нет, Клио.  
\- А почему ты не присоединился к нам во время игры?  
\- Просто я не очень люблю ее, мне доставляет наслаждение и просто наблюдать. Клио, а можно задать тебе вопрос?  
\- Конечно, Дарион.  
\- Почему твой брат против нашего с тобой общения?  
\- Я не знаю. Но он недоволен этим. Ты больше не хочешь со мной разговаривать?  
\- Ну что ты. Недовольство твоего брата меня не остановит. Пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
Нежные щечки покрылись румянцем, когда я протянул ей руку, и она смущенно вложила свою изящную ладошку в мою.  
\- Просто пройдемся.  
Далеко уходить от поляны мы не стали, прошлись вдоль ручья, и я любовался четким профилем Клио, собиравшей букет полевых цветов. Мы почти не разговаривали, и робкие взгляды леди из-под ресниц отдавались теплым чувством в груди. Я почти решил, что сегодняшний день все же удался, когда к нам подошел ее пышущий гневом брат и безапелляционно приказал сестре возвращаться к остальным, пригвоздив меня взглядом к месту, а я смотрел вслед удаляющейся Клио.  
\- Что тебе не понятно из фразы: «Не смей приближаться к моей сестре»?  
\- А какое ты имеешь право заявлять подобное?  
\- На правах ее брата.  
\- Это не аргумент, Кэрио.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- У нее есть свои пожелания по этому поводу, и то, что они расходятся с твоими необоснованными претензиями, – не моя проблема.  
Лорд еле сдерживал себя, если бы он мог убивать взглядом, от меня бы не осталось и воспоминания. И все же какая-то часть меня неосознанно любовалась им: сузившиеся потемневшие от гнева глаза, напряженная поза. Может я переносил симпатию к сестре на него, все же они двойняшки, и эта их схожесть сбивала с толку. Эта мысль только сейчас посетила меня. Я сглотнул внезапно вставший в горле комок. Догадка не принесла почему-то облегчения.  
\- Теперь это твоя проблема. Если я еще раз увижу вас вместе…  
\- И что?  
\- Последствия будут для тебя не радостные.  
Казалось, он сейчас просто взорвется от негодования.  
\- Кэрио, ты мне угрожаешь?  
\- Предупреждаю.  
Мне все больше не нравился наш разговор, но все же стоило попытаться взять себя в руки и разойтись по-хорошему.  
\- Послушай, или ты объясняешь мне внятно причины своих претензий ко мне, или же оставляешь меня в покое.  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться! Просто держись от нее подальше!  
\- И не подумаю. Мне нравится Клио, и, смею надеяться, мои симпатии взаимны. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Кэрио.  
Сдержать свои эмоции и тут же не наброситься на собеседника стоило мне огромных усилий. Как и Кэрио, полагаю. Если бы мы продолжили нашу беседу, то она могла бы закончиться поединком. Но этого нельзя допустить. Во-первых, поединки запрещены высочайшим указом, а во-вторых, здесь присутствовали дамы. Поэтому я, собрав всю волю в кулак, развернулся и пошел прочь от вызывающего противоречивые чувства лорда. Я был так поглощен своими мыслями, что не заметил, как оказался далеко от поляны. Эта местность была мне незнакома, и я, очнувшись, попытался было сориентироваться, где оказался. Но, поскольку я брел, не разбирая дороги, было непонятно, с какой стороны я пришел. Не хватало еще заблудиться в этом лесу. Солнце уже садилось, и мне по-настоящему стало страшно. Что же теперь делать? Как найти дорогу обратно? Звать на помощь не позволяла гордость, да это и казалось бесполезным. Не слышно было шума разговаривающих и смеющихся людей. Я действительно заблудился. Зачем я вообще ушел так далеко? Это вина Кэрио, если бы не он, ничего подобного бы не произошло. За эту злость я и держался, иначе страх полностью бы сковал меня. Я специально накручивал себя – так было легче. Гораздо проще винить кого-то другого, чем собственную неудачливость. Продолжая продираться сквозь густые кустарники, я уже вслух ругал Кэрио, и, окажись он сейчас здесь, не избежать нам поединка - и плевать на указ. Я так увлекся представшей перед внутренним взором картиной истекающего кровью от моего удара лорда, что не заметил, как вышел к собирающимся уезжать друзьям. К моему сожалению, Кэрио уже уехал, и Клио тоже не было. Я по его милости несколько часов блуждал по лесу, моя одежда пришла в жуткий беспорядок, руки и лицо исцарапали ветви кустарников. И я не мог выместить свое настроение на причине всех моих злоключений. Пренебрегая этикетом, я вскочил на лошадь и умчался, даже ни с кем не попрощавшись.  
Успокоится более или менее я смог, только полежав в теплой воде с расслабляющими маслами. Тело наконец расслабилось, злость постепенно покидала меня. 

Кэрио.

Представление ко двору и обязательный бал после закончились. Теперь я свободен. Ритуал один и тот же вот уже несколько столетий – ничего не меняется. Преклонение перед императорской четой, символическое возложение руки в Уста Бога. Все ведь знают, что этими Устами управляет жрец, и в данном случае это лишь формальность. Хотя, наверное, не все. На церемонии был один человек, воспринимавший все всерьез. Дарион… Впервые Дариона из рода Владорен я увидел перед церемонией совершеннолетия во дворце. Мы сидели с Клио в комнате в ожидании вызова в главный зал, и вошел он. И сразу же привлек мое внимание – белоснежная кожа, волосы цвета горького шоколада, мне тут же захотелось запустить в них пальцы и с силой натянуть, а потом впиться в нежные губы, смотреть, как распахиваются все шире синие глаза. Нет, не синие, оттенка синей стали. Удивительный и редкий цвет. Он весь был как драгоценность, а я люблю красивые уникальные вещи, и желание обладать ими иногда перевешивает здравый смысл. Вся моя холодность тает, сметается вожделением. Такого я еще не испытывал ни к кому. Эти наивно распахнутые глазки… Я застонал от накатившего возбуждения. Невинность – то, что пробуждало во мне первобытные чувства обладания. Он будто только вернулся из храма, где провел всю жизнь среди жрецов. Странная прихоть родителей воспитывать сына в дальнем поместье, вдали от цивилизованного общества. Хотя если бы не это, он не был бы сейчас таким наивным… и столь желанным.  
Он еще посмел обратить свое внимание на мою сестру. Нет. Клио ему не видать, ее обманчивая невинность и покорность кого хочешь введет в искушение – порочность в образе светлой богини. Я его понимаю, но он должен принадлежать мне. Надеюсь, моего предупреждения достаточно, и он усвоит, что приближаться к Клио выйдет ему дороже. А сестра должна внять моим словам и оставить в покое Дариона. Через неделю я приступлю к покорению моего дикого цветка. Пикник в компании очень удачно позволит нам пообщаться. Очень скоро твой нежный ротик, Дарион, будет выкрикивать мое имя на пике экстаза. Даже от одной мысли об этом меня пробирает дрожь.  
Сегодня я намерен посетить одно пикантное заведение в компании Эурина Дэквилна и Грея Роунса. Удивительно, насколько они сдержанны и высокомерны в обществе и как меняются в более приватной обстановке. Сплошное лицемерие. Как все наше общество, как и я сам. Вызвав слугу, я приказал принести мой костюм для подобных мероприятий. Ничего броского или дорогого – черные брюки и свободный пиджак, а волосы стянуть кожаным ремешком. В таком виде я вполне сойду за сына какого-нибудь купца. Вскочив на неприметную гнедую, я двинулся к месту встречи с друзьями.  
«Свет звезды» - гласила потемневшая от времени вывеска. Пафосное название скрывало таверну с грязными комнатушками наверху для плебеев, желавших иных развлечений, нежели выпивка и драки. Я толкнул скрипящую дверь, и меня сразу же оглушили крики и смех пьяных посетителей. Эурин и Грей уже были здесь, к ним я и направился. Приказав тут же подбежавшей девице принести лучшего вина из тех, что у них имеются, я осмотрелся.  
\- Кэрио, ты задержался.  
\- Грей, это вы пришли раньше. Что здесь интересного?  
\- Да ничего, скучно. Хотя вон за дальним столиком у стены двое поглядывают в нашу сторону весьма недружелюбно, – Эурин кивнул головой в сторону.  
\- Ну что ж, лорды, вот и наша выпивка.  
Вино, конечно, не из нашего погреба, но для этого заведения вполне сносное, я думал, будет хуже. Непримечательное и дешевое заведение, каких в этой части города множество. Потемневшие стены, грубо сколоченная мебель, но стойка, за которой хозяин в белоснежном фартуке тщательно протирал кружки, сверкала чистотой. Возможно, здесь можно даже что-то съесть, не боясь быть отравленным. Мы здесь бываем редко, я все-таки предпочитаю места поприличней, а «Свет звезды» - это для разнообразия. Лорды уже изрядно приняли спиртного и скоро сами полезут в драку. Соблюдение этикета требует выдержки и напряжения, которое и можно сбросить в подобном месте. Грей пытался увлечь меня в какой-то спор, но я не слушал его, мое внимание привлек мальчишка, собиравший грязную посуду со столов. Ассерт, вероятно. Когда он оглядывал диким взглядом зал, стараясь быть неприметнее, то чем-то напоминал мое наваждение – Дариона. Волосы, правда, чуть светлее и глаза другого цвета, но было что-то в облике ассерта, так напоминающее Дара. Мальчишка нес целую гору посуды, за которой его было и не разглядеть толком, а проходил он как раз мимо тех самых двоих, о которых говорил Эурин. Глядя на их ухмылки, я уже знал, что дальше произойдет. Один из них выставил ногу поперек прохода, и мальчишка-разносчик, конечно же, не заметив ее, с грохотом растянулся у ног засмеявшихся мужчин. Один из них грубо пнул мальчишку ногой. Этот ассерт скрасит мои ночи, пока я не заменю его на Дариона. А поскольку это уже моя собственность, пинать ее всяким плебеям я не позволю. Пришла пора вмешаться. Я подошел и помог мальчику подняться. Тот утирал разбитую губу. Зло глянув на меня, вырвал руку и принялся собирать разбитую посуду. Я повернулся к ухмылявшимся.  
\- Господа, вам не кажется, что вы некультурно себя ведете?  
\- Чего? Да кто ты такой? – Один из них стал подниматься, вероятно, пытаясь меня испугать своей массой. Может, я и уступаю ему в весе, но уложить его на лопатки мне не составит труда. Я еще держал себя в руках, когда он встал, но когда потянул свои грязные руки ко мне, то мгновение спустя лежал лицом в пол, второй по стеночке пытался пробраться к входу, но по пути столкнулся с моими жаждущими пообщаться друзьями. Через несколько минут таверна значительно опустела: кто сбежал, кто уполз. Эурин с Греем вновь сидели за столиком и потягивали вино. А у меня было дело к хозяину. Я высыпал несколько золотых монет на стойку.  
\- Это за нанесенный нами ущерб.  
\- Спасибо, господин.  
\- Послушай, тот мальчишка, который упал, он ассерт?  
\- Да, я купил его недавно, но проку от него никакого. Одни расходы. Дерзок и непочтителен с посетителями.  
Меня не волновали его трудности.  
\- Я хочу его купить.  
\- Но, господин, зачем он Вам? Он…  
\- Да, я понял, дерзок и непочтителен. Так сколько ты за него хочешь?  
\- Пятнадцать империалов.  
Ничего себе! Он за кого меня принимает? Да на эти деньги можно купит троих ассертов.  
\- Три. Он не стоит и этого. – Я выложил монеты, они тут же исчезли со стойки. – Приведи его ко мне.  
Я вернулся к обсуждавшим драку друзьям.  
\- Кэрио, ты о чем там разговаривал с хозяином?  
\- О нем. – К нашему столику хозяин волок мальчишку, тот упирался и пытался его укусить, но получил подзатыльник.  
\- Вот, господин. Он Ваш.  
Я проигнорировал недоуменные и вопросительные взгляды лордов.  
\- Тебя как зовут? – Я поднял голову мальчишки за подбородок, он пытался вырваться, но я крепко держал. Он должен понять, кто теперь его хозяин. – Ты теперь принадлежишь мне. Отвечай своему господину.  
\- Тинс, господин. – Он так трогательно шмыгал носом и все еще с опаской поглядывал на меня.  
\- Поедешь со мной. Иди и жди меня возле конюшни.  
Мальчишка понуро пошел к выходу.  
\- Зачем он тебе? Ты можешь себе позволить кого-то более… приятного.  
\- Я хочу его. Вы еще остаетесь? – Лорды кивнули. – Тогда до встречи.  
Мальчишка ждал меня у конюшни.  
\- Лошадь выведи. Гнедая. – Он послушно выполнил, я вскочил в седло и усадил Тинса спереди.  
Холодный ветер в лицо и бешеная скачка не остудили меня, прижимающееся спиной гибкое тело ассерта напрочь выбивало все мысли, кроме одной – обладать. И больше всего хотелось прижать к себе Дара, но приходилось довольствоваться имеющимся. Пока.  
Огонь в камине уже еле тлел и тепла практически не давал, но юное тело рядом согревало лучше одеяла. Все-таки ласковый мальчик этот ассерт. После ритуала совершеннолетия у меня теперь был собственный дом и возможность распоряжаться выделенными родителями деньгами по своему усмотрению. И единственное, в чем нуждался мой новый дом, так это в красивых слугах, всегда готовых угодить своему хозяину. Тело, приятно утомленное утехами, разнежилось, но чужое присутствие стало раздражать. Я поднялся и толкнул ногой уснувшего мальчика.  
\- Пошел вон.  
Мальчишка испуганно распахнул глаза и непонимающе захлопал ресницами. Все-таки смазливый. Возбуждение снова стало возвращаться – вид обнаженного юного тела на белоснежной шкуре вызывал желание, и я не стал себе в этом отказывать. Перевернув мальчишку на живот, я вошел в разработанную моими стараниями плоть. Несколько грубых движений - и наслаждение накрыло в который раз за сегодняшнюю ночь. Я потрепал ассерта по голове.  
\- А теперь прочь. – Он действительно доставил мне удовольствие, и, возможно, я его еще позову к себе. Мальчишка судорожно натягивал одежду. – Ты хорошо послужил мне, я доволен.  
Ассерт вспыхнул и, поклонившись, выскользнул из комнаты, тихонько притворив дверь. Мое желание не угасало, хотя я брал мальчишку несколько раз. Но все не то. Дарион. Я представлял извивающееся подо мной лорда, умоляющего взять его. О боги! Пытаясь унять разыгравшееся воображение, я налил себе вина и подкинул дров в камин. Эти нехитрые действия привели меня в чувство. Он стал моим наваждением, мучительным наслаждением. Я должен заполучить Дариона во что бы то ни стало! Иначе просто сойду с ума.

В который раз я задавался вопросом, почему я решил, что поездка на природу приблизит желанный для меня миг? Окружающие красоты я отметил лишь беглым взглядом. Все мое внимание было приковано к определенному человеку. Быть может, он замечал мои жадные взгляды и старался держаться поодаль. Он меня игнорировал. Он меня не замечал. И он увлекся моей сестрой. Попытался даже с ним заговорить, но, увидев устремленный взгляд на Клио, я даже захотел его придушить. Перебросившись парой фраз, я оставил его и постарался успокоиться. Но разве это возможно? Я терпел, когда она подошла и села рядом, кокетничая, как невинная девица, терпел нежные взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга. Клио иногда озорно поглядывала в мою сторону. А я уже готов был убить обоих на месте. И когда они, мило щебеча, отправились прогуляться и собирать цветочки, я не выдержал. Раскаленным железом по натянутым нервам полоснула милая пасторальная картинка. Направляясь к ним, я не представлял, что сейчас сделаю. Сестре было безапелляционно указано возвращаться к остальным, а этому наивному, с недоумением взирающему на меня, как агнец на заклании... Мне бы этот взгляд понравился в другой обстановке. Неужели он не понял, что значит держаться подальше от моей сестры? Я попытался еще раз ему об этом сказать, на что он заявил что-то о взаимных симпатиях. Меня раздирали противоречивые желания – смазать это упрямое выражение с его лица или бросить на мягкую траву и овладеть прямо на глазах у всех. Вероятно, что-то промелькнуло в моем взгляде, потому что Дарион развернулся и стремительно рванул в сторону леса. Очень большим усилием воли я сдержал себя и не отправился следом. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не так. Вместо этого я, собрав остатки своего благоразумия, подошел к сестре.  
\- Клио, мы уезжаем. Ко мне домой.  
Она попыталась что-то сказать, но, взглянув на мое лицо, резко передумала и покорно кивнула. На людях она старалась вести себя скромно.

Лошадь я едва не загнал до смерти – так мчался, пытаясь остыть. Едва оказавшись в своих комнатах и выпроводив слугу, я как можно спокойней обернулся к Клио.  
\- Дорогая, я бы попросил тебя не оттачивать свое очарование на лорде Владорене.  
\- Кэрио, неужели ты так увлечен этим мальчиком?  
\- Тебя это не касается. Вокруг вьется достаточно жертв твоего обаяния.  
Клио грациозно поднялась с кресла и подошла к небольшому столику с графином. Не спеша она наполнила два бокала вина и один поднесла мне.  
\- Ты слишком напряжен, Кэр. – Сестра снова заняла кресло, подогнув под себя ноги, и с интересом рассматривала меня, потом перевела взгляд на рубиновую жидкость в хрустальном бокале. – Он такой милый, я просто не могла удержаться.  
\- Клио.  
\- Не злись, Кэр, я просто хочу немного поиграть. И ты не можешь мне этого запрещать.  
\- Не смей. Он мой.  
\- С чего это вдруг? Насколько я успела заметить, лорд не проявляет к тебе никакого интереса, скорее наоборот. Он всецело увлечен мной.  
\- Клио, тебе он не нужен. Очередной трофей в твоей бесконечной коллекции?  
\- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
\- Послушай, - я присел на соседнее кресло, - я буду с тобой откровенен.  
\- Я вся внимание.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты его использовала и выбросила.  
Она пару мгновений серьезно смотрела на меня, а потом рассмеялась.  
\- Кэрио, ты бы видел сейчас себя. А что ты всегда делаешь со своими любовниками и любовницами? Слышать от тебя подобное, право, смешно. Обычно ты с удовольствием поддерживаешь мою игру, и мне не всегда удавалось первой сорвать цветок невинности. Что же изменилось на этот раз?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты влюблен.  
\- Не говори глупостей, Клио.  
\- Вот и славно. Значит, тебе не о чем беспокоится. Если тебе удастся соблазнить Дариона, что ж, я отступлю и признаю тебя первым. – Она поднялась и, задержавшись у двери, повернулась. – Я веду счет, братец, и должна признать, ты пока лидируешь. Но я постараюсь исправить это досадное недоразумение. Удачи, Кэрио.  
Дверь бесшумно закрылась, и напряжение, державшее меня весь день, немного отступило. Действительно, что изменилось в этот раз? Ничего. Просто… я хочу его. Разве этого недостаточно? Но я действительно никогда не проявлял подобной категоричности ранее. Может, Клио в чем-то права? 

Юный ассерт в некоторой степени удовлетворял мое желание, но это не значило, что я отказался от посещения Дома услад. «Лепесток лунного цветка» - мы с Греем и Эурином часто здесь бывали. Владелицу этого заведения я знал уже несколько лет. Впервые я посетил заведение Вилеи в пятнадцать лет с вполне определенной целью – вкусить прелестей обитательниц этого дома, искушенных в искусстве любви, в отличие от податливых служанок и пажей в доме моего отца – услужливых, но пресных. Вилея оказалась весьма просвещенной в этом вопросе и лично посвятила меня в некоторые таинства интимной жизни. Теперь мы стали друзьями и развлекались, флиртуя друг с другом. Но ее заведение я посещал часто. Здесь можно найти не только усладу для тела, но и отдохнуть.  
«Лепесток лунного цветка» - огромный дом в несколько этажей и скорее напоминает поместье лорда, нежели прибежище греха. Слуга проводил меня в огромную гостиную и бесшумно растворился в полутемных коридорах. Здесь все служило услаждению, не только телесному, но и остальных чувств. Светло-вишневая отделка стен гармонировала с мягкой мебелью обитой бархатистым материалом лилового цвета, полы устилали ковры ручной работы мастеров западных провинций. Окна скрывали пышные портьеры из нескольких слоев легких тканей фиалковых оттенков с золотой вышивкой. Множество свечей в золотых с хрустальными подвесками бра и канделябрах на изящных столиках создавали уют и мягкость. Тихая ненавязчивая музыка, лившаяся из скрытой ниши, дразнила нежными переливами струнных. Удачно расставленная мебель позволяла пришедшим сюда наслаждаться общением друг с другом, не мешая другим гостям.  
\- Кэрио, рада тебя видеть. – Мне навстречу вышла хозяйка. – Как поживаешь?  
\- Ви, добрый вечер. Ты, как всегда, великолепна. – Она лучезарно улыбнулась и обняла меня, изящные ладошки скользнули по плечам.  
\- А ты, как всегда, остаешься неисправимым льстецом.  
\- Ну что ты, я лишь констатирую факт – ты прекрасна.  
\- Ты один?  
\- Да, кто-нибудь есть из моих друзей?  
\- Грей, но он уже уединился с двумя близняшками. И, боюсь, они продержат лорда до утра.  
\- Неважно. Я не хочу никого видеть.  
\- Может, тебе тоже подняться? Я могу прислать Зеру, или ты хочешь чего-нибудь новенького?  
\- Возможно, позже. Хочу отдохнуть. Составишь мне компанию?  
\- Конечно, Кэр. Пойдем.  
Мы расположились на уютных кушетках в дальнем конце комнаты. Ви подала бокал с вином. Нежные пальчики провели по щеке.  
\- Что с тобой сегодня?  
\- Не знаю, Ви.  
Больше она ничего не спрашивала. Что в ней мне больше всего нравится – она удивительно тонко чувствует момент. Когда нужно что-то сказать, она скажет, нужно помолчать – Ви посидит рядом молча. С ней молчание не было напряженным. Понимающая, умная, красивая, да еще и великолепная любовница – идеальная женщина. Ее руки мягкими массирующими движениями прошлись по плечам, расслабляя. Я уже почти решил предложить ей подняться со мной, как мое внимание привлек новый посетитель.  
\- Кэр, прости меня на минутку. Я должна уделить внимание новому гостю. Сейчас вернусь.  
Вновь прибывшим оказался Дарион. Да что же это такое? Только я попытался отрешиться от раздирающих меня желаний и насладиться вечером, как появляется предмет моих мыслей. Я мысленно возвел молитву о терпении и обрадовался, что сижу в тени, и меня, если специально не искать, не видно. Я мог понаблюдать за лордом. Выглядел он скованным и напряженным. Удивительно, что он вообще появился в подобном месте. Может, он и не так наивен, как хочет показаться. Вилея подошла к нему и, мягко взяв под руку, повела к противоположному от меня уголку. Она его усадила и, видимо, что-то спросила. В этот момент я пожалел, что не могу их слышать. Дарион, опустив глаза, ответил, и Ви, понимающе усмехнувшись, подозвала одну из девушек. Я чуть не поперхнулся – та выглядела, как не очень удачная копия моей сестры, но тем не менее. Неужели Дариону так нравится Клио, что он даже здесь выбрал похожую на нее? Представив гостю эту одалиску, Ви вновь вернулась ко мне.  
\- Кэр, ты не заскучал?  
\- Нет.  
Слишком резко, поэтому я попытался смягчить свой тон пожатием ладошки. Мой взгляд следил, не отрываясь, за парочкой напротив.  
\- Это новенькая. Я решила, что она идеально подойдет этому лорду, тем более, он описал, чего хочет.  
Вот одетая в полупрозрачные одежды девушка прильнула к лорду и зашептала что-то на ухо, отчего Дар слегка смутился, но кивнул. Я напрягся. Через минуту они уже выходили из комнаты в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Очнулся я от тихого вскрика Ви, я перевел недоуменный взгляд на нее. Схватив салфетку, Вилея промокала мою ладонь. Я даже не заметил, как сжал бокал, и теперь взирал на осколки в ладони и на вино, смешенное с кровью. Я позволил Ви увести себя наверх, обработать пострадавшую руку. Она, как всегда, ничего не спросила, только улыбнулась чуть грустно и увлекла меня на огромное ложе. А потом на время я позабыл обо всем, в том числе и о сводящих меня с ума глазах оттенка синей стали. Умелые ласки Ви, ее мягкое податливое тело сделали свое дело – я расслабился и даже уснул.  
…Мягко вынырнув из сна, я томно потянулся – Ви все-таки исключительна, сумела привести меня в хорошее расположение духа. Сейчас не хватает только ванны и завтрака, что и было исполнено вызванной служанкой. Нежась в ароматной воде, я более или менее трезво мог обдумать достижение своей цели – Дариона. И еще актуальным остается проблема упорствующей Клио. Почему она не хочет отступить? Ведь ей по большому счету плевать, и вряд ли она так загорелась этим юношей. Она никогда так себя не вела. И почему я не хочу делать его предметов нашего извечного соперничества? Может, боюсь проиграть? Нет! Я не проиграю, он будет моим. Я хочу его! Хочу. Дарион…

Глава 2

Дарион.

Слуга доложил, что приехала матушка. Я торопился, зная, как она не любит ждать. Малая гостиная. Все никак не запомню, где что находится, и впору просить слуг провожать в нужное помещение. Но, конечно, этого я делать не стану. Массивные двери распахнули лакеи, и я очутился в небольшой комнате. Леди Владорен восседала в кресле у окна. Гордая осанка, чуть презрительное выражение лица, руки сложены на коленях – в этом вся она. Холодная, неприступная леди до мозга костей.  
\- Добрый день, матушка. – Я приложился к руке и сел напротив.  
\- Здравствуй, сын мой.  
\- Как Ваше здоровье? Как отец?  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. Как тебе твой новый дом?  
\- Вы все прекрасно здесь обустроили. Не желаете присоединиться к обеду?  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
Столовая находилась рядом, и, слава богам, я знал ее расположение. Обед уже был подан, и, усадив матушку, я занял стул рядом. Огромный стол на двадцать персон покрывала белоснежная скатерть, по краям щедро отделанная изящным кружевом. В центре стола – огромный букет из темно-синих и белых цветов. Тонкий фарфор тарелок, блеск столовых приборов и подсвечников с незажженными витыми свечами, идеально сложенные салфетки… Картину сервировки довершали хрустальные бокалы. Посуда, привезенная из Восточной Империи еще прадедом, теперь красовалась на моем собственном столе.  
Повар у меня любил готовить изыски. Ни одна трапеза не прошла с простым меню. Вероятно, нужно с ним поговорить, иначе от всей этой экзотики я буду сбегать обедать в клуб. Леди Владорен сама подбирала весь штат прислуги и повара в том числе. Не мог же я ей признаться, что меня не устраивает ее выбор.  
\- Дарион, я бы хотела просить тебя сопровождать меня на прием.  
\- Конечно, матушка.  
\- Завтра после заката. И я хотела, чтобы мы отправились туда вместе.  
\- Я заеду за Вами.  
Дальнейший обед прошел в молчании. В компании родителей я всегда чувствовал себя скованно и боялся сделать что-нибудь не так. Они казались далекими от меня, как звезды в небе – я их вижу, но дотронуться при всем желании не могу. После трапезы мы вновь вернулись в гостиную, сюда уже принесли вино. Предложив матушке бокал, я налил и себе.  
\- Мы тобой гордимся, Дарион. Ты с честью прошел ритуал совершеннолетия и не посрамил глупым страхом свой род. Надеюсь, и впредь ты будешь так же достоин нашей гордости.  
\- Да, матушка.  
\- Мне пора, сын. Жду тебя завтра.  
Я проводил ее и усадил в экипаж. Когда он выехал за пределы видимости, я вздохнул с облегчением. Каждый раз общение с ней или отцом было для меня испытанием, и каждый раз мне приходилось его проходить. Что бы сказала матушка, узнав, куда я сегодня собираюсь? Мне рассказали о Доме Услад, и я намеревался посетить его. Признаться, меня разбирало любопытство.  
Пока я предавался мечтам об объятиях нежных одалисок, пришла записка от Клио с просьбой встретиться. Придется отложить визит в Дом Услад, не могу же я отказать даме. И к тому же это Клио.  
Местом встречи леди Брамонк выбрала Императорские Сады. Их еще называли музыкальными из-за мелодичных переливов колокольчиков, развешенных на деревьях. Удивительные звуки издавали маленькие медные и серебряные подвески разных размеров, колеблемые ветром. Сады располагались в стороне от Императорского дворца, и доступ туда имела только аристократия. Огромная двойная арка служила входом в это чудо природы, заботливо оберегаемое бесчисленным сонмом садовников. Я много читал об этом месте, но воочию узрел их впервые. Сколько бы я не знал о Садах, увиденное превзошло все представления. Они одновременно казались и ареалом дикой природы, и рукотворным парком. Здесь собраны тысячи разновидностей флоры не только нашей Империи, но и привезенной из других стран. Дорожки выложены из прозрачной мозаики причудливыми завитками, множество ажурных беседок прячется по уголкам, где могут укрыться от любопытных взглядов возлюбленные. Небольшие водоемы словно ковром покрывают яркие цветы с вкраплением жестких блестящих листьев. И вот показался центральный фонтан восьмиугольной формы со скульптурной композицией в центре. Струйки воды переливались в разных направлениях. Клио должна была подойти сюда, и я присел на скамейку в ожидании.  
Ждать пришлось недолго, в конце аллеи показалась Клио в светло-сиреневом платье, волосы уложены аккуратными локонами. Она шла медленно и, увидев меня, взмахнула затянутой в шелковую перчатку рукой.  
\- Здравствуй, Дарион.  
\- Добрый день, Клио. Я был так счастлив, получив твою записку. Надеюсь, у тебя не возникло проблем с этой встречей.  
\- Ты о чем? Ах, Кэрио… Он не знает, мы ведь теперь живем в разных домах. Давай не будем говорить о нем.  
\- Как пожелаешь. Не хочешь пройтись?  
\- С удовольствием.  
Подхватив даму под изящный локоток, я направился в одну из боковых аллей. Некоторое время мы шли молча, наслаждаясь окружающей красотой. Дорожка привела нас к легкому резному мостику, перекинувшемуся через широкий ручей, сделанному из белоснежного дерева, изукрашенного умелой рукой мастера.  
\- Ты здесь еще не был?  
\- Нет. Впервые в Императорских садах.  
\- Тогда я должна тебе показать одно замечательное место.  
\- С тобой, Клио, любое место замечательное.  
Леди смущенно опустила глаза.  
\- Дарион, а ты, оказывается, дамский угодник.  
\- Прости, просто не могу удержаться.  
\- Не извиняйся. Мне приятно. Пойдем, нам сюда.  
И она увлекла меня через мостик, завернув за особо разросшийся куст. Моему ошеломленному взору открылась удивительная картина.  
\- Это потрясающе! – единственное, что я смог из себя выдавить.  
\- Я знала, что тебе понравится.  
Увиденное было сложно описать словами. Мы стояли на краю искусственной низины, в которую вели с нескольких сторон лесенки с резными перилами из того белого дерева. Здесь все было монохромным, ни одного цветного пятна – белизна просто ослепляла. По периметру долины возвышались тонкие мраморные колонны, увитые вьющимися цветущими растениями. Колонны служили опорой повторяющей форму долины своеобразной крыше, по ее краям были установлены кадки с декоративными кустарниками также белого цвета. На эту платформу вела винтовая каменная лестница в центре. По ней мы и поднялись, и взгляду представлялась панорама Императорских Садов. Прозрачный пол под ногами создавал впечатление парения в воздухе, от этого чуть кружилась голова, захлестывал восторг.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь.  
\- Я рада, что показала тебе это место.  
Меня переполняли эмоции от окружающей красоты, но еще больше от присутствия Клио рядом. Мы стояли так близко, что я видел каждую ресничку и свое отражение в небесно-голубых глазах. Она чуть подалась вперед, и наши губы соприкоснулись. Какие они у нее… Нежные, податливые, со вкусом мятной свежести. Я прижал ее сильнее и полностью отдался поцелую. Ее тихий стон привел меня в себя. Что я делаю? С неохотой я отстранился и посмотрел в затуманенные глаза Клио, ее грудь часто вздымалась, а губы чуть припухли от моих поцелуев.  
\- Клио, прости. Я не должен был…  
\- За что ты извиняешься? Я ведь позволила себя поцеловать.  
Так вести себя с леди непозволительно.  
\- Давай спустимся вниз. – Пикантный момент удалось свернуть, и она, улыбнувшись, позволила увести себя вниз. Мы еще некоторое время погуляли по мозаичным дорожкам. Затем я проводил и помог Клио сесть в ожидающий у входа в Сады ее экипаж, мы договорились встретиться еще раз.  
Сегодняшний вечер оказался свободным, и, чтобы не предаваться бесплодным размышлениям о Клио, я решил посетить Дом Услад. В столице Империи их было всего два, и оба содержали женщины из низших, когда-то получивших свободу и развивших свое ремесло до профессиональных высот. В один из них я и поехал. Выбор пал на «Лепесток лунного цветка», и, сев в карету, я отправился на встречу с чувственными удовольствиями. Об этой части общественной жизни я узнал довольно давно, втайне от учителя по этикету, я нашел в библиотеке книгу, мемуары одного лорда. Он описывал другую сторону жизни аристократии. Я с упоением урывками читал мемуары и мечтал узнать, как все выглядит на самом деле. И вот у меня появилась такая возможность. Карета остановилась перед огромным особняком, и я, испытывая вполне понятную неуверенность, шагнул в приветливо распахнувшиеся двери. Слуга провел в обширную гостиную, и ко мне тут же подошла хозяйка заведения. Она буквально порхала и, словно понимая мою боязливую стеснительность, сразу же расположила к себе непринужденной болтовней. Выглядела Вилея, как сошедшая с древних фресок светлая богиня – легкое, больше открывающее, чем скрывающее, одеяние ассиметрично прикрывало одно плечо и было скреплено брошью в виде свернувшейся змеи.  
\- Добрый вечер, лорд…  
\- Лорд Владорен. Но прошу, зовите меня Дарион.  
\- Как пожелаете. А Вы меня – Ви.  
Я кивнул и, позволив ей усадить меня на мягкую кушетку, отпил из поднесенного бокала вина. На миг мне почудился чей-то пристальный взгляд, но, окинув помещение взглядом, я заметил только несколько увлеченных групп лордов в обществе девушек. Их лица сложно было разглядеть из-за освещения, расположенного так, что общавшиеся люди находились в тени. Я отбросил мнительность и обратил все внимание на хозяйку.  
\- Дарион, Вы впервые в подобном заведении?  
\- Да.  
\- Я польщена, что Ваш выбор оказался в пользу моего заведения.  
\- Мне здесь нравится.  
\- Вам понравится еще больше, когда познакомитесь поближе с его обитательницами.  
\- Ви…  
\- Не смущайтесь, Дарион. Здесь Вы сможете получить все, что пожелаете. – Ее ладошка легла на мои нервно сжатые руки. – Чего бы Вам хотелось? Девушку? Мальчика?  
\- Девушку. – Я, наконец, оторвался от созерцания своих коленей и поднял на нее глаза. В конце концов, я пришел сюда с определенной целью и смущаться не должен. – Белокурую.  
\- О, у меня как раз появилась новенькая, и Вы, я надеюсь, останетесь ею довольны. – Ви жестом подозвала одну из девушек, сидевших чуть в отдалении. – Это Мира. Оставляю вас наедине.  
Ви упорхнула, а ее место рядом со мной заняла Мира.  
\- Может, Вы хотите уйти отсюда в более спокойное место?  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
Она поднялась и поманила за собой, и снова появилось это чувство прожигающего насквозь взгляда. Но я встряхнулся и усилием воли удержался, чтобы не обернуться. Мира повела меня из гостиной по широкой лестнице наверх в полуосвещенный коридор с несколькими дверьми. Одну из них она открыла и, улыбнувшись, скользнула внутрь. О назначении данного помещения не догадался бы только слепой. Первым делом взгляд привлекала огромная кровать на подиуме, чуть в стороне - невысокий круглый столик с напитками и легкими закусками. Мира увлекла меня к нему и усадила в огромное глубокое кресло. Мы молчали. Впрочем, разговоры в данной ситуации были ни к чему. Мира наполнила два бокала вином и, протянув один мне, пригубила свой. Наедине, в этой комнате я чувствовал себя свободнее. Я, хоть и впервые находился в подобном заведении, все же не был невинен в интимной сфере. Ассерты в моем поместье всегда были к моим услугам, и я успел кое-чему обучиться и в обращении с девушками, и с мальчиками. Поверх бокала я разглядывал Миру. Ее одежда, весьма откровенная, не оставляла простора воображению. Длинная пышная юбка из прозрачной ткани, сквозь которую было видно стройные ноги и светлый треугольник меж бедер. Короткое болеро с длинными свободными рукавами подхвачено под грудью широкой лентой, расшитой мелкими бусинами в тон поясу на сидящей на бедрах юбке. На белокурой одалиске все было в белой гамме. Похоже, мне сегодня везет на этот цвет. Пышная грудь в глубоком декольте мерно вздымалась, в ложбинке переливалась гранями прозрачная подвеска на тонкой цепочке. Такая же подвеска, только поменьше, прикрывала пупок. Запястья обхватывали ажурные серебряные браслеты. Мира спокойно сидела, позволяя разглядывать себя, а она смотрелась великолепно. Наконец, я отставил свой бокал в сторону и протянул ей руку. Девушка послушно присела ко мне на колени. Ее ладони скользнули по плечам, шее, пальцы зарылись в волосы, снимая удерживающую их ленту, и она потянула меня в сторону кровати. Я позволил себя раздеть. Мира очень проворно это проделала и в пару движений разоблачилась сама. Она вытащила длинную шпильку из волос, удерживающих белокурую копну, и локоны волнами заструились до бедер. А далее умелые ласки и горячие мягкие губы унесли меня в мир чувственных наслаждений. Пальцы безошибочно находили чувствительные места, сладкие губы ласкали все тело, молочная грудь манила сжать ее в ладони. Когда я уже почувствовал, что взорвусь, то подмял Миру под себя, входя резким движением в нежное лоно, принявшее меня легко. Девушка металась подо мной и подавалась навстречу моим толчкам, а потом выгнулась в безмолвном крике, впиваясь наманикюренными пальчиками в плечи.  
\- Вы придете еще? – Мы лежали, утомленные любовными играми, и ее изящный пальчик чертил узоры на моей груди.  
\- Обязательно.  
Она мне понравилась, страстная, очень красивая и умелая любовница. Я уснул, перебирая ее длинные шелковые пряди.  
Проснулся я, когда солнце было в зените, и Миры в спальне уже не было. Сегодня меня ждало испытание – визит с матушкой на прием. Нужно было поспешить и привести себя в порядок. 

Столь легко данное мной обещание матушке обернулось испытанием, когда я узнал, кто дает прием. Леди Брамонк. Мы едем в дом родителей Кэрио, и, несомненно, он там будет. Не радовала даже мысль о присутствии Клио, так как насладиться ее обществом не позволит брат. Я никак не мог понять причины его внезапно вспыхнувшей неприязни. Отец на прием не поехал, и мы прибыли к особняку рода Брамонк вдвоем. Мать Клио и Кэрио я видел впервые, она, конечно, присутствовала на церемонии совершеннолетия, но я ее не заметил и не был ей представлен. Миловидная женщина невысокого роста, затянутая в изумрудный атлас, приветливо улыбалась нам, встретив у входа. Оставив матушку на попечение хозяйки, которая тут же ее увлекла в сторону беседующих дам, я пытался отыскать в пестрящей круговерти тоненькую фигурку Клио. И, как на зло, первым делом наткнулся на Кэрио.  
\- Здравствуй, Дарион. – Насмешливо приподнятая бровь и кривая ухмылка.  
\- Кэрио.  
\- Рад приветствовать тебя в доме моих родителей.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Кого ты все время высматриваешь?  
\- Никого.  
\- Если Клио, то забудь об этом. Надеюсь, ты хорошо понял мою позицию по этому поводу.  
Нет, я не позволю этому высокомерному… испортить себе настроение. К тому же, прием проходил в его доме, и это принуждало быть вежливым и соблюдать этикет.  
\- Прости, Кэрио. Но сейчас не место и не время говорить об этом. Так что давай оставим эту тему. Прошу прощения.  
И, вежливо поклонившись, я оставил его размышлять о не в меру ретивой братской опеке. Клио я нашел на терассе.  
\- Клио.  
\- Дарион. Я рада тебя видеть. Как тебе прием?  
\- По-моему, здесь собралась вся аристократия Империи.  
\- Да, моя матушка грешит размахом. Как прошел твой день?  
\- В чтении классической литературы.  
В самом деле, не мог же я сказать, где провел ночь и половину сегодняшнего дня.  
\- И как? Плодотворно?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Я бы хотела повторить нашу прогулку в Садах.  
\- Клио, в любое время я к твоим услугам. А сейчас не хочешь потанцевать?  
\- С удовольствием.  
И я увлек ее в центр помещения к кружащимся в танце парам. Сквозь плотную ткань камзола я ощущал ее ладони – они буквально прожигали насквозь, - тонул в ее глазах. Чуть приоткрытые губы были так близко, что я еле удержался, чтобы не припасть к ним. Она смотрела на меня с усмешкой, будто понимала, как воздействует на меня, и ее розовый язычок пробегался по губам, делая их влажными и блестящими, еще более манящими. Попытавшись отвлечься от столь привлекательного созерцания уст Клио, я огляделся по сторонам и наткнулся на жесткий взгляд нефритовых глаз, прожигающих во мне дыру.  
\- Видимо, твой брат так и не оставил мысль запрещать наше общение?  
\- Не обращай на него внимания, Дарион. Лучше наслаждайся танцем.  
\- Клио…  
Мелодия плавно закончилась, и я, с сожалением отстранившись от стройного тела, провел Клио отдохнуть, а сам отправился за прохладительными напитками. Но не успел я сделать и нескольких шагов, как чья-то стальная хватка чуть повыше локтя остановила меня. Кэрио. Вырываться я не мог, это означало привлечь внимание окружающих, поэтому лишь натянуто улыбнулся и позволил ему увести себя на террасу. Здесь, вдали от любопытных глаз, я мог позволить себе оттолкнуть его.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?  
\- А ты?  
\- Что?  
\- Не смей приближаться к Клио!  
\- Кэрио! Ты мне своими угрозами и ультиматумами надоел! Да какое ты имеешь право что-либо мне запрещать?  
\- Имею.  
\- Да? И позволь узнать, какое?  
\- Я этого не хочу. И довольно об этом!  
\- Кэрио, - я устало на него посмотрел, - скажи на милость, чем тебе я не угодил? По отношению к твоей сестре у меня самые благородные намерения. – Он изумленно на меня воззрился и вдруг засмеялся. – Я не обижу твою сестру. Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.  
\- Дарион, а кто тебе сказал, что мой запрет подразумевает беспокойство о Клио?  
\- Прости?  
Но вместо ответа он чуть подтолкнул меня к парапету, и мы оказались в двусмысленном положении: Кэрио втерся меж моих бедер. Он обхватил мою голову руками и прижался к губам. Я даже дар речи потерял на миг и приоткрыл рот, чем лорд и воспользовался, скользнув языком внутрь. Но я быстро опомнился и с силой оттолкнул его. Кэрио отстранился, облизал губы и, улыбнувшись, ушел, оставив меня изумленно смотреть в удаляющуюся спину.

Кэрио.

Очередной прием моей матушки наводил тоску – снова заученно улыбаться и вести бессмысленные разговоры. Немного разряжали обстановку Грей и Эурин и еще присоединявшийся иногда к нам Арион Лоуванс – веселый и легкий, он умел поднять настроение. Жаль, что он редко составлял нам компанию, но, вследствие болезни отца, он вынужден был много времени проводить подле семьи.  
\- Что, Кэрио, скучаешь как всегда? – Арион хлопнул меня по плечу, обращая на себя мой взгляд, бесцельно блуждающий по залу.  
\- Да что здесь может нравиться?  
\- А когда введешь в свой дом супругу, она станет устраивать подобные вечера.  
\- Бррр.. – от представившейся перспективы я передернул плечами. – Я не вступлю в брак.  
Грей рассмеялся, а Эурин серьезно посмотрел и менторским тоном заявил:  
\- Твой долг продлить род Брамонк, Кэрио.  
\- Эурин, не дави. Моя матушка уже начинает подыскивать мне невесту, а я ведь только прошел ритуал совершеннолетия.  
Лорды сочувственно улыбнулись.  
\- Да, леди Брамонк быстро тебя остепенит.  
\- Арион, замолчи.  
\- А он прав, Кэр, – Грей махнул в сторону зала. – Ты посмотри, какой цветник, на любой вкус. Глаза просто разбегаются. А так тебе не стоит утруждать себя выбором, за тебя его сделает матушка, и, ставлю свой особняк, ее выбор будет идеальным по всем параметрам.  
Я вернулся к созерцанию прогуливающихся и танцующих гостей. Да уж, боюсь, моя не в меру ретивая матушка действительно возжелает найти мне супругу в скором времени. Нужно будет поговорить с ней на эту тему, не имею никакого желания заключать брак ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем. Клио дали возможность самой решить, когда она захочет найти супруга. И почему в этом отказано мне? Невеселые размышления прервали вновь прибывшие гости, и все мое внимание сосредоточилось на стройном лорде, облаченном в светло-кофейный камзол. Внутри что-то натянулось, и сладко заныло в паху. Дарион. Мое пристальное внимание было замечено друзьями.  
\- И кого ты там упорно пожираешь взглядом? – Конечно, Арион не мог не острить.  
\- Да так.  
\- Нет-нет. Ты пристально наблюдал. За кем же?  
\- Вас это не касается.  
\- С каких это пор? Грей, ты слышишь? Наш ли это Кэрио, увлеченно рассказывающий об очередной своей победе?  
\- Совершенно согласен. Кэр, рассказывай.  
\- Кто новая жертва?  
\- Он не жертва.  
\- Так-так. По крайней мере, мы выяснили, что это он. – Арион стал осматривать зал. – Итак, юношей и девушек, вознесших себя на алтарь твоей харизмы, мы отбрасываем сразу. А вот недавно в нашем обществе появилось новое лицо…  
Он умолк, но Грей и Эурин с интересом ждали продолжения.  
\- Арион, и кто же это?  
\- Лорд Владорен. Я прав, Кэр?  
\- Арион, ты просто провидец, – не удержался от сарказма я. Теперь они не успокоятся, пока не узнают все подробности.  
\- Не томи, Кэр.  
\- Да ничего особенного пока не произошло. К тому же, он всерьез увлекся Клио.  
\- И когда это тебе мешало?  
\- Никогда раньше. Но она не хочет отступаться от него.  
\- Ничего удивительного. У вас ведь постоянное соперничество, кто раньше кого увлечет в свои сети.  
\- Вы не понимаете, это другое.  
\- О, ты влюбился. Наконец наш ледяной лорд растаял от одного взгляда синих глаз.  
\- Ничего подобного, но я не отдам его Клио. Он должен принадлежать мне.  
\- Знаешь, Кэр, в этом случае тебе будет сложно склонить его к своим желаниям, он не падет в твои объятия, как многие до него, – Арион твердо выдержал мой взгляд.  
\- С чего ему не пасть?  
\- Я знаком с его семьей, наши матушки были дружны в молодости, и я не знаю, почему они решили растить сына вдали от общества. Но хочу тебе сказать, что его воспитание и взгляды весьма отличаются от наших.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- А то, что ему прививали общепринятые принципы морали, и, касаясь твоего желания соблазнить его, он скорее поддастся чарам Клио. Дарион Владорен не чужд утехам с мальчиками, однако, он, скорее всего, не представляет подобных отношений между равными.  
\- Но ведь это, хоть и в тайне, но практикуется, и весьма активно.  
\- Да, ты это знаешь, и все общество тоже тайком заводит интрижки. Но он-то не знает. Его классические представления о ассертах в качестве наложников может весьма осложнить твой план соблазнения.  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.  
\- Кэр, какой ты непонятливый. Если он, как принято, считает допустимым иметь наложника-мальчика, то уступить подобным желаниям равному для него равносильно поставить себя на одну ступень с низшим.  
\- Странные представления.  
\- Вовсе нет. Просто ты яркий образчик современного аристократа, не обращающего внимания на устои общества. А лорда Владорена воспитывали по классическим канонам. Вот и все.  
\- Это не важно. Я смогу разубедить его.  
\- Удачи тебе, Кэр. В этот раз крепкий орешек попался. Не думаю, что будет легко его соблазнить.  
Мой невинный Дарион, ты даже не представляешь, как меня интригует твоя неприступность и возбуждает предстоящая охота за твоим целомудрием. Мой взгляд рассеянно блуждал по танцующим парам и споткнулся об одну. Дарион, мой Дар и Клио. А сестра зря времени не теряет. Такое впечатление, что она сейчас обовьется вокруг партнера. Обольстительная улыбка, язычок пробегается по губам…  
\- Кэр, что с тобой?  
Меня на миг отвлек голос Эурина. Подлокотники кресел, которые я сжал, наблюдая за милой кружащейся парой, едва не превратились в труху. Я ослабил хватку, пока моего напряженного внимания не заметили гости. Я снова посмотрел в центр комнаты и встретился глазами с Даром, тот, мне показалось, даже вздрогнул. Может, мне удалось взглядом передать всю степень моего восторга открывшейся картине. Я дождался, пока стихнет музыка, и он, наконец, оторвется от моей сестры, и пошел наперерез покинувшему Клио Дару. На миг я поймал взгляд сестры, и то, что я там увидел, мне не понравилось – превосходство, вызов и издевка. Незаметно, но крепко, не давая вырваться без привлечения внимания, я перехватил лорда под руку и увлек в сторону террасы. Дождавшись того, как мы исчезнем из поля зрения, он тут же вырывает руку и со смесью злости и возмущения интересуется, что я себе позволяю. Как же мне хотелось прямо здесь и сейчас объяснить ему, что я хочу позволить себе на самом деле… Дарион с какой-то обреченностью в голосе спросил, почему я так, мягко говоря, недружелюбен к нему. Почему против их общения с Клио? Он подумал, что я волнуюсь, как бы он не увлек сестру на стезю порока, у него благородные намерения. О боги! За эту фразу я готов его придушить или зацеловать до потери самообладания, что я и делаю. Прижимаюсь к пухлым губам, провожу ладонью по лицу, нежная кожа сводит с ума. Воспользовавшись его растерянностью, ныряю языком в жаркую влагу рта. Это невыносимо. Отстраниться удалось неимоверным усилием остатков воли, и я тут же ухожу, иначе за себя не ручаюсь. Ошеломленное выражение лица Дара послужило наградой за все мои мучения сегодняшним вечером.  
Уже в который раз я задаюсь вопросом – почему он на меня так действует? Впервые желание обладать кем-либо настолько поглотило меня, что я готов чуть ли на виду у всего общества впиться в удивленно приоткрытые губы. Один взгляд его глаз сводит с ума. Что же ты со мной сделал, Дар? Нужно поскорее с этим разобраться. Возможно, извивающееся подо мной тело с раскинутыми кофейного цвета волосами утолит сжигающее меня вожделение. И все вернется на круги своя.  
Друзья, увидевшие, в каком я вернулся состоянии, не трогали меня до конца вечера, а я не выпускал из поля зрения лорда Владорена. Клио использовала каждый удобный момент, чтобы оказаться рядом с ним, исподволь наблюдая мою реакцию. И, видимо, ей эта реакция нравилась, что отражалось в удовлетворенной улыбке, то и дело мелькавшей на ее лице. Под конец вечера я был готов стереть их обоих в порошок.  
Я велел подать экипаж и ждал в холле, поэтому поневоле стал свидетелем премилой сценки прощания Клио и Дара. Но я не был намерен наблюдать их воркование и твердо направился в сторону парочки. Дарион первый меня заметил.  
\- Кэрио.  
\- Уже покидаешь нас?  
\- Да. Дожидаюсь матушку.  
\- Я вижу, как ты ее дожидаешься.  
Дар напрягся и скомкано попрощался. Клио смиренно смотрела на нас, но как только он ушел, набросилась на меня:  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?  
\- Помнится, мы уже говорили о лорде Дарионе.  
\- Я ничего тебе не обещала.  
\- Тебе не достаточно, что я просил оставить его в покое?  
\- О, Кэрио, да ты никак злишься?  
\- Я не злюсь. Я в бешенстве.  
\- О, дорогой, боишься проиграть?  
\- Клио, не смей со мной играть, иначе пожалеешь.  
\- Да что ты?  
\- Я не шучу. Оставь эту затею.  
\- Кэр, ну что ты вцепился так в этого мальчика? К тому же, я практически не предпринимаю никаких шагов к его завоеванию, он сам ко мне льнет. Что я могу поделать?  
\- Ты можешь отвергнуть его внимание.  
\- Даже не подумаю, и довольно об этом.  
\- Клио, ты же знаешь, что я могу весьма испортить тебе жизнь?  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь?  
\- Лишь предупреждаю.  
\- Кэр, я тебе не какая-то глупая девчонка, я тоже могу значительно все тебе усложнить.  
\- Все, что могла, ты уже сделала.  
\- Я пока ничего не сделала.  
\- Клио, это бессмысленный разговор.  
\- Абсолютно согласна. Всего наилучшего.

Возвращался я в ужасном настроении. Да как она смеет со мной так разговаривать? И как смеет Дар не слушать меня? Он предназначен исключительно мне, неужели он этого не понимает? Тогда придется объяснить.  
Несколько дней я обдумывал, как заполучить Дариона, и ни одной дельной мысли по этому поводу ко мне не пришло.  
Солнце едва встало, и тишина в Доме Услад свидетельствовала, что гости еще отдыхают, только слуги уже на ногах, чтобы быть к услугам посетителей. Я уже подходил к лестнице, как одна из дверей распахнулась, и навстречу вышел завернутый в простыню… Дарион. Только этого мне не хватало. Что-то он не выглядит счастливым. В глазах ужас, а в руке окровавленный кинжал. Я метнулся к нему.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Там…  
\- Что? – Я встряхнул его в надежде привести в себя и добиться вразумительного ответа.  
\- Мертва…  
\- Кто?  
Но больше ни слова я не мог добиться, казалось, Дар вот-вот заплачет. Я втолкнул его в ту же самую комнату и запер дверь. В глаза тут же бросилась огромная кровать, посредине которой лежала, раскинув руки, девушка, а в ее груди, словно алый цветок, зияло кровавое пятно. Я быстро запер дверь - еще не хватало, чтобы сюда сбежались все слуги и подняли шум.  
\- Дарион. Дарион! – Он сидел на полу, уткнувшись в колени, рядом лежал кинжал. Мне пришлось несколько раз окликнуть его, пребывавшего в шоке. Дар поднял голову и попытался сфокусировать взгляд.  
\- Кэрио.  
Только понял, кто перед ним? Плохи дела. Я присел рядом и чуть встряхнул Дара.  
\- Ты ее убил?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Как не знаешь?  
\- Я не понимаю, не знаю… - Лорд вцепился мне в камзол, слезы хлынули из глаз, он пытался что-то сказать, но не получалось. Истерика. Прости, Дар. Я отвесил ему пощечину, он изумленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Кэрио… спасибо. – Я налил из графина воды и сунул ему в руки бокал. Он пил мелкими глотками, все еще всхлипывая.  
\- Успокоился? – Он кивнул. – А теперь рассказывай, что произошло?  
\- Не знаю. Вчера мы поднялись сюда, поболтали, потом…  
\- Понятно. Дальше.  
\- После она танцевала для меня… с кинжалами…  
\- Так. И как один из них оказался у нее в груди?  
\- Я не знаю. Я не помню. Мы пили вино, она смеялась и играла с кинжалами, потом в шутку приставила кинжал мне к горлу, потом отбросила, и мы снова…  
\- Что было потом? Ты помнишь?  
\- Нет. Кажется, я уснул. Я ее не убивал. Я не мог этого сделать. Не мог, понимаешь? Ты мне веришь?  
\- Я верю.  
\- О, боги! Что мне теперь делать? Мои родители не переживут такой скандал.  
\- Я все улажу.  
\- Как?  
\- Доверься мне.  
\- С чего вдруг у тебя возникло желание помочь? Ты ведь меня ненавидишь.  
Это не совсем так, конечно. Но он-то этого не знает.  
\- Поговорим после. Сейчас я должен уладить это. – Я неопределенно махнул рукой. – Посиди здесь, я сейчас вернусь.  
Дарион устало кивнул и вновь уткнулся в колени. Сейчас нужно переговорить с Ви, да так, чтобы это не вышло за пределы той комнаты. Пришлось ее разбудить и обрисовать ситуацию. Вилея - умная женщина, быстро поняла, что к чему, и распространяться об этом не станет, ей дорога репутация заведения. Дарион сидел в той же позе, когда я и уходил.  
\- Где твоя одежда?  
\- Там.  
Отыскав то, что нужно, я помог ему одеться.  
\- Пойдем.  
\- А как же…  
Дар обернулся в сторону кровати.  
\- Все будет в порядке. Пойдем.  
Хорошо, что вечером я приехал в экипаже, усадив лорда, я велел кучеру ехать ко мне. Дарион безропотно позволил проводить его и уложить в постель. Я еще долго сидел рядом и смотрел на беспокойный сон моего наваждения.

 

Глава 3  
Дарион.

Пробуждение резко выбросило меня из мира грез, голова нещадно болела. Распахнув глаза, я увидел незнакомую комнату. Где я? А потом воспоминания заставили меня застонать. Как такое могло произойти со мной? Я всего лишь хотел развлечься, а накануне получил приглашение из Дома Услад. И подумал, почему бы им не воспользоваться. Лучше бы я этого не делал. Если происшедшее станет достоянием общественности… О боги! Мать и отец так гордятся мной, и репутация для них превыше всего. «Я надеюсь, сын мой, что не посрамишь свою фамилию…» И не прошло трех декад, как я попал в немыслимую ситуацию. За смерть низшей мне ничего не будет, но репутация рода пострадает. И этого мне не простят.  
\- Проснулся? – В комнату вошел Кэрио. Да, ведь это он вчера оказался рядом. Ну почему именно он? Кэрио сел рядом на постель. – Как ты?  
\- Хорошо, спасибо. И за вчерашнее тоже.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Почему ты мне помог?  
\- А тебе нужны причины?  
\- Знаешь, Кэрио, на филантропа ты не похож, особенно учитывая твое отношение ко мне.  
\- Какое отношение?  
\- Кэрио… Что ты хочешь за свою помощь? Чтобы я не общался с Клио?  
\- Не только это.  
\- Что?  
\- Не хочешь принять ванну?  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Позже. Иди, приведи себя в порядок.  
\- Хорошо. Где ванная комната?  
\- Пойдем, покажу.  
По размерам и роскоши его дом - и ванная в том числе - не уступал моему.  
\- Ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел остаться один?  
\- Да, все необходимое найдешь здесь.  
Кэрио вышел, прикрыв дверь. Я, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, стал осматриваться. Красивое помещение. В углу квадратная купель, вода льется из двух переплетенных прозрачных трубок. Стены и пол отделаны мозаикой, над купелью мозаичное панно, изображающее двух юношей, кружащих вокруг обнаженной девушки с букетом полевых цветов. Сама купель насыщенного синего цвета с вкраплениями серебряных звездочек. Рядом лежит стопка полотенец и несколько флаконов. Я разделся и опустился в воду. Хорошо, приятно, хочется остаться здесь навсегда и не думать, что ждет меня за той дверью. О, боги! О чем я думаю? Я убил человека. И хотя она низшая, ассерт, все равно. Я посмотрел на свои руки, будто пытаясь увидеть на них кровь. Что там произошло? Неужели я мог?.. Помимо воли слезы снова хлынули из глаз. Это не истерика, как вчера. Это уходит напряжение. Все, хватит. Я Дарион Владорен. Я не могу себе позволить опозорить свой род разглашением таких подробностей. И заплачу цену, которую наверняка потребует Кэрио. Не может быть, чтобы он из альтруистических соображений оказал мне помощь. Но почему именно он? Лорд воспылал ненавистью ко мне с первого взгляда, а теперь в его руках моя репутация.  
Завернувшись лишь в огромное полотенце, как в одеяние древних имперцев, я тихо проскользнул в спальню. В комнате царил мягкий полумрак благодаря плотно задернутым портьерам, пространство освещалось лишь огнем камина, возле которого на белых шкурах и расположился лорд Брамонк.  
\- Я бы хотел одеться. Где моя одежда?  
\- Я отдал ее слугам почистить. Не хочешь вина?  
Созданный Кэрио антураж мне не нравился. Это было похоже, как если бы он меня хотел… соблазнить. Но я тут же отогнал эту мысль, как бредовую. Я опустился рядом с ним шкуры и принял бокал.  
\- К чему все это, Кэрио? Полумрак, вино.  
\- Чтобы мы могли спокойно поговорить.  
\- О чем?  
\- О твоей благодарности за мою помощь.  
\- Ясно. И что ты хочешь?  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Что?  
Я не успел среагировать, как оказался распластанным на полу, придавленным лордом, а его губы накрыли мои.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Кажется, от шока я растерял весь запас слов.  
\- А что тебе не понятно?  
\- Что значит, ты хочешь меня?  
\- То и значит.  
\- Ты хочешь меня, как… низшего?  
\- Я бы не стал рассматривать это с такой точки зрения.  
Я резко оттолкнул его.  
\- Да как не рассматривай! Суть от этого не изменится.  
\- Дарион. – Кэрио перехватил мои руки над головой и смотрел на меня, на миг я испугался этого пожирающего взгляда.  
\- Что? Ты хочешь взять меня, как…  
\- Как любовника. Что в этом такого?  
\- Как ты вообще посмел мне такое предлагать? И потом, у тебя разве нет ассертов для удовлетворения собственных желаний?  
\- Дарион, ты не понимаешь, я хочу тебя. Тебя.  
\- Нет!  
\- Жаль. Но у тебя нет выбора. – Я дернулся от его интонации. – Как твои родители отреагируют на столь неподобающее их сыну поведение? Это ведь скандал и несмываемое пятно на репутации.  
\- Ты не посмеешь.  
\- Хочешь проверить?  
\- Ты не можешь не воспользоваться столь удобной для тебя ситуацией?  
Кэрио неопределенно пожал плечами. Как такое могло произойти со мной? Я ведь только успел появиться в обществе. Зачем я пошел в этот Дом услад? И что теперь делать? Нельзя допустить оглашения этого инцидента. Мало того, что я теперь убийца, из меня хотят сделать низшего, наложника. Это кара богов за убийство. Наверное, это я убил ее, иначе за что мне такое наказание?  
\- Я могу предложить тебе что-нибудь или кого-нибудь взамен себя. У меня есть несколько красивых и молодых ассертов.  
Попытаться все же стоило, хотя я и понимал, что бесполезно. Кэрио ясно дал понять, что хочет меня.  
\- Нет. Только ты.  
Ответ и так был ясен. Я попытался вывернуться, но он крепко удерживал меня. Свободной рукой Кэрио принялся выпутывать меня из полотенца. Странная слабость не позволяла сопротивляться в полную силу.  
– Ты такой красивый.  
Я ощутил себя забавной безделушкой, попавшей в руки лорда. Я чувствовал себя вещью, ассертом. И это было невыносимо.  
\- Дарион, я хочу тебя. С первого взгляда, едва увидев тебя в Императорском дворце. Ты будоражил мое воображение.  
\- Кэрио, ты не сделаешь этого.  
\- Тебе понравится. Я буду нежным.  
\- Нет!  
Все еще удерживая руки, он принялся целовать мое лицо, шею, рукой пробрался к обнаженной коже и провел ею по груди, скользнул к паху.  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Расслабься, Дар.  
Его рука уверенно сжала мой член, и от его движений последовала закономерная реакция. Неужели он хочет не просто взять, а еще и усугубить унижение моим возбуждением. Нет! Как только он снова попытался меня поцеловать, я сомкнул зубы на его губе. Вскрик и удивление в нефритовых глазах стали небольшой наградой. По подбородку побежала алая струйка.  
\- Отпусти меня!  
\- Нет.  
Внезапная слабость и туман в голове, странные ощущения, будто…  
\- Что ты со мной сделал?  
\- Пока ничего.  
\- Кэрио, ты что-то подсыпал в вино?  
\- Ах, это. Я подозревал, что добровольно ты мне не отдашься.  
\- И что…  
Я не успел договорить, как сознание уплыло. Очнулся я на том же месте, полотенце теперь не скрывало меня от пылающего взора и прикосновений Кэрио. Я дернулся оттолкнуть его, но что-то не пускало. Мои руки были привязаны к кованой каминной решетке, которая намертво держалась в камне обрамления очага.  
\- Ты пришел в себя? Я верно рассчитал дозу, и ты недолго проспал.  
\- Развяжи меня.  
\- Дарион, – в его голосе слышался упрек, – если я это сделаю, мне придется тратить силы на то, чтобы удерживать тебя. А я этого не хочу, – будто ребенку объяснял элементарные вещи. – Я хочу сосредоточиться на твоем теле, ласкать тебя.  
\- Не делай этого, – как-то уж очень просительно прозвучал мой голос, но я ничего не мог поделать.  
\- Уже поздно. Я слишком хочу познать тебя. А ты меня отвлекаешь, поэтому… - Я не успел ничего сказать в ответ, Кэрио повязал шелковый платок, закрывая мне рот. Он склонился низко, я мог разглядеть весь спектр цвета его глаз. – Я бы с большим удовольствием целовал эти губы, но ты ведь не позволишь.  
Но свободными у меня оставались ноги, чем я и воспользовался, попытавшись пнуть своего мучителя.  
\- Дарион, перестань. Иначе я привяжу тебя и за ноги. – Пальцы впились в лодыжки, фиксируя и не давая даже дернуться. – Ты намеренно распаляешь мое желание?  
От этих слов я замер. Да как он только мог подумать? По пухлым губам скользнула улыбка, и Кэрио склонился к моему лицу. Я зажмурился и попытался представить, что все это происходит не со мной. Со мной такого просто не могло случиться. Не могло. Теплые влажные губы коснулись шеи, руки прошлись по груди.  
\- Ты очень красив, Дар.  
Он провел языком по шее, чуть прикусив кожу, поцеловал ключицы и вырвал у меня стон бессильной злости, лизнув сосок. Я не хочу этого. Не хочу. Но сколько бы я не повторял про себя эту мантру – не помогало. Кэрио умело находил чувствительные места, и я не мог противиться ему. Он спускался все ниже, исследуя языком и губами каждую часть тела, провел языком вокруг пупка, сжал горячими ладонями бедра. А когда его губы коснулись возбужденной плоти, я чуть не закричал – не позволил только платок. Прилив желания заставил вздрогнуть. Как он мог так измываться надо мной? Зачем? Увернуться от его вездесущих ладоней и губ не удавалось. Кэрио ласкал член, и это было ужасно. И возбуждало. От этого становилось только хуже. Меня разрывало от двойственного желания сбежать и отдаться настойчивым ласкам. Язык Кэрио обвел контур головки, прошелся по всей длине ствола, лизнул яички, а потом он накрыл член ртом, пропуская вглубь. Я уже почти ничего не соображал. На грани сознания почувствовал, как в меня скользнул палец, скользнул легко, смазанный маслом. Движения языка не прекращались ни на миг, губы плотным кольцом скользили по влажной плоти. И когда казалось, я взорвусь от возбуждения, Кэрио оторвался от члена. Прохладный, контрастирующий с жаром рта воздух, заставил выгнуться мое тело, потянуться за желанным теплом. В тот момент я ни о чем другом думать не мог. Все мои ощущения сосредоточились на вибрирующем возбуждении. Резкая боль отрезвила меня, твердая плоть Кэрио ворвалась в тело. Он склонился надо мной и осушил губами выступившие слезы.  
\- Тише. Сейчас пройдет.  
Мне хотелось оттолкнуть его, сбросить с себя, но руки были крепко зафиксированы, ноги широко разведены. Я пытался хоть как-то сопротивляться, но все было бесполезно. Двигаясь, я только глубже позволял войти в себя. От усилий ленты натягивались, больно впиваясь в кожу, но я все же пытался освободиться. Кэрио двинул бедрами, еще и еще. Вошел до основания и замер, покрывая мое лицо поцелуями. Тяжесть чужого тела была непривычна, ощущение раздирающей плоти внутри приносило боль. Я чувствовал себя бабочкой, проткнутой булавкой. Худшего унижения нельзя было и придумать – подмять под себя лорда, как низшего.  
\- О боги, Дар, ты такой узкий и горячий.  
Кэрио двинулся назад, выходя почти полностью, и обратно, вновь до конца. Движения стали интенсивнее, резче. Я все так же не открывал глаз, даже голову повернул вбок, но это не помогало чувствовать каждой клеточкой тела берущего меня человека. Я содрогался от ритмичных толчков, боль почти ушла, и изменившаяся амплитуда движений внутри начала вызывать спавшее было возбуждение. Рука Кэрио спустилась к члену и сжала. Я сам не понимал, как могу испытывать удовольствие в такой ситуации, но я был возбужден. Казалось, мое тело живет отдельно от меня и получает удовольствие от происходящего. А я как бы со стороны наблюдаю за собой. В тот момент я почти желал ощущать боль, а не чувственное удовольствие, даруемое насилующим лордом. Движения его руки стали чаще и грубее, еще миг, и меня выгнуло в оргазме.  
\- Даааар…  
Кэрио сделал еще несколько движений, и я почувствовал, как он выплеснулся и упал рядом. Я попытался спихнуть повязку со рта и только замычал.  
\- Дар, - он, наконец, снял платок и впился поцелуем. Я сжал зубы, пытаясь не впустить внутрь его язык. Кэрио не стал настаивать и отстранился. По внутренней стороне бедра потекла теплая влага, от этого ощущения мне хотелось рычать. Унижение…  
\- Развяжи меня.  
\- Хорошо. Почему ты плачешь? Разве тебе не понравилось?  
Он провел пальцем по моему животу, орошенному моим же соком, и, глядя мне в глаза, облизал.  
\- Мне не понравилось. Сейчас же развяжи меня!  
Кэрио потянулся к удерживающим меня лентам и принялся их распутывать.  
\- Зачем ты так вырывался? Кожу натер.  
Как только мои руки оказались свободными, я тут же оттолкнул его от себя и, не говоря ни слова, ушел в ванную. Прикрыв за собой дверь, без сил опустился на пол. Может, мой стремительный уход и был похож на бегство, но мне нужно побыть одному после случившегося, отмыться от его прикосновений. Заставив себя подняться, я залез в ванну и пытался оттереть свою кожу, смыть семя и поцелуи со своего тела... Еще бы смыть воспоминания. Когда я, завернувшись в очередное полотенце, вышел из ванной комнаты, Кэрио все еще лежал возле камина и повернул голову в мою сторону.  
\- Где моя одежда?  
\- На кровати.  
\- Ты ее не отдавал чистить?  
\- Нет. Она чистая.  
Я быстро оделся, стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальный взгляд хозяина дома, который раздевал меня, невзирая на одежду.  
\- Ты меня обманул.  
\- Немного.  
\- Ты меня изнасиловал.  
\- Тебе понравилось.  
\- Ничего подобного. По моей воле этого бы не случилось.  
\- Увидимся завтра.  
\- Нет, Кэрио. Оставь меня в покое. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Никогда!  
\- Нет. – Его ответ застиг меня, когда я открывал дверь.  
\- Прости?  
\- Я сказал, нет.  
\- Ты получил, что хотел. Что тебе еще нужно?  
\- Я не говорил, что хочу тебя только один раз взять.  
Как он посмел? Ему мало унизить меня один раз, нужно сделать это еще? Хотя это риторический вопрос.  
\- Больше этого не повторится.  
\- Дарион, я приду завтра к тебе.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Кэрио, неужели у тебя нет ни капли чести?  
\- Весьма эфемерная субстанция, Дар. А вот ты вполне реален, и я еще не удовлетворен.  
\- Нет.  
\- А как же репутация рода и все такое?  
\- И долго ты намереваешься меня этим шантажировать?  
\- Пока ты мне не надоешь.  
\- Тогда ты тоже не оставляешь мне выбора, Кэрио. Поединок. Завтра. В Восточном лесу на рассвете.  
Я успел увидеть его удивление, но поспешил уйти, иначе поединок состоялся бы прямо здесь. Но сейчас у меня не то состояние, когда я могу сосредоточиться на бое.  
Поединки чести запрещены еще указом предыдущего Императора, но Кэрио не оставил мне выбора. Расплатиться своим унижением за его помощь мне стоило немало гордости, а он еще требовал продолжения. За кого он меня принимает? Нельзя было допускать подобного. О чем я только думал? Если весть о поединке достигнет Императора, нам грозит наказание, но, по крайней мере, я отстою свою честь. Лучше кара, чем позор. Как я мог так попасться? Если бы я мог только помыслить, чем обернется для меня посещение этого Дома, ни за что не пошел бы туда. Но я пошел. 

Кэрио.

Поединок… Мысли о таком повороте меня не посещали. Он хочет поединок чести. Когда он так спокойно об том сказал, я даже не нашелся с ответом. Ну что ж, хочет поединок, так тому и быть. Только на моих условиях, как вызываемый, я имею право на установлении правил. И место Дарион выбрал отдаленное и уединенное, никто не должен нас там увидеть. Высочайшим Указом поединки запрещены, хотя, по правде говоря, нарушается он постоянно, на моем счету уже несколько. Теперь есть повод потренировать руку, чтобы завтра не ударить в грязь лицом. Я спустился в зал для фехтования и приказал принести родовое оружие. Слуга принес обтянутый черной кожей футляр. Я ласково провел пальцами по тиснению на крышке и поднял ее. В углублении на алом атласе лежала шпага и дага в пару к ней. Подобное оружие делается сразу же после рождения в семье мальчика, оно всегда индивидуально, и в Империи несколько мастеров, которые изготавливают ритуальное оружие. Используется оно, как правило, в поединках чести, носится на официальные мероприятия при дворе. В бою, на войне, например, его не используют, слишком изящно и бесполезно против того же меча. Оно на протяжении всей жизни владельца сопровождает его, как реликвия, и когда человек уходит в лучший мир, то личная шпага и дага уходят вместе с ним. До этого мне, надеюсь, далеко. Я всегда с некоторым трепетом достаю клинок, и сейчас залюбовался бликами от свечей на этом прекрасном и великолепно отточенном металле. Я провел пальцем по острию, из тонкого пореза выступила капелька крови и тут же впиталась в клинок. В этом есть какая-то магия, клинок всегда перед боем следует напоить своей кровью, и он всегда впитывает первую каплю. Каким образом это делается, никто не знает. Секреты изготовления подобного оружия мастера хранят, как величайшую тайну Империи, и передают только избранному ученику.  
Упражнялся я несколько часов, и весь взмокший, но довольный тем, что не забыл технические приемы, я, наконец, мог расслабиться и отдохнуть перед завтрашним поединком. Дарион, ты просто кладезь сюрпризов, с тобой все интересней. И не только в постели. Мои мысли вернулись к прошедшей ночи, и возбуждение покалывающей волной прошлось по телу. Как он хорош! Выгибающееся навстречу тело, взмокшие пряди шоколадных волос вдоль овала лица. Твердая прямая плоть в моей ладони. Я закусил губу. Картина связанного и стонущего подо мной Дара распалила меня, и я тотчас же вызвал ассерта – Тинса. Мальчишка явился, и я сразу же его повалил на кровать, стащил брюки и вошел, наслаждаясь узким и горячим телом. Двигался резко, быстро, и развязка не заставила себя ждать. Похоже, прошлая ночь не утолила моего желания, а лишь распалила. Я вкусил тела Дара и теперь хочу еще. Хочу обладать им всем без остатка, хочу, чтобы он отдавался мне по доброй воле, чтобы его руки цеплялись за меня в порыве страсти, притягивая ближе и царапая спину. Я брал мальчишку еще несколько раз и утомленный уснул.  
Проснулся я в приподнятом расположении духа и отлично выспавшимся. Одевшись и прихватив оружие, я решил заглянуть в комнату молений. Признаться, я здесь еще не был после переезда, моя благочестивость оставляет желать лучшего. Но сегодня я вознес молитву богам на удачу в предстоящем, возжег на подставке приторно-ароматные свечи. Да помогут мне боги.

Восточный лес находился на окраине. Я остановил коня на холме, залюбовавшись на миг открывшимся видом: деревья, окутанные предрассветной дымкой, казались загадочными и таинственными. И это волшебство будет тронуто звуками клинков. Я приехал раньше противника, и теперь неспешно приближался к назначенному месту. Спешившись и привязав жеребца у дерева, я принялся ждать Дара. Послышался стук копыт, и из-за деревьев показался всадник. Солнце только показалось из-за горизонта, и еще робкие его лучи скользнули по кромке леса, изгоняя ночной туман, отразились бликами в волосах приближающегося Дариона.  
\- Доброе утро, Дар.  
Выглядел он уставшим – круги под глазами свидетельствовали о бессонной ночи, но упрямо поджатые губы – об уверенности в правильном решении.  
\- Я не давал тебе позволения так меня называть.  
\- После случившегося тебе не кажется, что можно опустить формальности?  
\- Не кажется. Твои условия?  
Дарион достал свою пару – великолепная шпага с черной гардой и также дага.  
\- При моем выигрыше ты становишься моим любовником. Добровольно.  
\- А в случае моей победы ты оставляешь в покое меня и не запрещаешь встречаться с Клио?  
\- Справедливо.  
\- Ты так легко соглашаешься?  
\- Победа будет за мной.  
\- А не слишком ли ты самонадеян, Кэрио?  
\- В самый раз, Дар.  
\- Я не буду твоим любовником.  
\- Ты так уверен в своем проигрыше?  
\- Наоборот, я уверен в победе.  
\- Ну что ж, приступим.  
С улыбкой отсалютовав Дару, я полностью сосредоточился, сливаясь со своим оружием, шпага идеально лежала в руке. Начало боя – один из самых серьезных моментов, сейчас мы присматриваемся друг к другу, полагаясь на тактильное восприятие. Кружим, пока на дальней дистанции, как любовники, примеряясь к визави. Хотя любовниками мы уже стали, так что это нас сближает, что бы об этом не думал Дар. Первым пока никто не атаковал, я ждал действий от него и решил немного спровоцировать.  
\- Дар, может, перенесем нашу борьбу на другое поле?  
И провел языком по губам. Ответная реакция не заставила себя ждать, Дар стремительно начал атаковать. Выпад, отступление. В ответ укол и снова дальняя дистанция. Теперь моя очередь. Выпад, он закрывается, чуть отступая. Пока не бой – прощупывание умений оппонента, проверка прочности нервов. На поединок нужно приходить со спокойным сердцем и холодным разумом. Именно этого и не хватало Дару. Он снова атакует, в ответ проходящий батман. Звон клинков эхом отражается от стены леса. Азарт боя, возбуждение, сродни сексуальному, и глаза напротив. Глаза синие, как сталь клинка в руке. Я ухожу в защиту, отступая, Дар наступает и атакует, я выполняю двойной перевод. Дар в ярости снова наступает – нельзя во время боя терять разум. Перевод, и пока он сосредоточился на защите, сократить дистанцию до расстояния вытянутой руки. Потом ближе. Одновременно со скользящим ударом даги выполнить мягким круговым движением руки обманный маневр. Его дага летит в сторону, четкий росчерк, и рукав рубашки оппонента пропитывается кровью. Дар отвлекся лишь на секунду, а потом изумленные глаза смотрят на клинок, упершийся в основание шеи. Я ни на миг не отвожу взгляда, дыхание сбито и усталость сказывается – все-таки он довольно неплох в фехтовании. Несколько эмоций мгновенно сменяются на его лице при осознании происшедшего: неверие, гнев, горечь и гордость. Даже побежденный, он смог не потерять хладнокровия и выдержки. Уверен, что держать себя в руках ему стоит невероятных усилий. Я восхищен. Хочется отбросить оружие и…  
\- Почему ты медлишь? Давай, всего одно движение. – Столько отчаянной решимости в глазах.  
\- Поединок был твоей инициативой. Твоя смерть мне ни к чему. Наоборот, ты нужен мне живым.  
\- Кэрио, лучше убей меня. Я не буду твоим низшим. Никогда!  
\- Победа в поединке за мной, теперь я ставлю условия. Это поединок чести, не мне напоминать тебе об этом. У тебя нет выбора. – Он побледнел, и ярость потухла. – Ты выполнишь одно мое желание, и я больше не потревожу твой покой. И… - Дар дернулся. По шее потекла тоненькая алая струйка. – Аккуратнее. Вот видишь, ты поранился.  
\- Не делай вид, будто озабочен моим состоянием. – Я предпочел проигнорировать эту реплику.  
\- Так вот, мое желание. И упреждая твое возмущение, это не о то, о чем ты подумал.  
\- И что же это?  
\- Нет. Сначала ты дашь обещание выполнить его.  
\- Шагнуть с завязанными глазами, не зная, что перед тобой пропасть?  
\- Не драматизируй, Дар. Одно желание, и ты избавишься от меня навсегда. Разве не заманчиво?  
\- В твоих устах очень заманчиво, это и настораживает. Но у меня ведь нет выбора. Ты мне его просто не оставил с самого первого взгляда. Я согласен.  
\- Слово, Дар. Дай слово.  
\- Даю тебе свое слово, Кэрио, выполнить одно твое желание.  
Я кивнул и опустил оружие. Что и говорить, к чему мне его смерть? Я даже сейчас, разгоряченный и утомленный боем, не могу связно мыслить. Дар, растрепавшийся от резкий движений, с ярким румянцем и чуть приоткрытыми губами от все еще не восстановившегося дыхания, вызывал во мне однозначные эмоции. Желание наброситься на него прямо сейчас и взять на еще влажной от утренней влаги траве вытесняет практически все остальное, наливается тяжестью в паху. С огромным трудом я заставил себя расслабиться и отвлечься от представших перед внутренним взором соблазнительных картин.  
\- Хорошо. С твоим гипертрофированным чувством чести и гордости я могу быть уверен, что слово ты сдержишь.  
\- И в чем суть?  
\- Мы отправляемся на прогулку. Я сообщу тебе, когда.  
Больше я ничего предпочел не говорить, пусть теряется в догадках. Вскочив на коня, я умчался, пока он не пришел в себя от растерянности. У меня появилась отличная идея. Возможно, если мы останемся наедине, ничто и никто не будет отвлекать его от моего внимания.  
Полный воодушевления и энтузиазма, я приступил к подготовке нашей прогулки. О, он еще не знает, что я задумал, и переполняющее меня предвкушение реакции Дара было отличным стимулом организовать все побыстрее. И еще я хотел купить ему подарок, нечто особенное, и по этому поводу имелись кое-какие мысли.  
В салоне украшений я был не впервые, здесь можно приобрести изысканный интимный подарок для возлюбленного или официальный подарок – выбор велик. Нежный перелив колокольчиков над массивной резной дверью оповещал владельца о посетителе. Сейчас он был занят другим покупателем, вернее покупательницей, и я, кивнув на вежливый поклон хозяина, решил пока посмотреть. Свет сквозь небольшие окна с богатыми драпировками всех оттенков синего практически не проникал внутрь. Стены отделаны светлым деревом с фигурными вставками темного, потолок декорирован тканью наподобие шатра – из центра расходился уложенный в аккуратные складки светло-голубой атлас, расшитый мелким жемчугом. И как будто плавно переходили в огромный светильник со спускающимися до пола низками разнокалиберных жемчужин. Свечи в этом светильнике располагались по спирали и играли бликами по глянцевой поверхности бусин. Слева от входа стоял огромный круглый стол из прозрачного камня, несколько кресел, обитых темно-синим бархатом. А у стен расставлены разных размеров витрины с предлагаемым товаром. Небольшое помещение больше напоминало шкатулку для украшений, нежели торговый дом, скорее претензия на салон. Хотя он таковым и являлся. Сюда не чурались заходить лорды для выбора подарков, и у владельца всегда находилась какая-нибудь необычная вещица, за которую порой могли отдать целое состояние. Изредка мне доводилось здесь бывать вместе с друзьями, но сегодня я намеренно сюда зашел и искал что-нибудь особенное для моего Дара. Я не уставал повторять: «Мой Дар. Мой. Мой». Мое наваждение в моих руках, в моей полной власти, от осознания этого дрожь пробегала по всему телу. Хотелось преподнести ему такой подарок, который символизировал бы его принадлежность мне.  
\- Добрый день, лорд Брамонк. Чем могу помочь?  
Хозяин, наконец, освободился и мог теперь уделить внимание мне. Он видел меня несколько раз и запомнил мое имя? Хотя это его работа.  
\- Я ищу кое-что особенное.  
\- Тогда Вы пришли по адресу. Здесь множество особенных вещей. Это должно быть украшение?  
\- Да. Что-нибудь необычное.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, чтобы понять, что предлагать, кому предназначается искомая вещь?  
\- Юноше.  
\- Это должен быть личный подарок?  
\- Да.  
\- Присядьте, пожалуйста. – Хозяин вышел в арочный проем и вскоре вернулся с несколькими футлярами. Он открыл один и развернул ко мне. – Это ножные браслеты, выполненные из нескольких металлов, что делает их расцветку радужной. – Браслеты выглядели, как тончайшая паутинка, переплетение изящных листьев и с одной стороны три крошечных бабочки с изумрудными крыльями.  
\- Невесомое изделие, сложно поверить, что это металл.  
\- Это так. Уникальная вещь. Вот еще одно интересное изделие.  
Передо мной распахнулась еще один футляр – на черном шелке красовались два перстня и булавка для галстука. Прекрасная работа. Но это также не то.  
\- Это не то, что Вы искали. Тогда может это?  
Довольно большая шкатулка с гравировкой распахнулась, и я понял – это то, что я искал.  
\- Весьма необычная вещица. Ко мне она попала из Восточной империи. Аналогов не существует, делалась по индивидуальному заказу. Раритет.  
Россыпь аквамаринов разных оттенков на тончайших серебряных колечках причудливо переплетались. Посередине шла подвеска из трех цепочек, соединенных квадратной формы топазом, и заканчивалась кольцом с гравировкой по ободку и россыпью мелких камней.  
\- Колечко расстегивается. Вот здесь, нажатием этого камня.  
Эта вещь одевалась на бедра, подвеска спускалась к паху, и кольцо застегивалось на мужской плоти. Уникальная вещь. Дар в одном этом украшении будет смотреться великолепно. И хотя стоимость была равна едва ли не стоимости дома, я ни миг не усомнился, брать ли его. 

Через несколько дней, отправив моему неприступному гордецу записку, я отправился дожидаться его на выезде из столицы. Немного времени подумать и успокоиться, пока доедет, ему не помешает. Да и у меня без его присутствия чуть улягутся мысли. Встречу я назначил в гостевом доме на Большом перекрестке. К тому же потом у него будет меньше возможностей сбежать от меня или повернуть обратно, хотя он ведь дал слово. А ему можно верить. Если лорд не выполнит обещание – это позор, и никто не позволит усомниться в своей чести.  
Гостевой дом с оригинальным названием «У Большого Перекрестка» выглядел основательным и внушительным: трехэтажное строение с огромным двором и просторной конюшней. Перекресток – пересечение основных торговых путей, к тому же выезд из столицы, и этот приют пользуется популярностью среди купцов, но и лорды не брезгуют остановиться на ночлег. Здесь всегда к услугам большие, светлые и, что немаловажно, чистые комнаты и весьма недурная кухня – не изыски, конечно, но вкусно. Первым делом заказав комнату и ужин, я мог расслабиться в ожидании Дара.

 

Глава 4. 

Дарион.

Позорное фиаско… Я, конечно же, не надеялся на звание лучшего фехтовальщика Империи, но полагал, что владею шпагой не хуже Брамонка. Что ж, тем горше вкус поражения. Как, должно быть, он наслаждается, унизив меня, хотя куда уж больше. По праву победителя оставил мне жизнь, усугубив положение требованием выполнения желания. За что боги наказывают меня, поставив в такую ситуацию? Я всегда старался взращивать в себе терпение и хладнокровие, по примеру родителей гордо держать голову и не теряться в сложных ситуациях. Учителя научили многому, только не тому, как жить в реальном светском обществе. Я оказался совершенно не подготовлен к нему. Да и как можно было предположить подобное развитие событий? Будто всю жизнь провел, общаясь с растениями, а не изучал, помимо прочего, этикет у лучших преподавателей. К чему все это? Никто не придерживается общепринятых норм поведения. Как вообще можно жить в этом лицемерном обществе? Как могли мои родители воспитывать меня вдали от равных мне по положению? Наверняка, они хотели как лучше. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.  
Я еще долго не мог сдвинуться с места, смотря вслед удаляющемуся Кэрио. Гнев, стыд и облегчение переполняли меня. Боль в руке привела в чувство – нужно заняться перевязкой, пока не истек кровью. Хотя это всего лишь царапина, нанесенная умелой рукой, и пострадала в основном только моя гордость. Я всегда считал ненависть недостойным и несвойственным мне чувством, но иного названия снедающему чувству к Кэрио я не нашел. Выполнить его желание и навсегда вычеркнуть лорда Брамонка из своей жизни. Долг чести. Эта мысль несколько успокаивала. Всего лишь долг. Именно так и нужно относиться к предстоящему испытанию. Но есть еще Клио. Она не виновата в том, что ее брат такой… неадекватный. Но как теперь смотреть ей в глаза? Помнить, что сделал Кэрио, видеть в ее глазах отражение брата.  
Отдав лошадь на попечение слуг и проигнорировав предложение осмотреть перевязанную руку, я тут же поднялся к себе. Здесь безопасно, и не нужно держать лицо, можно расслабиться. О, боги! В кого я превращаюсь? Еще только недавно радовался церемонии восемнадцатилетия, новым знакомствам, этому дому, все было так волнительно. А теперь осталось единственное желание – сбежать на край света и никого не видеть. И уют дома теперь вовсе не радует. Кэрио! Ненавижу тебя! Зачем ты появился в моей жизни, перевернув все с ног на голову? Я огляделся в поисках какого-нибудь подходящего предмета, чтобы сорвать накопившуюся и долго сдерживаемую злость, которую не погасил поединок, но только приумножил ее. И тут взгляд зацепился за расставленные чьей-то заботливой рукой фарфоровые вазы. Когда мелкие осколки отскочили от противоположной стены и с приглушенным стуком упали на пол, мне стало немного легче. Ступая по потрескивающим под ногами фарфоровым кусочкам, я отправился в ванную. Теперь действительно можно расслабиться.  
Записка от Кэрио пришла через несколько дней и была предельно лаконичной: место и время встречи. На Большом перекрестке? Смутные подозрения о прогулке, на которую я так опрометчиво согласился, терзали меня всю дорогу. В течение двух дней я добирался до назначенного места встречи и вот, ближе к вечеру, я спешился во дворе гостевого дома. Кэрио я нашел в трапезном зале за ужином. Одет он был, как и я – скромно, по-дорожному, без пышности придворного стиля – темная удобная одежда. Увидев меня, лорд отсалютовал бокалом и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
\- Может, объяснишь, почему назначил встречу так далеко от столицы?  
\- И тебе добрый вечер, Дар.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что он добрый. Я жду ответа.  
\- Всему свое время. А сейчас присядь и насладись едой. Рыба сегодня недурна.  
Кэрио определенно наслаждался и ужином, и всей ситуацией в целом, чего я не мог сказать о себе.  
\- Будем делать вид, что мы друзья, и вести светские беседы?  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Может потому, что мы с тобой не друзья?  
Его глаза вспыхнули, и, наклонившись через стол, он тихо произнес:  
\- Вот тут ты прав, Дар, мы не друзья. Мы – любовники.  
И ответить на это мне было нечего. Но как он смеет об этом говорить, да еще и здесь, где каждый может услышать? Пока мы обменивались любезностями, подошла девушка принять заказ. Миловидная, белокурая, в чистом переднике, она вежливо улыбалась, глядя на меня. Я уловил боковым зрением хмурое выражение моего визави. Похоже, он ревнует меня ко всем, кто только даже улыбнется мне. Я сделал заказ и повернулся к Кэрио, но не успел ничего сказать, как его окликнули:  
\- Кэрио! Это и впрямь ты?  
\- Зенор! Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.  
Улыбка Кэрио была натянута, непонятно, то ли он обрадовался встрече, то ли расстроился, что нам помешали. Но он быстро справился с недовольством и, представив нас, пригласил лорда к столу. Лорд Элинот – дальний родственник Кэрио, и, похоже, он все-таки рад встрече.  
\- Какими молитвами богам я заслужил радость вновь увидеть тебя, Кэрио?  
\- Видимо, усердно молился. Мы путешествуем.  
\- У меня здесь кое-какие дела, но после я свободен и приглашаю вас к себе в гости.  
\- Зенор…  
\- Отказа не приму. Собирайтесь, улажу свои дела, и поедем. К тому же, матушка у меня гостит, а она всегда рада тебя видеть.  
\- Хорошо.  
Зенор встал и направился к своему столику, а Кэрио вздохнул и уронил руки на стол.  
\- Дар, ты не возражаешь, если мы заедем к моим родственникам?  
\- Это и есть твое желание?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда с каких это пор ты спрашиваешь моего согласия?  
\- Дар, если ты не согласишься, мне придется обидеть отказом Зенора и его матушку.  
\- Не нужно. Я согласен.  
Умеет он преподнести так, что я себя еще и виноватым должен чувствовать.  
Поместье лорда Элиота располагалось в трех часах езды от Большого перекрестка. Огромный старый дом в стиле Второй Эпохи Империи. Вычурный, изобилующий декоративными элементами особняк производил впечатление, скорее, подавляющее, да еще и выполнен был из темного камня.  
\- Этот особняк мне достался от дедушки, он завещал его старшему сыну моего отца. Я уже привык к его облику.  
Видимо, на моем лице отразились мысли об этом месте, и Зенор решил объяснить столь странный выбор для молодого лорда. Он все еще смотрел на меня. Ожидал ответной реплики?  
\- Очень необычный дом.  
\- Дарион, спасибо за корректность. Кэрио первый раз его увидел… Сколько тебе тогда было? – Обратился он к родственнику.  
\- Лет двенадцать.  
\- Да, точно. Я тогда только прошел ритуал совершеннолетия и въехал сюда. Леди Брамонк приехала навестить мою матушку, и они заехали с визитом. Тогда и ты с ними был и сказал, что этот дом ужасен, и жить здесь может только выживший из ума старик.  
\- Да уж, – Кэрио рассмеялся. – А потом матушка долго извинялась за мое поведение. Признаться, Зенор, я до сих пор не изменил своего мнения.  
\- За это я поселю тебя в подвале.  
\- Ну, если там будет бочонок того розового вина, то я согласен.  
Они весело переговаривались, вспоминали совместно проведенное время, смеялись, а я незаметно наблюдал за Кэрио. Он казался открытым, веселым и приятным в общении, и, возможно, при других обстоятельствах мы могли бы стать друзьями. Да еще и эта его схожесть с Клио. Но я тут же одернул себя – меня не должны посещать подобные мысли. Не после всего происшедшего.  
Поселили нас рядом, хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы Зенор все-таки выполнил свою угрозу по поводу подвала.  
Внутреннее убранство соответствовало стилю внешнего вида дома – та же вычурность и излишняя декоративность. Столовая, в которую мы спустились к завтраку, больше походила на зал приемов. Огромное помещение с высоким потолком, поддерживаемым по углам атлантами, сходился куполом с росписью. Стены изобиловали лепниной и множеством пилястр различных размеров. Огромный стол с пестрой каменной столешницей был окружен массивными резными стульями. Слуга с трудом отодвигал их, когда мы садились. Помещение давило своей грандиозностью. Похоже, у архитектора сего строения немалая мания величия и полное отсутствие чувства меры и вкуса. К завтраку спустились все, и начали подавать. Вопреки моим опасениям, еда была вкусной и без особых изысков.  
В разговоре я практически не участвовал, лишь отвечал на заданные напрямую вопросы. Я как-то не был расположен вести светские беседы. Мне хотелось покончить со всем этим фарсом – я Кэрио не друг, и мне вовсе не нравилось улыбаться его родственникам. Меньше всего мне хотелось оттягивать выполнение обещания, и напряженность не давала расслабиться и наслаждаться текущей ситуацией.  
Леди Элинот мне понравилась – скромная, немногословная женщина, она искренне радовалась встрече с Кэрио и со мной, как другом ее родственника. Знала бы она…  
После завтрака матушка Зенора покинула дом своего сына, и он, предоставив нас самим себе, отправился на какую-то встречу, и так загадочно улыбался, что, подозреваю, она была отнюдь не деловая. И впервые после встречи на Большом перекрестке мы с Кэрио остались наедине. Условно, конечно, дом-то полон слуг, но, боюсь, они слабая помеха лорду, если он снова решит воспользоваться ситуацией. Но, как ни странно, он не предпринимал никаких попыток повторить то, что случилось накануне поединка. Более того, Кэрио был предельно вежлив и не приближался ко мне ближе, чем на два шага. Меня несколько озадачивало такое поведение, учитывая, как он стремился завладеть моим телом. Но, определенно, я испытывал облегчение. Может, он действительно больше не будет предпринимать попыток усугубить мой позор?  
Зенор вернулся лишь к вечеру и в прекрасном расположении духа, что оказалось заразительным. Ужин прошел на удивление легко. Хозяин развлекал нас разными байками, и к концу вечера я расслабился и даже начал получать удовольствие от навязанного ситуацией общества. После Зенор пригласил нас на бокал того самого вина, при этом они с Кэрио переглянулись, но я не придал этому значения. Как оказалось, зря. Расслабляться в обществе лорда Брамонка мне категорически нельзя.  
Помещение, куда привел нас Зенор, было несколько необычным – нечто среднее между малой гостиной и будуаром. В центре стоял круглый подиум, обитый мягким бархатистым материалом, чуть в стороне несколько диванов, на которых мы и расположились. С неопределенной улыбкой лорд Элинот подал разлитое по бокалам вино.  
\- Дар, я бы на твоем месте особо не налегал на него.  
\- Ты мне не указ, Кэрио.  
\- У него несколько… необычное действие.  
Я проигнорировал его указания. С чего я должен слушать его? Мягкое, с легким цветочным ароматом и терпковатым вкусом вино великолепно шло под неторопливый разговор, хотя я по большей части молча наслаждался напитком. Через некоторое время мне показалось, что происходит что-то странное – чувство легкой эйфории, расслабленности, погружения в приятную истому. Затуманенным сознанием я отметил мягкий полумрак, приятную легкую музыку, льющуюся, скорее всего, из-за портьеры в дальнем конце помещения. В обстановке чувствовалась… интимность. В комнату скользнули три ассерта – двое юношей и девушка – и, повинуясь знаку хозяина, начали танцевать. Томные и грациозные движения в такт музыке завораживали, гибкие извивающиеся тела притягивали взгляд изящностью и красотой. Чей-то взгляд прожигал насквозь, я повернул голову – Кэрио. В глазах огонь. По телу прошла волна жара, сжавшись в пылающий комок внизу живота. С трудом отвернувшись, я вернулся к представлению. Происходящее повергало в шок. Все трое ассерта уже были обнажены и расположились на подиуме, назначения которого я не мог понять. Действо становилось все откровеннее – они ласкали друг друга и страстно целовались. Как завороженный, я не мог оторвать от представшей картины взгляда. Юноши уложили девушку на спину и склонились над ней. Вместе эти трое смотрелись до неприличия эстетично – длинные волосы у всех, почти до бедер, девушка и один юноша с темными волосами, а второй – с белоснежными. Они находились так близко друг к другу, руки переплетались во взаимных ласках. Белокурый юноша оторвался от девушки и, притянув к себе темноволосого, впился в уже припухшие губы. Глубокий поцелуй не отвлекал их от ласк лежащей между ними девушки. Затем, оторвавшись от нее, беловолосый ассерт опустился меж раскинутых бедер девушки, и негромкий возглас-стон сорвался с ее губ. Темноволосый юноша целовал, ласкал обоих, а потом стал позади медленно двигающегося блондина и, поглаживая того по спине, плавно вошел в него. Беловолосый издал рык и подался назад, насаживаясь на немалый орган любовника. Они двигались в унисон, все трое. Непонятно, где были чьи руки, темные и светлые пряди перемешались – гармоничное трио. Их стоны становились громче, а движения резче.  
Я вскочил, вернее, попытался. Тело ослабло, и перед глазами плыло, в голове туман, было почему-то невыносимо жарко. Нет сил больше смотреть на это. Это слишком вызывающе, слишком… возбуждающе. Полутемный коридор, где я очутился, покинув комнату, казался бесконечным. Держась за стенку, я попробовал идти, но ноги подкосились, и я съехал на пол. Что со мной происходит? Чьи-то крепкие руки подняли меня на ноги.  
\- Кэрио…  
\- Я. Наверное, ты слишком много выпил вина. У него сильный эффект.  
\- Я так и знал, что доверять тебе нельзя.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал.  
\- Что вы туда подмешали?  
\- Оно сделано на основе нескольких трав, оказывающих расслабляющее и немного возбуждающее воздействие.  
Ничего себе немного! Такого дикого возбуждения, которое становилось все нестерпимее, я не испытывал никогда.  
\- Я так и знал.  
\- Я понял. Пойдем, помогу дойти до твоей комнаты.  
\- Убери от меня свои руки, Кэрио! – Я оттолкнул его и, не удержавшись, снова оказался на полу.  
\- Дар, перестань вести себя, как ребенок! Сам ты не дойдешь.  
Я пытался оттолкнуть его руки, властно удерживающие меня за талию и отчего-то вызывающие еще более сильный жар. Это ненормально и неправильно. Но оттолкнуть не получалось, все кружилось перед глазами, и непонятные чувства раздирали на части. Хотелось убежать прочь, хотелось прижаться к этим ладоням. Резко пол ушел из-под ног. Я не сразу понял – меня взяли на руки.  
\- Немедленно поставь меня обратно!  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Да как ты смеешь так со мной обращаться?  
\- Успокойся, Дар. Донесу до комнаты, а если будешь брыкаться, то мы упадем на лестнице, и ты свернешь себе шею.  
\- Может, оно и к лучшему.  
\- Не смей так говорить!  
Было что-то такое в его голосе, что я даже затуманенным сознанием понял – лучше промолчать. Как добрались до комнаты, я не помнил, периодически проваливаясь то ли в сон, то ли в вязкую тьму. Очнулся я уже на кровати, меня раздевали. Кто-то склонился, белые пряди щекотали лицо. Сражаясь с завязками на сорочке, пальцы иногда случайно касались обнаженной кожи, усиливая пылающий внутри огонь. Я словно парил, и присутствие чужого тела рядом будоражило и возбуждало. Я протянул руку и коснулся белых прядей, лицо склонилось ниже, пальцы замерли на груди. Я потянул за прядь, притягивая манящие губы, податливо распахнувшиеся навстречу моему языку. Удивление в потемневших глазах сменилось желанием.  
\- Клио…  
Мелькнула мысль, что у Клио голубые глаза, а не зеленые, но она тут же смылась усиливающимся возбуждением. Я еще сильнее прижал желанное тело.  
\- Клио…  
Она почему-то резко отстранилась, и я сам потянулся за так необходимой сейчас близостью. Меня резко перевернули на живот, и между ягодиц уперлось то, чего явно не могло быть у Клио, и я тут же почувствовал боль проникновения. Туман рассеялся, боль привела в чувство.  
\- Я не Клио.  
\- Кэрио…  
\- Да-а-а…  
Он всем телом вжимал меня в кровать, горячее дыхание опаляло затылок.  
\- Не смей! Отпусти!  
\- Уже посмел. Да-а-ар…  
Зафиксировав мои руки, он стал двигаться быстрее, волны боли сменялись удовольствием. И это было так неправильно и так желанно. Тело требовало разрядки, и я не заметил, как начал отвечать резким движениям, подставлять шею под жадные укусы-поцелуи, и финальный полукрик-полурык унес меня, наконец, в спасительную тьму.  
Проснулся я с тяжелой головой и странной расслабленностью во всем теле. Светящее в окно солнце свидетельствовало, что проспал я, наверное, до полудня. Я попытался подняться, но чья-то рука властно прижала к обнаженному телу, не отпуская.  
\- Доброе утро, Дар.  
О нет! Этого не может быть. Я ведь… Мы не могли? Но сознание садистски подбрасывало одну картинку вчерашних событий за другой. Во всем виновато вино.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- А вчера ты так страстно прижимался.  
\- Если бы вчера твой родственник не напоил меня афродизиаками, ничего подобного бы не произошло. Кэрио, неужели с тобой по доброй воле никто не ложится, если тебе приходится прибегать к подобным ухищрениям для завоевания любовника?  
Он напрягся и убрал руку, чем я и воспользовался, тут же выскользнув из постели.  
\- Так, Дар, только с тобой.  
\- Зачем я тебе нужен? К чему столько усилий?  
\- Если бы я знал... – еле слышно пробормотал Кэрио и, быстро одевшись, вышел.  
Это снова произошло. И как я только мог допустить повторения? Не понимаю. И хотя я сознавал всю глупость предъявляемых ему обвинений, виноват-то все равно он. Если бы этот лорд не повстречался на моем пути, со мной вообще ничего подобного не произошло бы. И прошлая ночь – всего лишь результат чрезмерного напряжения последних дней и действия афродизиаков, так услужливо преподнесенных мне. Что еще за сюрпризы меня ожидают? Необходимо поговорить с Кэрио на эту тему и обсудить условия его желания, дабы избегать впредь подобных «дружеских» вечеров. О реакции собственного тела на ласки лорда я предпочитал не думать. Это все вино, и только. Память еще хранила тот самый первый случай, унижение, боль. И странно, что в этот раз мое тело настолько отозвалось на очередное унижение. С трудом отмыв с себя запах и следы прошедшей ночи, (если бы таким же образом можно было стереть мысли), я отправился в комнату Кэрио. Он сразу же откликнулся на стук. Когда я вошел, я не ожидал застать его в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.  
\- Прошу прощения.  
\- Можно подумать, Дар, ты чего-то не успел рассмотреть.  
Предательские образы тут же всплыли в голове. Да что же это такое?  
\- Я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, и желательно, чтобы ты был более одетым.  
Какое-то иррациональное любопытство заставляло смотреть на гибкое стройное тело в мелких бисеринках воды. Влажные волосы, чуть темнее обычного, откинуты назад.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, если не хочешь чего-то большего, нежели просто разговор.  
Звук его голоса заставил вздрогнуть и покраснеть. Наваждение. Я тут же поспешил отвернуться. Несколько минут, показавшихся вечностью из-за осознания, что я прислушиваюсь к шороху одежды, а перед глазами все еще стоит образ обнаженного тела.  
\- И о чем ты хотел поговорить? – Кэрио, наконец, оделся, и ничто теперь не отвлекало от разговора. – Только не говори, что о вчерашнем. Я не виноват, что вино так подействовало на тебя. Обычно от него более умеренная реакция. К тому же я предупреждал тебя, Дар. Но ты предпочел проигнорировать. И ты сам стал инициатором близости.  
Последнюю фразу я предпочел пропустить мимо ушей, иначе я за себя не отвечаю.  
\- Не совсем об этом. Хотя в любом случае моя реакция никак не извиняет твоего поведения. Что меня сейчас волнует, так это условия твоего желания. Повторения вчерашнего я больше не допущу.  
\- Через пару дней мы поедем.  
\- На какой срок?  
\- Ты так торопишься избавиться от меня?  
\- Полагаешь, вопрос требует ответа?  
\- Видимо, нет.  
\- Вот именно. Ответ очевиден. Сколько времени займет твоя прогулка?  
\- Около трех декад.  
\- Отлично. И ни минутой больше, Кэрио.  
\- Конечно, Дар.  
Непонятный взгляд из-под ресниц и грустная улыбка. Хотя с чего ему-то грустить? Его план великолепно удался. И он что, ожидал радости с моей стороны по поводу всего этого?  
В столовую мы спустились вместе, молча и не глядя друг на друга. Великолепное настроение Зенора вызывало лишь раздражение, но тот, похоже, не замечал нашей реакции, вернее, ее отсутствия.  
\- Мой сосед, лорд Гренсер, приглашает меня на охоту. Он пишет, что придумал нечто оригинальное и созывает всех знакомых и соседей. Не желаете присоединиться?  
\- Дарион? – Кэрио вопросительно на меня посмотрел.  
\- Я не уверен, что…  
\- Да бросьте! Лорд Гренсер просто кладезь идей по необычным развлечениям. Кэрио, я не поверю, что ты откажешься.  
\- Зенор…  
\- Ничего не хочу слышать. Мы едем все вместе. Через час жду вас у конюшни.  
Зенор тут же покинул нас, отправившись отдавать распоряжения.  
\- Кэрио, в вашей семье не принято учитывать желания других людей? Все делается исключительно в угоду вам?  
\- Дар…  
\- Лучше не отвечай.

Поместье лорда Гренсера было под стать его хозяину – маленькое, непримечательное, но с большой претензией. Маслянистые глазки безупречно одетого молодого человека пробежались по нашим с Кэрио фигурам, и стало не по себе от его липкого взгляда. Не понимаю, что Зенор мог находить в обществе этого субъекта? Мне он категорически не нравился.  
\- Лорды, какая приятная неожиданность! В вашем обществе охота будет несоизмеримо приятней и азартней.  
От его речей, излишне сладостных, становилось противно. И, похоже, Кэрио наш новый знакомый также не понравился. Эта солидарность почему-то порадовала. Чуть позже к нам присоединились еще несколько лордов из близлежащих поместий. Шумно и с избыточным воодушевлением они обменивались приветствиями с суетившимся хозяином поместья. Что мы здесь делаем в столь сомнительной компании? В ожидании еще одного гостя лорд Гренсер предложил всем вина, но я спешно отказался. Кэрио лишь усмехнулся, отсалютовав бокалом. Пока я пытался найти хоть какие-то преимущества подобного времяпрепровождения в подобной компании, прибыл ожидаемый лорд. Поприветствовав хозяина, он скользнул заинтересованным взглядом по мне и удивленно воззрился на Кэрио.  
\- Кэрио! Ты ли это?  
\- Лиэр, какая приятная неожиданность!  
\- Взаимно. Как поживаешь?  
\- Хорошо, благодарю. Как ты?  
\- Отлично. – Его взгляд снова обратился ко мне. – Не представишь меня этому очаровательному лорду? Кажется, я Вас раньше не видел?  
\- Не видел.  
Нехотя Кэрио представил нас друг другу.  
\- И называйте меня Лиэр, прошу.  
Он отвесил изящный поклон и очаровательно улыбнулся. Взгляд почти черных глаз завораживал и притягивал. Я помимо воли улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Как пожелаете, Лиэр. А Вас прошу называть меня Дарионом. И опустим официоз совсем?  
\- О, Дарион, с огромным удовольствием с тобой я опущу любые условности.  
Тон Лиэра чуть игривый, голос с хрипотцой, любое выражение в его устах казалось двусмысленностью. Лорд одновременно и притягивал, и отталкивал – странное ощущение.  
\- Лиэр, - в голосе Кэрио ощущалась угроза, - даже и не думай.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Я понял. – От взгляда, брошенного в мою сторону Лиэром, мурашки пробежались по спине. – Дарион, надеюсь еще не один раз порадоваться твоему приятному обществу.  
Пока я недоуменно переводил взгляд с удаляющейся фигуры Лиэра на гневно сжимающего кулаки Кэрио, меня озарило, на что лорд намекал.  
\- Кэрио, он что?..  
\- Он положил на тебя глаз. Будь с ним осторожен. Его мягкая обходительность обманчива.  
\- И чем он отличается от тебя?  
\- Поверь, Дар, тебе лучше никогда этого не узнать.  
\- В моей жизни уже многое случилось такого, о чем я бы предпочел не знать.  
Кэрио еще хотел что-то сказать, но тут хозяин объявил, что привезли дичь и сейчас выпускают. Я думал, что шокировать меня уже невозможно, но то, что лорд Гренсер называл дичью, не лезло ни в какие рамки. Возле клетки собралось общество, все были уже изрядно навеселе и наблюдали за сидящими внутри.

Кэрио.

Светлые и темные боги! Я, конечно, о таком слышал. Такие развлечения не поощрялись и даже карались законом, но, тем не менее, в мире всегда хватало любителей острых ощущений. И вдали от столицы творилось многое запрещенное законами Империи, попираемыми пресытившимися аристократами. В тесной клетке перепугано жались друг к другу люди – ассерты. Зенор выглядел столь же удивленным, как и мы с Дарионом. Дар… На него страшно было смотреть: губы побелели от напряжения, в глазах гнев, а руки тянутся к оружию. Нужно срочно его остановить, пока он не вызвал на поединок инициатора этого мерзкого развлечения.  
\- Дар, - я заслонил клетку собой и попытался отвлечь его внимание на себя, - успокойся.  
\- Только не говори мне, что такие развлечения вполне в твоем вкусе, Кэрио.  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- Они ведь люди. Разве можно на них охотиться?  
\- Я понимаю твое негодование, Дар. Но тебе не стоит высказывать свое мнение при всех, поверь мне.  
\- Ты предлагаешь смотреть на это развлечение и ничего не предпринимать? И поверить тебе? Пропусти меня!  
\- Нет.  
Наша перепалка была замечена Лиэром, и он тут же оказался рядом.  
\- У вас все в порядке?  
\- Да, Лиэр, не беспокойся.  
\- Не говори за меня, Кэрио. Я не считаю, что все в порядке.  
\- Дарион, что случилось?  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? Разве подобающе лордам так развлекаться? Это варварство!  
Лиэр насмешливо смотрел на разгневанного Дара.  
\- И что же тебе не нравится, Дарион? Они всего лишь ассерты. К тому же, по условиям охоты, тот, кто сумеет остаться в живых, получит свободу. Для них это – шанс.  
\- Лиэр, я разочарован в тебе и твоих друзьях.  
\- Да будет тебе, Дарион. Это весело.  
Прозвучал сигнал, и клетку открыли. Человек десять боязливо вылезли из тесного пространства и с опаской поглядывали на собравшихся лордов. Грязные, в каких-то серых лохмотьях, они вызывали жалость. Незавидна их участь. Подобные развлечения мне претили, и, похоже, пора что-нибудь сделать, пока Дар не выкинул очередную глупость.  
\- Лорд Гренсер, я хочу выкупить у Вас этих ассертов.  
Наступившая тишина и удивленные взгляды лордов заставляли увериться в правильности своих действий.  
\- Зачем? – он недоуменно смотрел на меня, явно не понимая, почему я это делаю. – А, понимаю, вы хотите сами распоряжаться охотой, но, боюсь…  
\- Нет. Охоты не будет. – Я осознавал, что недовольные несостоявшимся развлечением лорды могут отреагировать весьма неадекватно.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю.  
Мне стало так противно, никто из них даже ни на миг не задумался, что они собираются сделать. Убивать себе подобных в качестве развлечения – что может быть хуже?  
\- Я заплачу Вам двойную цену за них.  
Почуяв выгоду, лорд широко улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно. Я заплатил пять империалов за каждого.  
\- Значит, я дам Вам по десять. Согласны?  
\- Как пожелаете, лорд Брамонк. Я прикажу слугам доставить их в Ваш дом.  
\- Да, будьте добры.  
И пока он не стал задавать новых вопросов, я быстро отсчитал нужную сумму.  
\- С Вами приятно иметь дело.  
\- Не могу сказать, что это взаимно. А теперь, лорды, прошу простить нас, мы вас покидаем.  
Уже выехав за пределы поместья, я с облегчением вздохнул. Все-таки напряжение, возникшее из-за моего вмешательства, могло вылиться неизвестно во что. Дар ехал чуть в стороне, рядом с Зенором, и задумчиво прикусывал нижнюю губу. На миг залюбовался его профилем, линией изящной шеи. Когда я вижу его, весь здравый смысл покидает меня напрочь. Вот зачем я потратил столько денег на этих ассертов? Раньше я бы просто уехал, и все, а теперь нашел нужным вмешаться. Хотя, возможно, равнодушие ко всему, что не касается меня лично, не менее преступно, чем участие в подобных развлечениях? И все из-за этих холодных глаз – в надежде, что они посмотрят на меня хотя бы с симпатией.  
\- Кэрио! Кэрио, ты не слышишь? – Я так увлекся созерцанием, что не услышал, как меня окликнули.  
\- Я слышу, Дар.  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить тебя.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что ты сделал. Это был достойный поступок.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.  
Легкая искренняя улыбка коснулась его губ, и сердце пропустило удар. Что же ты со мной делаешь, Дар?  
\- Кэрио, Дарион, - Зенор выглядел виноватым, - прошу прощения за происшедшее. Раньше такого не случалось. Конечно, развлечения у лорда Гренсера экзотичные, но подобного я никогда не видел.  
Сказать по правде, я был даже благодарен богам за этот случай. Благодаря ему, Дар мне улыбнулся от души, и это было самой большой наградой. Я готов был выкупить и освободить всех ассертов Империи, только бы он улыбался.  
\- Зенор, у тебя ужасные и недостойные друзья. – Дар… Что еще он мог сказать?  
\- Я…  
Чуть позади послышался крик и треск ветвей раскидистых кустарников, растущих вдоль дороги. Мы резко обернулись – на тропинку выбежала и тут же упала в придорожную пыль девушка. Она с усилием потянулась к нам. Дар спешился и едва успел ее поймать, норовившую тут же снова упасть.  
\- Это одна из ассертов из клетки, – объяснил он нам. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Господин! – девушка упала на колени. – Помогите! Они гонятся!  
\- Кто?  
\- Лорды. После того, как вы уехали, нам велели бежать и прятаться.  
\- Останься здесь, я разберусь. – Дарион подхватил плачущую девушку, а я отправился в ту сторону, откуда она выбежала. Да как посмел лорд Гренсер поступить подобным образом? Рядом просвистела стрела. Не хватало, чтобы меня еще и подстрелили, как куропатку. Ругательство само сорвалось с губ.  
\- Кэрио? Ты? – Из-за деревьев показался лорд.  
\- Лиэр? Ты решил меня пристрелить?  
\- Ну что ты? Как я могу? С гораздо большим удовольствием я бы тебя проткнул отнюдь не стрелой. – Он подошел так близко, что я боялся обжечься об огонь, пылавший в его глазах.  
\- Когда ты успокоишься?  
\- Кэрио, – Лиэр кончиками пальцев провел по моей щеке, обманчивая нежность сменилась грубым толчком. От удара о дерево на миг вышибло дух, лорд вжался в меня, вдавливая в жесткую кору. Властные губы не дали сорваться протесту. Несколько мгновений я позволял целовать себя, но, я знал Лиэра, на этом он не остановится. Нужно немедленно это прекратить. С усилием я оттолкнул его.  
\- Нет!  
\- Почему? Было время, когда тебе это очень даже нравилось.  
\- Вот именно, Лиэр. Ключевое слово в этой фразе – «было».  
\- И что же изменилось? – Его лицо снова оказалось в паре дюймов от моего. – Или все дело в том мальчике?  
\- Не смей к нему и приближаться!  
Ох, не стоило мне этого говорить. Хищный блеск в глазах Лиэра был тому подтверждением.  
\- Правда? И почему?  
\- Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться!  
\- Ммм… Как любопытно. Должно быть, мальчик весьма хорош.  
\- Лиэр, зачем он тебе нужен?  
\- Может, затем, что ты так ним дорожишь? Мне весьма любопытно.  
\- У тебя ничего не выйдет, мы уезжаем.  
\- Но вы ведь рано или поздно вернетесь в столицу.  
\- Ты его не получишь!  
\- Не горячись так, Кэр. – Он все сильнее вжимал меня в дерево. – Он мне не нужен. Слишком пресный, на мой вкус.  
Да уж. Какое счастье, что наши отношения с Лиэром ограничились только поцелуями. Я бы не пережил нечто большее и, слава богам, это понял прежде, чем очутился в объятьях лорда.  
\- Лиэр, ты все так же настойчив. – Его пальцы сжимали мои руки с такой силой, что, казалось, они сейчас сломаются. – Отпусти, мне больно.  
\- Я знаю. Как бы я хотел тебя увидеть в моем театре.  
\- Даже не мечтай об этом!  
\- Почему?  
Я не успел ничего ответить, как он снова впился в мой рот, кусая до крови, и только чей-то возглас заставил Лиэра отстраниться. Неужели это и испытывал Дар, когда я?.. Воспользовавшись тем, что хватка ослабла, я оттолкнул от себя Лиэра и наткнулся на изумленный взгляд Дариона. Только его здесь не хватало.  
\- Я волновался, тебя долго не было. Но, похоже, зря.  
Лиэр с хищной улыбкой облизал свои губы, собирая капельки крови, и совершенно светским тоном произнес.  
\- О, не волнуйся, Дарион. Мы просто выясняли один давний вопрос. А что заставило вас вернуться?  
\- Охота все же состоялась. – Его взгляд упал на брошенный Лиэром арбалет. – Но ты ведь об этом и так знаешь?  
\- Дарион… - С Лиэром он не справится ни в каком смысле. И пока Дар ничего не сделал, я быстро потащил его к ожидавшему нас Зенору, игнорируя насмешливый взгляд Лиэра.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь, Кэрио?  
\- Оберегаю тебя от необдуманных поступков.  
\- Немедленно отпусти меня! – Он с силой вырвал руку. – Не смей меня трогать!  
\- Да пожалуйста! Ты как хочешь, а я уезжаю.  
\- И так все и оставишь?  
\- Что, Дар?  
\- Эти люди…  
\- Я уже и так сделал больше, чем мог.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне бегать по всему лесу и искать этих ассертов или отстреливать лордов?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- А что тогда? – Я уже не на шутку злился. На Лиэра, так не вовремя появившегося со своими домогательствами и заставившегося усомниться в своих действиях по отношению к Дару. И на самого Дара, которого до безумия хочу, но он изо всех сил противится любому проявлению моего интереса. На самого себя – за то, что позволил увлечению зайти так далеко. Насколько далеко, я предпочел не задумываться. – По всему лесу вооруженные арбалетами лорды. Я, конечно, понимаю, что убей меня здесь кто-нибудь в лесу, твоему счастью не будет предела.  
\- Я не это имел в виду. – Дар шагнул ко мне. Зря он приближается. Еще миг, и я перестану себя контролировать.  
\- А что? Разве не ты говорил, что жалеешь обо всем?  
\- А чего ты ожидал? Ты сделал из меня низшего! Ты поставил меня в такое унизительное положение. И после всего ты ожидал моей искренней радости?  
\- Знаешь, Дар, ты сам себя низвел до уровня низшего. Сам, слышишь?  
\- Да как ты смеешь? Ни о чем я так не жалею, как о встрече с тобой!  
\- Да я уже и сам об этом жалею!  
\- Вот и отлично! Может, перестанешь меня мучить и отпустишь? – Мы уже кричали друг на друга, и нам было плевать, что где-то рядом Лиэр и Зенор. – Ты взял меня силой!  
Дар стоял натянутый, как нить на ткацком станке, вот-вот лопнет и прорвется наружу сдерживаемое чувство ярости, негодования. Кулаки сжаты, губа закушена чуть не до крови, глаза пылают. И сквозь злость, клокотавшую внутри, я все же восхищался им. Он прекрасен. Согнувшийся, но не сломавшийся. Желание нахлынуло так резко, оттесняя другие эмоции, что я даже пошатнулся.  
\- Силой, говоришь?- Мой тихий голос, так контрастирующий с недавним криком, заставил Дара изумленно воззриться на меня. Я медленно наступал на него, а затем резкой подсечкой повалил на землю, на чуть примятую траву. И этот запах, и близость желанного тела пробуждали первобытный инстинкт: взять немедленно то, чего так жаждет каждая клеточка тела.  
\- Кэрио… - В его голосе испуг и недоумение. И это тоже возбуждало.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что значит – взяли силой. Я был с тобой нежен, но ты упорно хочешь быть жертвой, Дар, а не любовником.  
И впиться в губы, потянуть с силой за волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею, укусить. Подмять под себя тело, пытающееся сопротивляться, сжать руки, развести ноги, пытаясь судорожно справиться с брюками.  
\- Кэрио, не надо, не делай этого. Прошу. – Наверное, именно этот шепот пробился сквозь пелену дикой смеси злости и желания. В глазах Дара была просьба, и я отстранился, но сгусток энергии требовал выхода. Накал эмоций зашкаливал. Я очнулся, лишь когда сбил руки в кровь о жесткую кору дерева и упал на колени в опустошении. Что происходит? И что я мог натворить? О, боги! Это вихрь меня вымотал: от злости к сексуальному желанию и обратно. Чьи-то руки коснулись плеч, избитых рук, обернули тканью окровавленные кисти.  
\- Я не могу ничего поделать, Дар.  
О чем я говорил? О своем желании к нему, о бессилии с этими ассертами или о том и другом? Но он понял и промолчал. И я был благодарен за это. Дар помог подняться, и мы, наконец, пошли к ожидающему нас Зенору.  
В этот вечер мы не сказали друг другу больше ни слова. А может, я не прав? И что-то сделать все же можно было? Понятно, почему Дар так остро воспринял эту так называемую охоту - убитая девушка в Доме Услад. Но я ни на миг не верил, что он мог это сделать. Но верил Дар. И корил себя. А теперь еще и это. По крайней мере, спасли хоть одну жертву жестоких развлечений аристократов. Та девушка всю дорогу всхлипывала и боязливо озиралась. Успокоилась только тогда, когда слуги Зенора накормили ее и уложили спать. Он обещал позаботиться о ней. В таком большом поместье всегда найдется работа для пары рук.  
Тихий стук в дверь вывел из размышлений. В ответ на разрешение вошел Дар. Я ожидал ярости, обвинений, но он подошел, дотронулся до перебинтованных ладоней.  
\- Болит?  
\- Немного.  
Слуги Зенора позаботились, обработали и обновили повязки. Невелики раны, эта ноющая боль немного отвлекает от мыслей. И тут до меня дошло, что Дар все еще стоит рядом и держит меня за руки. Зачем ты это делаешь? Я резко отвернулся, вырывая ладони, а хотелось стоять так вечность.  
\- Уходи, Дар.  
\- Хорошо. Я хотел узнать как ты и… Спасибо, что ты заступился за ассертов. И еще я хотел сказать, что ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах. Это было благородно. – Я спиной чувствовал его взгляд, но не позволял себе обернуться. Тихие шаги, скрип двери. – И я надеюсь, что мы завтра же отсюда уедем, мне здесь не нравится.  
Когда я обернулся, дверь уже закрылась. Он все еще хочет ехать? Ах, да, слово. И почему-то стало мучительно больно и горько. Я заставил его дать это слово, а так хотелось, чтобы Дар был рядом по доброй воле. Ослепленный вожделением, я принудил его, воспользовался ситуацией, шантажировал. И это отнюдь не благородно и недостойно лорда. И после всего могу ли я рассчитывать на хорошее расположение к себе? Он сдержит свое слово и навсегда избавится от моего общества. Может, все, чего я достоин – это Лиэр?  
Утро следующего дня принесло головную боль и дурное настроение. И погода была под стать: затянутое тяжелыми тучами небо, казалось, вот-вот разверзнется ливнем. Тяжелый душный воздух не давал свободно дышать. Зенор, провожая нас, чувствовал себя неудобно и прятал виноватый взгляд. Прощание вышло скомканным. Я без сожалений покидал родственника. Ну, что ж, ему стоит осмотрительней выбирать друзей и окружение. Возможно, это послужит уроком.  
Словно прессом давили густой воздух и напряженное молчание. Дар упрямо смотрел на дорогу, монотонно вившуюся вдаль серой лентой, лошади еле двигались. Вязко, муторно, как и на душе. И резко пролившийся дождь принес облегчение. Дышать стало легче, холодные капли согнали мутную сонливость, отодвинув мрачные мысли. И хотя мы вмиг промокли, подгонять лошадей не спешили. Я подставлял лицо тяжелым колючим струям, напряжение из тела уходило, и через минуту я уже с улыбкой ловил ртом воду. Я повернул голову и сквозь мутную пелену дождя увидел ту же сцену в исполнении Дариона: лицо запрокинуто, глаза прикрыты, на губах улыбка. Дождь, чистый и холодный, смывал грязь с земли, прояснял мысли и дарил надежду на что-то новое, очищенное и возрожденное. С такими странными мыслями мы, наконец, доехали до гостевого дома. Жар огня и бокал с горячим пряным вином обогрели, и усталость взяла свое: я уснул, едва коснувшись подушки.

***  
\- Мы едем к морю? – Полдня прошло в молчании, но сегодня оно было каким-то уютным и не напрягало. И я даже вздрогнул, услышав вопрос.  
\- Да. К ночи будем на месте.  
Когда я задумывал свое желание, мне казалось хорошей идеей оказаться наедине с Даром, вдали от общества с его условностями. Казалось, один на один мы, наконец, сможем найти общий язык, и Дар не будет столь категорично воспринимать меня лишь в качестве врага. Но отступать уже поздно, мы у цели. К ночи мы ступили на борт яхты.  
\- Кэрио, я не силен в древнеимперском, как называется яхта?  
\- «Прогулка». – Я улыбнулся, вспомнив, как сказал Дару, что отправляемся на прогулку. – Эту яхту сделали по чертежам моего отца. Он подарил ее мне на десятилетие и разрешил самому назвать. Тогда я не придумал ничего лучше этого.  
\- Забавное название. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так улыбался тогда. А управлять, я надеюсь, ты умеешь?  
\- Конечно. Отец каждый год брал меня с собой, и мы на несколько декад уходили в море. Он обучал меня. Я могу вести ее с закрытыми глазами.  
\- С закрытыми не надо. – И Дар открыто улыбнулся. А может, не так уж и плоха идея оказаться вдвоем. Ночь мы провели в порту, я все проверил - яхта находилась в отличном состоянии. Хотя и посылал слугу подготовить, но лучше убедиться самому.  
С восходом солнца мы снялись с якоря. Еще с детства мне кружило голову ощущение пьянящей свободы и власти над всем миром, когда стоишь за штурвалом, и перед тобой простирается бескрайняя морская гладь. И до сих пор это ощущение осталось, хотя я и понимаю теперь, насколько оно обманчиво. Море может быть и жестоким. Но сейчас воды спокойны, а солнечные блики слепят глаза, шальное настроение кружит голову. А впереди, на носу яхты стоит Дар, и ветер треплет темно-шоколадные пряди. Ощущение балансировавшего на грани счастья пьянило, и я наслаждался этим чувством.  
Я стоял, облокотившись о борт, и смотрел вдаль. Штурвал закреплен, при такой тихой погоде он не требует моего внимания. Яхта медленно двигалась, чуть покачиваясь. Тихие шаги, и рядом остановился Дар. Молчание не напрягало, было просто хорошо и спокойно.  
\- Знаешь, существует легенда, - первым нарушил молчание я, - если долго смотреть в ночь на море, то можно увидеть морских дев, танцующих на лунной дорожке. Из недр глубин льется музыка, но ее позволено услышать только некоторым людям. И они настолько пленяются волшебной мелодией, что со счастливой улыбкой устремляются к изящным танцовщицам, увлекающим зачарованных моряков за собой.  
\- Красиво. Ты бы хотел их увидеть?  
\- Наверное, но не быть увлеченным в морское владение. А тебе не интересно?  
\- Жутковато немного. Тебя увлекают обманом в нежеланные объятия.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала с укором.  
\- Ты сможешь простить меня, Дар? Может, мы сможем быть хотя бы друзьями?  
Мы не смотрим друг на друга, все так же глядя на темную гладь воды. Его ответа я ждал, как нечто самое важное в своей жизни. Хотя так оно и было. Дар молчал, и я вцепился в невинное дерево борта так, что заболели незажившие еще раны на руках.  
\- Знаешь, Кэрио, то, как ты начал наше знакомство, не располагало к дружбе. Незачем напоминать, что ты сделал.  
Сердце сжало тисками. Неужели все так и закончится? «Не хочу!» – вопило все мое существо. Ты мне нужен, Дар. Я и сам не заметил, как твое присутствие рядом стало необходимостью, основанной на большем, нежели просто вожделение.  
\- Дар…  
\- Я не договорил. Но я согласен дать тебе шанс. При одном условии.  
\- Каком? – Я был согласен пообещать все, что угодно.  
\- Ты больше не станешь меня унижать.  
\- Спасибо, Дар.  
Он ушел в каюту, я еще долго стоял, не в силах поверить в то, что между нами возможно… Что? Пока этому нет названия. Это не дружба. Возможно, что-то большее? Он ведь не сказал, что между нами не может быть секса, хотя в его представлении именно это и являлось унижением. Но разве это унижение?  
Дарион, я увлеку тебя в танец по лунной дорожке. Ты только дай мне шанс. 

 

Глава 5. 

Дарион.

Какой виток судьбы, причудливая прихоть какого бога свела нас с Кэрио? Почему наши пути пересеклись? И, кажется, я уже не испытываю к нему тех чувств, что поначалу. Ненависть поутихла. Хотя сопротивление не угасло. Может, между нами и возможно подобие дружбы? Я запутался. Мои мысли в последние дни напоминают клубок перепутавшихся нитей. И не разберешь, где одна мысль обрывается, сменяясь другой, порой противоположной. В который раз задаю себе вопрос: могло ли все сложиться иначе? И если подобная мысль приходит в голову, значит ли это, что теперь что-то изменилось? И хочется ответить, что нет, но перед самим собой стоит быть честным. Кэрио начинает мне нравиться. К худу ли, к добру – не знаю. Слишком противоречивы мои чувства. Почему-то здесь, в центре бескрайних просторов водной стихии все ощущается по-другому. Легкое покачивание яхты еле ощутимо, воздух насыщен ароматами моря – может, это влияет на восприятие, искажая его? Кого я обманываю? Я только что сам дал шанс Кэрио на… дружбу? Удовлетворится ли он этим? Но что нужно мне самому?  
Прошло довольно много времени, когда раздались тихие шаги и замерли возле меня. Я пытался не выдать себя, не показать, что не сплю. Я почувствовал еле ощутимое касание руки. Пальцы тронули висок и провели по щеке. Он склонился, дыхание ощущалось в дюйме от лица. Сердце ускорило ритм, но поцелуя не было. Кэрио коснулся губами волос и отступил. Разочарование маленькой иголочкой кольнуло внутри. Нет, я не хотел поцелуя. Не хотел. Легкий скрип, шорох – лорд лег на противоположную койку и затих. Я каждой частичкой чувствовал его взгляд, но это не напрягало. Больше нет. Что же принесет нам обоим эта прогулка, начавшаяся так необычно?

Следующие два дня мы пытались мирно уживаться, сосуществовать на маленьком замкнутом пространстве. И надо отдать должное Кэрио, он не предпринимал никаких попыток к близости, за что я был благодарен. На море я был впервые, и мне все было очень интересно. Я узнал, что такое рангоут, такелаж, как поднимать и спускать паруса. Этому искусству меня учил Кэрио, причем, с завидным терпением, так как мне это умение долго не давалось. Иногда я ловил взгляды, полные жара, скользившие по моей обнаженной груди в распахнутой рубашке. И тут же отворачивался, чтобы он не заметил румянца, покрывшего лицо. Об этом мы не говорили, были только взгляды и мимолетные прикосновения. Я чувствовал его напряжение, видел, как отдергивается рука, едва коснувшись меня. Как он, когда думал, что я не вижу, просто раздевал меня взглядом. Но я ничем не выдавал, что это замечено. Я боялся и знал, что Кэрио тоже испытывает страх при мысли о том, что хрупкое равновесие в наших взаимоотношениях может нарушиться. А я наслаждался представившейся возможностью ощутить свободу с привкусом соли на обветренных губах. Иногда хотелось раскинуть руки в сторону и полететь от переполнявшей тело легкости. Когда ветер треплет волосы и остужает лицо – все остальное становится не важным…  
Установившийся штиль позволял Кэрио не стоять у штурвала. Мои руки сами легли на отполированное дерево, и я представил себя капитаном одной из прочитанных в детстве книг о морских пиратах. Даже стало смешно на миг. Лорд и пират. Да…  
\- Представляешь себя владыкой морей? – Я не услышал шагов.  
\- Не совсем. Пиратом.  
\- Пиратом? Ты?  
\- А что тебя удивляет? И не смей смеяться, – хотя сам уже еле удерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Да как я могу? Дарион – гроза морей Империи. Хочешь попробовать? – Кэрио махнул головой в сторону штурвала.  
\- Можно?  
\- Конечно. Сейчас, – он ослабил крепления веревки. – Смотри. Держать нужно так. Крепко, но не напрягаясь. – Его руки легли поверх моих и слегка сжали. – Ты слишком сильно напрягаешься. Представь, что ты ласкаешь любовника – нежно, но властно. – Голос завораживал, я чувствовал прижавшегося ко мне лорда так остро, будто и не было преграды из одежды.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Теперь плавно вращаешь влево или вправо.  
И повинуясь движениям колеса, яхта немного поворачивалась в нужную сторону. Но меня отвлекало легкое дыхание, щекотавшее шею. Я застыл в объятиях Кэрио, по телу разливалось тепло от его близости. Я резко втянул воздух, когда шершавые губы коснулись основания шеи, а ладони Кэрио сжали мои. Я чуть откинулся назад, касаясь щеки лорда. Его ладони скользнули по рукам, плечам и крепко обхватили за талию. И было так уютно стоять, крепко прижавшись к нему, и чувствовать сбитое дыхание. Все мысли я гнал прочь. Все неважно. Только ощущение тепла. И его возбуждения. Вдруг он резко отстранился.  
\- Прости меня…  
\- Кэрио.  
Но он уже скрылся в каюте. Пытаясь подавить дрожь во всем теле, я отправился за ним. Кэрио лежал на моей койке, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пальцы впились в ткань. До меня донесся приглушенный стон, и лорд перевернулся на спину – глаза закрыты, губа закушена. Меня он не увидит, даже если откроет глаза, а я не мог сдвинуться с места. Нужно оставить его одного. Я должен уйти. Его рука легла на пах и сжалась, и снова стон. Нет, я не должен этого видеть. Я быстро отступил и уткнулся лбом в стену. Вид возбужденного Кэрио все стоял перед глазами и вызывал ответную реакцию. Неправильную. Я осторожно снова выглянул, и представшая картина пронзила меня своей откровенной сексуальностью. Рука Кэрио равномерно и жестко двигалась по напряженному члену, голова металась, утыкаясь в подушку. Он грезил обо мне, и в подсмотренном было что-то невероятно запретное и возбуждающее. Эти руки ласкали каждую часть моего тела, самые потаенные его уголки. А теперь скользили по возбужденной плоти, и я не мог оторвать глаз, мерные движения завораживали, гипнотизировали, притягивали. Наваждение какое-то. Я тряхнул головой и поспешил уйти, хотя это удалось с трудом. В тот вечер я старался избегать Кэрио. Он пытался поговорить и извиниться, но ведь он не знал, из-за чего на самом деле я избегаю общения. А я бы и под страхом смерти не признался.  
Безмятежность путешествия закончилась ранним утром третьего дня. Я проснулся, едва не скатившись на пол – яхту сильно качало. Кэрио уже подскочил и выбежал наружу. Небо заволокло тучами, накрапывал мелкий дождь.  
\- Кэрио, что случилось?  
\- В нашу сторону близится шторм. Дар, уходи в каюту.  
\- Нет. Я останусь тут и буду помогать.  
\- Ладно. Тогда спускай парус. Буря усиливается.  
Я с трудом справился, ветер уже практически срывал с места, удержаться становилось все трудней. Я оглянулся, Кэрио сосредоточенно держал штурвал.  
\- Дар, уходи, прошу тебя.  
С трудом добравшись до каюты по качавшейся палубе, я сел на койку и пристегнул себя специальными ремнями. Яхту бросало по волнам, словно сухой листик на реке. Сидеть в неизвестности хуже всего. Доносившиеся снаружи звуки повергали в ужас. Становилось по-настоящему страшно. Страх липкими, холодными щупальцами пробирался по спине. Казалось, что разгневавшееся море поглотит маленькое судно. Вслушиваясь в разбушевавшуюся стихию, я представлял, как Кэрио с трудом удерживает штурвал. Громкий треск заставил подскочить. А вдруг… Нет! Я не могу здесь сидеть и терзаться. В лицо ударила вода, по скользкой палубе было тяжело идти. Сквозь стену дождя я разглядел Кэрио. Он стоял в центре бушующей стихии и с трудом удерживал равновесие. Я должен чем-то помочь. Пока я пробирался к нему, поскальзываясь и цепляясь за ограждение, до меня донесся крик. Кэрио что-то кричал, но из-за оглушающего шума я не слышал, что именно. Сейчас я доберусь до него. Лорд зачем-то пытался развязать веревку, удерживающую его и не дававшую соскользнуть за борт вместе с водой, а когда не удалось, он выхватил кинжал, разрезал ее и рванулся ко мне, размахивая руками. Зачем он это делает? Его сейчас смоет, он ведь не держится ни за что. И тут среди шума я различил явный треск. Мачта. Она надломилась и сейчас кренилась в мою сторону. Я на миг оцепенел, но тут сильный удар в плечи отбросил меня в сторону, и я упал, со всей силы врезавшись спиной в борт. Но Кэрио отскочить не успевал – мачта падала прямо на него.  
\- Кэрио!  
Я пытался подняться, чтобы помочь ему, и, хотя понимал, что не успеваю, все равно полз в его сторону. И тут мачта упала с громким треском, скрыв от меня Кэрио. О нет! Я пополз к нему. Кэрио лежал под обломками и не двигался. Нет, нет, нет! Он ведь не… Я склонился к нему, грудь мерно вздымалась, он был без сознания. От облегчения я едва не застонал. Нужно осмотреть его. Ничего не сломано, спасло то, что мачта упала на борт, а не придавила Кэрио. Я попытался вытащить его. Яхту бросало из стороны в сторону, волны накрывали с головой. Удивительно, как мы еще не на дне морском. Наконец, мне удалось вытащить лорда из-под обломков, отодвинув кусок дерева. Кое-как держась за борт, я пополз в сторону каюты с Кэрио на буксире. И, только привалившись спиной к стене укрытия, я, наконец, вздохнул. Стон заставил вздрогнуть.  
\- Кэрио.  
Явных переломов вроде не было, только правая нога в крови.  
\- Дар…  
\- Я здесь.  
Он открыл глаза и испуганно посмотрел.  
\- С тобой… - Резкий приступ кашля не позволил ему договорить.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Ты как?  
\- Отлично, – он даже попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Я вижу. Что-нибудь болит? У тебя нога в крови.  
\- Это мелочи. Поранился немного. Прости меня. Я не должен был…  
\- Ты много чего не должен был. Что уж теперь.  
\- Знаю. Прости…  
И безвольно откинулся на спину.  
\- Кэрио. Кэрио!  
\- Престань меня тормошить.  
\- О, боги! Я думал…  
\- Не дождешься.  
Я готов был его придушить. Нельзя так пугать. Он сидел рядом, я чувствовал его дрожь, да и сам уже трясся от холода. Мы ведь в мокрой одежде. Как я сразу об этом не подумал? Я принялся стаскивать с него одежду, и как хорошо, что он слишком слаб, чтобы язвить по этому поводу. Уложив Кэрио на койку, я быстро разделся сам и лег рядом, накрывая нас всеми одеялами, которые нашел. Холодное дрожащее тело тут же расслабилось в моих объятиях. Я крепче прижался к Кэрио, согревая своим телом. Яхту все так же бросало и качало, я пристегнул нас обоих ремнями и обнял лорда за талию. Не знаю, доживем ли мы до утра, но я сделал все, чтобы нас не смыло за борт. Это, конечно, не спасет, если судно перевернется, но с этим я ничего не мог поделать. Осталось только положиться на милость богов. И я возносил молитвы. Так, шепча, я уткнулся в затылок Кэрио и уснул.  
Разбудило меня тихое дыхание у губ. Лицом ко мне лежал Кэрио и все еще спал. Он умудрился каким-то образом перевернуться на этой узкой койке, а я даже и не заметил. Сейчас я мог беспрепятственно рассматривать безмятежное во сне лицо лорда. Высокий лоб прикрывала прядь светлых волос. Изящные брови и пушистые ресницы темнее волос, прямой нос, высокие скулы. Полные губы чуть приоткрыты и растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Ты не спишь!  
\- Не мог удержаться. Ну, как, рассмотрел?  
Стало жутко стыдно, будто меня застали на месте преступления.  
\- Я…  
\- Дар, не смущайся. Хотя ты такой милый с румянцем на щеках. – И, прежде чем я нашелся с ответом, его губы коснулись моих, легко, будто перышком провели. – Пора посмотреть, что с нашей яхтой.  
Я так увлекся разглядыванием Кэрио, что и не сразу заметил отсутствие качки. Буря закончилась. Небо радовало полным отсутствием облаков, и солнце ярко светило, лаская лучами разгром на яхте. Мачта лежала, проломив ограждение борта, штурвал выкорчеван, и какие-либо намеки на него отсутствуют.  
\- Хорошо нас потрепало.  
\- И что же теперь делать, Кэрио?  
\- Хороший вопрос. Насколько хватает глаз – только море. Я планировал пристать к берегу как раз сегодня, но шторм мог отбросить далеко от нашего курса. И компас тоже испорчен.  
Кэрио с размахом пнул обломок мачты и тут же застонал. Его нога. Он ведь вчера поранился, а я совсем забыл об этом.  
\- Садись, я посмотрю, что с твоей ногой. – Он позволил себя усадить и приподнял штанину, рана почти затянулась и выглядела вполне прилично, но что-то было странным в ней. – Она слишком ровная. Ты что, сам себя порезал?  
\- Да.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Это традиция. Во время шторма нужно отдать дань богам – пролить кровь, чтобы снискать их благосклонность.  
\- Понятно. Но почему ты не сказал? Рану нужно перевязать.  
Я вернулся в каюту, где-то здесь должна быть фляга с коньяком, он прекрасно подойдет в качестве антисептического средства. Быстро обработал рану и наложил повязку. Я чувствовал пристальный взгляд Кэрио, но не поднимал глаз, сосредоточившись на белых кусках ткани, которые я использовал, порвав простыню, в качестве бинтов.  
\- Дар, спасибо.  
\- Не за что.

Теплое солнце и кристально чистое небо над головой радовали, несмотря на все происшедшее прошлой ночью. Сейчас даже сложно было представить, как ярилась природа, вздымая стены воды. Мы с Кэрио лежали на свободном от обломков участке палубы и смотрели на глубокую синь небосвода. И впервые с нашей с ним встречи я испытывал ощущения, близкие к расслабленности и умиротворенности. Эти чувства были странные и не вполне уместные в данной ситуации: мы, как одинокие звезды, плыли, окруженные непредсказуемой стихией, и неизвестно, чем все закончится. А у меня на душе было спокойно. На периферии мыслей билась тревога из-за того, как мы выпутаемся из этого. Но она постоянно уплывала, и я не хотел сейчас об этом думать. На все воля богов.  
Я даже не сразу сообразил, что Кэрио держит меня за руку, а наши пальцы переплетены. И, как ни странно, мне не хотелось отдернуть ладонь. Все смущение, предшествующее шторму, ушло вместе с ним. Каким-то непостижимым образом Кэрио все же удалось расположить к себе. И на настоящий момент это было более тревожащим и странным, нежели все остальное. Почему? Может, потому, что я изначально был настроен против него, хотя тому способствовал сам Кэрио. И меня волновало не то, что мы посреди моря со сломанной мачтой и отсутствующим штурвалом, а мое изменившееся отношение к лорду. Это как-то неправильно.  
\- Дар, о чем ты думаешь?  
Хороший вопрос.  
\- Мысли блуждают.  
\- Знаешь, я сейчас подумал, что счастлив, и мы одни в целом мире.  
\- И если нас не отнесет течением к берегу, то ты умрешь счастливым. Рад за тебя.  
\- Нет, мы не умрем, вот увидишь. Все будет хорошо. Иначе и быть не может.  
\- Откуда такой оптимизм?  
\- Отсюда. – Он приложил мою ладонь к своей груди. Размеренные удары сердца отдавались во мне легкой дрожью. Кэрио медленными движениями поглаживал мою ладонь и улыбался, открыто и, наверное, более счастливо, чем это было уместно в нашей ситуации. И я испытывал почти то же самое. Странно…

Свободное плавание завершилось через два дня. В нашем распоряжении было немного еды и пресной воды, и это время прошло без особых проблем и мыслей об ожидающей нас участи. Наверное, мы просто не успели задуматься, что могло бы быть, если… Первым вестником близкой земли стали птицы, а через некоторое время мы смогли рассмотреть в туманной дымке абрис береговой линии. К этому моменту ветер немного усилился, и небольшие волны медленно, но уверенно несли нас к этой линии.  
Течением нас отбросило недалеко, столица была в двух декадах пути верхом от той деревеньки, к берегу которой нас и прибило. Местные жители нас заметили издалека и встретили яхту на полпути. Узкие, быстроходные лодки, выполненные из цельного куска дерева, окружили наше потрепанное судно и, зацепив веревками с крюками, помогли направить к берегу.  
Деревня была небольшой, около ста жителей, промышлявших, в основном, рыбной ловлей и выращивавших целые плантации мелких, но удивительно сладких ягод – бака. В столице достать их свежими сложно, горожане потребляли их, в основном, в сушеном или засахаренном виде. Бака неудобны для транспортировки, и есть большая вероятность довезти месиво, а не сочные алые плоды.  
Население оказалось на удивление радушным, что не могло не радовать. Нас могло отнести течением к дальним границам Империи, где обитают далеко не дружелюбные племена, ограничивающие общение с внешним миром и практикующие жертвоприношение и прочие неприятные ритуалы. Дома в этом селении располагались радиально, центральной осью являлось изваяние светлой богине Альенте – покровительнице земледелия и всеоплодотворяющей силы. Она изображалась в виде обнаженной девушки с массивными половыми признаками, в сжатых ладонях держала ягоды, а голову ее венчал большой венок из сплетенных разномастных цветов. Все дома в деревне были обращены входом к центру, к богине. Небольшие аккуратные деревянные строения, крытые деревянными плоскими пластинами, производили впечатление уюта. Нам выделили комнату в одном из таких домиков. Хозяйка радушно приняла нас и сразу усадила обедать. Было очень необычно сидеть за одним столом из грубо обработанного дерева на жесткой скамье в компании хозяйки и ее двух чумазых детишек. Она представилась как Айле и весело щебетала, рассказывая о жизни в деревне. Мы с Кэрио легко поддались ее очарованию, и возникшая поначалу неловкость сошла на нет. Спустя какое-то время мы уплетали простую деревенскую еду, и я чувствовал себя мальчишкой. Как в детстве, когда я сбегал на кухню, и наша кухарка - огромная женщина с добрыми глазами - баловала меня разными вкусностями.  
Мы не могли не заметить какое-то оживление в деревне, и я спросил о нем, когда выдалась возможность прервать эту словоохотливую женщину.  
\- Завтра праздник Мальхэ. И вы непременно должны на нем присутствовать. Это очень красиво. К нам на этот праздник съезжаются из трех ближайших деревень. И каждый год это грандиозное гуляние.  
Она еще что-то рассказывала, но я знал, что это за праздник и как он проходит, от мыслей я даже покраснел и из-под ресниц поглядывал на Кэрио. Он отвечал вопросительным взглядом, но я лишь покачал головой. Я много читал о Мальхэ и даже не мечтал когда-нибудь попасть на него, а тут такая возможность. Хотя меня и смущали некоторые аспекты его проведения, но я все же решил, что хочу посмотреть на это действо. К тому же на Мальхэ никого ни к чему не принуждают.  
Наша одежда сохранилась, но на этот праздник Айле принесла нам специальные одеяния. Мальхэ должен был состояться завтра вечером, а пока мы могли отдохнуть и подготовиться. Поселили нас в одной комнате, но с двумя кроватями. Утомительные впечатления дня практически сразу унесли меня в сон.

Кэрио.

Какое интересное название – Мальхэ. И местные жители произносят его с придыханием на последнем слоге. И звучит это как-то проникновенно. Айле не раскрыла тайны происходящего в процессе праздника, лишь загадочно улыбнулась и сказала, что мы сами увидим. А Дар, когда я спросил, знает ли он что-нибудь об этом, так смутился, что я не знаю, что и думать. Хотя кое-какие мысли у меня, конечно же, были. Но поскольку Дар собирался присутствовать на празднике, я так понял, что ничего противоречащего законам Империи там не произойдет. Но его сжатые ответы весьма заинтриговали. Я об этом празднике никогда не слышал. Но здесь не столица, и, хотя и не так уж далеко от центра Империи, здесь еще много сохранилось архаичных порядков.  
Пока Дар плескался в дубовой лохани и неизвестно о чем думал, я мог спокойно поразмыслить. А мысли мои вращались в основном вокруг того же Дара – моего наваждения. Скоро подойдет к концу наша прогулка, и он уйдет. Как его удержать? Хотя нет. Что сделать для того, чтобы он сам захотел остаться рядом? Вряд ли последние дни что-то изменили, хотя он и стал более терпим к моему обществу. Но это можно списать на необходимость находиться в замкнутом пространстве. А чего я ожидал, ставя условие после поединка? Что хотел, то и получил. Все верно. Только больно. Но это ведь моя боль. И мне придется с этим жить дальше. 

Для праздника Айле принесла нам специальное одеяние: что-то вроде широких шальвар с расшитым мелкими бусинами поясом. Торс оставался обнаженным. Я спросил нашу добродушную хозяйку, где мой спутник, на что она ответила, что встретимся мы у костра. Я пожал плечами, и она повела меня к месту действа.  
Мальхэ происходил за деревней, на огромной поляне, в центре которой разжигали огромный костер. Почти все были в сборе, и тут я увидел Дара. В темно-синих шальварах, со свободно раскинутыми по плечам волосами он выглядел, как варвар. Невыразимо притягательный и сексуальный. Тело, натертое ароматным маслом, как и мое, блики костра играли на перекатывающихся от движений мышцах. Он медленно шел в мою сторону и улыбался. У меня дух перехватило, и с огромным трудом удалось удержать руки при себе, когда он, наконец, приблизился. Айле лукаво улыбнулась и шепнула: «В день Мальхэ ты можешь попросить у светлой богини то, чего так жаждешь, и она это тебе даст». Пока я соображал, что она хотела этим сказать, Айле уже растворилась в разноцветье толпы. Все расселись большим кругом около ярко разгорающегося костра, но людей было столько, что они еще стояли в три ряда. Вероятно, сидеть ближе к центру было почетней, потому что остальные стояли. Мужчины были одеты в такие же, как на нас с Даром, шальвары, только разных цветов. На женщинах – длинные свободные юбки и что-то среднее между жилетом и болеро. И все тела была умащены и загадочно мерцали в свете огня. Пока я разглядывал окружающих, все притихли. В центр к костру вышел мужчина, в руках он держал плетеный поднос с горкой лепестков.  
\- Каждый год перед периодом сбора урожая мы воздаем честь нашей богине Альенте. Мы просим ее милости.  
Пока он говорил, две девушки раздавали всем плошки с какой-то жидкостью. Я покосился на Дара, тот с подозрением принюхался.  
\- Это сок бака, – тихонько пояснила девушка, заметившая недоверие гостя. – Дань богине следует отдавать с открытой душой и незамутненным разумом.  
Дар кивнул и снова стал прислушиваться к говорившему в центре поляны.  
\- Да примет светлая богиня наши дары, – с этими словами он бросил лепестки в костер, а возбужденные предстоящим люди пригубили свои чаши, мы с Даром последовали их примеру. Сладкий и немного терпковатый вкус сока, последний глоток следовало выплеснуть в огонь. Вспомнились слова Айле, и я, прикрыв глаза, загадал то, что больше всего жаждал. Едва все свершили необходимые действия, как говоривший отступил в тень, а его место заняли несколько юношей и девушек. Раздались ритмичные удары барабанов, разбавляемые тонкими переливами каких-то неизвестных мне струнных инструментов. Завораживающие ломаные резкие движения стройных смуглых тел будоражили, поднимая первобытные чувства отдаться ритму музыки, созвучные ударам сердца. Танцующие двигались все быстрее и откровеннее. А затем резко припали к земле, и музыка на миг прекратилась, как бы давая очнуться, а потом снова раздались удары. Танцевавшие до этого вокруг костра, рассеялись и начали вовлекать в движения окружающих. Дариона взял за руки темноволосый юноша и, резко дернув на себя, увел во все увеличивающийся круг движущихся тел. Меня тоже кто-то поднял, какая-то девушка. Ее стройное тело прижималось и извивалось так страстно, будто мы уже занимались любовью. Но мой взгляд лишь иногда встречался с ее ясным взором, я не мог оторвать глаз от Дара. И при каждом повороте в очередном движении я снова и снова отыскивал его в море играющих бликами костра тел. Он поддался магии Мальхэ, как и все вокруг, и позволил увести себя общей атмосфере чувственности. Наши партнеры увлекали нас в водоворот танца, краем глаз я отметил, что многие пары состояли из двух мужчин – было что-то животное в их резких движениях. Такие пары завораживали своей откровенной сексуальностью движений. Они будто боролись в танце за доминирующую позицию. И в очередном витке мы столкнулись с Даром, нас просто бросило друг к другу. Миг мы смотрели глаза в глаза, тяжело дыша, не то от движений, не то от исходящего от визави желания. Я крепко прижал стройное тело, возбужденное парящей в воздухе и ощущаемой даже физически аурой секса. Его руки не менее уверенно сомкнулись у меня за спиной. И я не уверен, что первый приблизился к манящим губам. Давно сдерживаемое внутри желание прорвалось. Мы не целовались, мы впивались друг в друга, вжимались полуобнаженными телами. Кожа стала столь чувствительна, что любое касание ладоней Дара почти причиняло боль. А ощущение его кожи посылало удары, отдающее во все тело сладко-острым покалыванием. Я не помню, как мы ушли. Помню только: миг – и вокруг нет никого, только темная, пряно пахнущая сень деревьев над головой. Звуки где-то далеко, а разгоряченное тело Дара рядом. Так близко, что невозможно дышать. Ладони по всему телу, уже полностью обнаженному, жадные губы. Мои – на его груди, прикусить кожу, зализать и дальше... Сжать упругую плоть, истекающую соком, подразнить губами и услышать судорожный вдох удовольствия. Провести по стройной ноге и бросить на мягкий ковер травы. Ощущать каждой клеточкой кожи. Раскинутые в неверном свете луны волосы, прикрытые глаза с трепещущими ресницами, запрокинутая голова, открывающая беззащитную шею, в которую хочется впиться губами. Ладонью чувствовать подрагивающий член, а под языком бьющуюся жилку и трепет во всем теле – и в его, и в моем. Резко перевернуться и сомкнуть ноги на узкой талии, поцелуем отвечая на невысказанный вопрос: «Да, возьми меня». А потом изгибаться от пронзившей боли, тут же смытой острым наслаждением. Сжимать напрягшиеся руки, провести по взбугрившейся мышцами спине, ловить губами дыхание и стоны, переходящие в почти рычание и крик. Сводящий с ума аромат мягких, как шелк, волос, гладкая упругая кожа, твердые горошины сосков – сознание выхватывает детали, выплывая иногда из омута наслаждения. А внутри двигается упругая плоть, все быстрее, сильнее, и кажется, что сейчас умрешь от ярких ощущений. И бедра все теснее прижимаются, пальцы сильнее сжимаются, губы то ловят поцелуи, то шепчут имя возлюбленного. Накрывает обоих одновременно, яркой вспышкой до потери ощущений, как взрывом перед сомкнутыми веками. И уносит волной наслаждения то ли ввысь, то ли в бездну.

Очнулся я тесно прижатый спиной к Дару. Я чувствовал равномерные удары сердца и теплую ладонь, перебирающую мои взмокшие пряди. От переизбытка чувств и эмоций хотелось кричать. Он не дал повернуться к нему лицом, провел пальцами по губам. Да, сейчас не нужно слов. Они ни к чему. Я провел по его второй руке, обхватывающей меня за талию, и переплел наши пальцы. Мой. Дар.  
Мы вернулись в дом перед самым рассветом, так и не проронив ни слова. А на следующий день он избегал смотреть мне в глаза и лишь скупо улыбался. Возможно, ему нужно немного времени, чтобы осознать произошедшее? Я понимаю, что под влиянием общей атмосферы праздника он поддался порыву. Но то, что произошло под полной луной во время праздника – это было волшебно. Его руки не обманывали, его губы искренне целовали, а стоны были подтверждением наслаждения. Я не позволю ему это забыть.  
Нам выделили двух лошадей – пора было отправляться домой. А яхта… Я за ней пришлю потом кого-нибудь. Впереди еще много дней совместного путешествия. Айле проводила нас до ближайшей дороги, и мы тепло простились с ней.  
Я дал Дару время подумать, но меня раздирали чувства, и я больше не мог молчать.  
\- Дар.  
Он упрямо смотрел на дорогу.  
\- Да.  
\- Посмотри на меня. – Он повернул голову, будто это стоило ему невероятных усилий. – Почему ты избегаешь меня?  
\- Кэрио, то, что произошло вчера…  
\- Мы оба этого хотели.  
\- Да. Но можем мы пока об этом не говорить? Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Конечно. – Мне не нравился его тон и вообще его настроение. Я не понимаю, что такого страшного произошло? Меня до сих пор сладкая дрожь пробирает от одних только воспоминаний. – Но я все равно не понимаю…  
\- Кэрио, не надо. Пожалуйста.  
Не такой реакции я ожидал. Но, наверное, я должен оставить его на время в покое. К вечеру мы не достигли очередной деревни, и пришлось расположиться на ночевку в лесу. И как бы мне не нравились походные условия, я все же был рад. Я боялся, что стоит нам оказаться в обществе, как я потеряю Дара. Хотя это, конечно, спорный вопрос. Был ли он моим? То, что имело огромное значение для меня, для него могло быть вовсе неважным. Мои мысли метались и не давали покоя. И чем дальше, тем больше я впадал в уныние.  
Дар, не отрываясь, смотрел на пылающий костер. И мне стоило огромных усилий не встряхнуть его, не закричать. Тревожное молчание заставляло напряженно сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то. И когда он заговорил, я даже вздрогнул от неожиданности и облегчения.  
\- Все эти люди в деревне выглядят довольными своей жизнью. Они не ассерты, а свободные. И эта свобода зажигает их глаза, заставляет сердца биться и смело смотреть в будущее. Они свободны во всем.  
\- А ты разве не свободен, Дар?  
\- Эта свобода обманчива, как ничто другое. Лорды тоже в какой-то степени ассерты. Мы ограничены правилами общества, в котором живем. И эти правила зачастую удерживают крепче уз неволи. Нас воспитывают на определенных условиях, вбивают в голову негласные законы, которым сложно следовать. Меня учили идеальному поведению, но вся беда в том, что жизнь – не идеальна, общество – не образец нравственности.  
\- Ты прав. – А что я мог ему на это сказать? Мне была непонятна логика его родителей. Чего они ожидали, воспитывая сына таким образом?  
\- Я прав. Да…  
\- Дар, но это не конец света. Ты так говоришь, будто твоя жизнь закончилась, но это не так.  
\- Кэрио, в каком-то смысле жизнь закончилась. Началась другая. И теперь мне приходится смириться с некоторыми нюансами, поступиться многими принципами. Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Ты рос в этом. А я…  
\- А с тобой случился я.  
\- Да уж… - Дар невесело улыбнулся. – И показал мне, насколько все противоречит моим представлениям.  
\- Прости.  
\- Я много думал, пока мы ехали сюда. И, знаешь, наверное, тебе не за что просить прощения. Ты продукт общественной морали. Ты поступал так, как, полагал, следует поступать. Не знаю. Я запутался.  
\- Я понимаю тебя, – я аккуратно присел рядом и сжал его руку. – Прости меня, Дар.  
\- Я тебя прощаю. Мы уже говорили об этом, на яхте. Я не изменил мнение по этому поводу.  
\- Тогда почему ты так странно себя ведешь?  
\- Ты ворвался в мою жизнь, Кэрио, так внезапно и тут же завладел всем моим существом… мыслями… телом. И после вчерашнего мне сложно отрицать, что ты ничего не значишь для меня.  
\- Дар…  
\- Не обольщайся, Кэрио. Я не сказал, что испытываю к тебе аналогичные твоим чувства, но и прежней неприязни я тоже не чувствую. Ты таки добился своего. Можешь себя поздравить.  
\- Не с чем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты себя так чувствовал.  
\- А чего ты хочешь, Кэрио? – От его пристального взгляда мне стало не по себе. Ты нужен мне, необходим, хотелось сказать. Но почему-то эти слова застряли где-то глубоко, и я не смог их произнести. Вместо этого я прижал его к себе так крепко, чтобы он сам почувствовал то, что я не сказал вслух.  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой, Дар.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Что для тебя быть вместе?  
\- Не знаю. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Кэрио, ты всегда шел напролом, не обращая внимания на окружающих тебя людей, на их желания.  
\- Может, ты и прав. А ты, Дар, как себе представляешь дальнейшую жизнь?  
\- Я не знаю. Раньше у меня были четкие представления, но с появлением в моей жизни одного лорда все пошло наперекосяк.  
\- Твои рассуждения меня пугают.  
\- Может, это и хорошо. И ты, наконец, задумаешься, что не все решает твое желание получить понравившуюся игрушку.  
\- Дар, - я обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставив смотреть в глаза, - ты никогда не был для меня развлечением. С самого первого взгляда ты был чем-то большим. Ты никогда не был для меня игрушкой. Ты мне веришь? – Это был важный вопрос, и я ждал его ответа.  
\- Верю.  
\- Спасибо, – я прислонился лбом к нему и выдохнул.  
\- Но ты должен понять меня и дать время все обдумать.  
\- Столько, сколько нужно.  
Дар отстранил меня, и мы стали устраиваться на ночлег.  
Возвращение в столицу прошло спокойно. Мы больше не касались темы наших взаимоотношений, и оказалось, что с Даром очень интересно просто общаться. Я открывал его заново, если можно так выразиться. Я так настойчиво пытался затащить его в свою постель, подчинить своим желаниям, что даже не разглядел под красивой внешностью не просто умного человека, но и хорошего друга, интересного собеседника. И теперь я наслаждался прогулкой и Дар, похоже, тоже. Но он также и не подпускал меня к себе ближе, чем на шаг. Ему нужно было время. Я твердил это себе, чтобы не впасть в отчаяние от его отдаления. Но Дар искренне улыбался, смеялся моим шуткам – это было наградой за мои мучения. Хотя, честно признаться, приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не повалить его и не зацеловать, пока он не сдастся.

 

Глава 6

Дарион.

С момента возвращения с памятной прогулки прошла декада. Кэрио не предпринимал попыток встретиться, за что я был ему благодарен. Все же мне нужно было как-то осознать случившееся в моей жизни – а именно, появление в ней Кэрио.  
Может, это судьба? Я запутался, и чем больше об этом думал, тем сильнее становилось желание увидеть лорда. И не только увидеть. Как могло случиться, что за такое короткое время я поменял отношение к происшедшему? Кэрио все же удалось сломить мое сопротивление. Он сам попросил овладеть собой и при этом не чувствовал себя униженным. Желания тела и доводы разума противоречат друг другу. При одном лишь воспоминании о ночи Мальхэ низ живота сводит сладкой судорогой. И мысли о его мягких податливых губах, так страстно отвечающих, выгибающееся подо мной тело, отдающее себя без остатка, добровольно.  
Когда произошло преломление ненависти? Сейчас я испытываю… Не знаю, но ненависти нет и в помине. Какое-то теплое чувство при мыслях о лорде, названия которому я не могу дать. Я вспоминал его неприкрытое откровенное желание, такое искреннее. Может, тот факт, что наше положение равно – не помеха для отношений?  
Таких метаний у меня не было никогда ранее. Однако раньше в моей жизни не было лорда Брамонка. Я прокручивал в голове бесконечное количество раз одни и те же мысли. Разобраться в себе самом оказалось трудной задачей. Противоречия раздирали. С одной стороны, хотелось броситься к Кэрио и просто забыть обо всем, с другой же, я не представлял, как такие отношения могут существовать.  
Я боялся. Страх сковывал меня по рукам и ногам. Довериться чувствам, позволить себе пойти на поводу у желаний. Что, казалось бы, может быть проще? Так почему же я не могу переступить эту последнюю грань?

Клуб «Черная вуаль» мне еще не приходилось посещать. Он представлял собой огромный особняк в классическом стиле – строгие формы, минимум декоративных элементов. Спокойная цветовая гамма отделки располагала к отрешению от внешнего мира. Сюда и приходили лорды, практически сбегали от повседневности. Пускали сюда исключительно мужчин, даже девиц, неблагородных и не обремененных моральными устоями, здесь не было. Здесь всецело царил мужской дух. Теперь при подобных заключениях у меня будет появляться фривольная мысль, и, как я узнал позже, вполне оправданно. Помимо многочисленных комнат, где гости могли провести время за игрой на бильярде, в карты и шахматы, или же просто насладиться беседой, на втором этаже находились приватные кабинеты весьма неоднозначного назначения. Сюда меня привело желание немного отвлечься. Бесконечное перемалывание в жерновах моей гордости и убеждений происшедшего со мной ни к чему не приводило. К тому же после встречи с лордом Брамонком все мое внимание было поглощено им одним. Я даже не мог в полной мере насладиться открывшимися мне, полноправному члену высшего общества, привилегиями.  
Слуга встретил у входа и проводил меня в гостиную, где собралось несколько лордов. Кое-кто из них оказался мне знаком. К нему я и направился.  
– Дарион! Рад тебя здесь видеть.  
– Добрый вечер, Арион.  
– Не составишь мне компанию? – Лорд Лоуванс жестом указал на графин с вином.  
– Напиваешься в одиночку?  
– Ну, теперь-то ты не позволишь этому случиться. – Арион налил мне вина и отсалютовал своим бокалом. – Как твои дела, Дарион? Ты давно не появлялся в обществе.  
– Да. – Я пригубил сладкий ароматный напиток. – Хорошее вино. Меня не было некоторое время в столице.  
– Понятно.  
Лорд Лоуванс еще при знакомстве произвел на меня благоприятное впечатление. Приятный собеседник мне сейчас не помешает. Из противоположного угла комнаты донесся смех, и я обернулся на звук. Два лорда беседовали, не сводя друг с друга глаз, на миг их пальцы переплелись. Я подумал, что мне показалось. Внезапно один из них склонился к собеседнику и поправил выбившуюся прядь волос. В этом жесте было столько интимности, что мне стало неудобно, будто я подсматривал за ними и увидел не предназначенное для посторонних глаз.  
– Это лорд Брево и лорд Эвиген.  
– Кто? – Я повернулся к Ариону. Мое наблюдение за двумя лордами не осталось незамеченным.  
– Они любовники уже на протяжении семи лет, – продолжил лорд, проигнорировав мой вопрос, – и практически не скрывают этого. Правда, здесь они себя ведут более открыто, нежели в обществе.  
– Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?  
– А разве тебе не интересно общество, в котором ты вращаешься? Ты обратил внимание на них, я тебя просветил. Могу еще рассказать, я практически всех присутствующих знаю.  
Лукавый взгляд карих глаз поверх бокала говорил, что сказано все неспроста. Возможно, этот лорд знает обо мне больше, чем мне того хотелось бы, но он быстро перевел тему в другое русло. Я с удовольствием слушал рассказы, порой грустные, порой забавные. Мне искренне нравилось общество Ариона, с ним было легко, напряжение последних дней немного отступило.  
Мой взгляд, словно против воли, вновь и вновь скользил по двум лордам, и меня удивляла их непосредственность, открытая демонстрация своих отношений. Арион замечал мою заинтересованность, но не подавал виду. Меня смущало собственное любопытство, но все же я не мог не смотреть. И окружающие вполне адекватно реагировали на это. Возможно…  
Ариона, казалось, вовсе не удивлял мой рассеянный взгляд, он продолжал говорить, а я снова погрузился в размышления. От попыток рефлексирования меня оторвал знакомый голос.  
– Дарион, какая приятная неожиданность!  
– Лиэр. Добрый вечер.  
– Лорд Лоуванс. – Легкий, несколько пренебрежительный поклон в сторону Ариона. Лиэр тут же повернулся в мою сторону, присаживаясь рядом. – Дарион, как прошла ваша прогулка?  
– Спасибо, хорошо. Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.  
– А я был уверен, что мы вновь встретимся. У нас не было времени познакомиться поближе. Нужно исправить это досадное упущение.  
Арион все больше напрягался, Лиэр же его слишком очевидно игнорировал. Атмосфера не становилась теплее. Наверное, нужно увести Лиэра отсюда во избежание...  
– Лиэр, не составишь мне компанию на бильярде?  
– С огромным удовольствием, Дарион. Лорд Лоуванс.  
Лиэр снова небрежно кивнул и направился к выходу из помещения, я поднялся следом.  
– Дарион.  
– Что?  
– Ты хорошо знаешь Лиэра?  
– Не лучше и не хуже многих.  
– Дарион, будь с ним…настороже.  
– Хорошо. Не волнуйся, Арион. Все в порядке. Я могу о себе позаботиться.  
Распрощавшись с ним, я пошел разыскивать Лиэра. Не сказать, чтобы мне его общество было очень приятно, но, может, немного приоткроется тайна их знакомства с Кэрио. Что их связывает? У них была связь? Эта мысль мне совершенно не понравилась, и, видимо, это отобразилось на моем лице. В этот момент я отыскал лорда, он нашелся в дальнем зале.  
– Что тебя расстроило, Дарион?  
– Ничего. Ну что, начнем?  
– Да. Начнем.  
Уверенным резким движением Лиэр разбил пирамиду – игра началась. С ним все превращается в игру, балансирование на грани между заигрыванием и светской беседой.  
– Как поживает Кэрио?  
– Почему бы тебе у него не спросить, Лиэр? – Я сосредоточился на ударе. Белый шар, ударившись о бортик, закатился в лузу.  
– Где ты учился играть?  
– В своем поместье. – Еще один удар, на этот раз мимо. – Твоя очередь.  
Я наблюдал за ним, а он за мной. Мы, словно два зверя, кружащих и принюхивающихся к противнику, пытаясь понять, враг перед тобой или друг. Я старался держаться на расстоянии, благо помогала преграда в виде стола, и мы все время находились напротив друг друга, я не позволял визави приблизиться. Так что аналогия была вполне уместна. Стоило признать привлекательность лорда. Лиэр был чуть выше меня, шире в плечах и полон опасной притягательности. Длинные черные с синеватым отливом волосы свободно лежали на плечах. Белая кожа с четкими чертами лица – дуги бровей, аккуратный нос, узкие губы. Он привлекателен, сексуально привлекателен. Длинные пальцы, жестко держащие кий.  
– Дарион. – Я перевел взгляд, в темных глазах Лиэра вспыхнул огонек насмешки. Я тут же отвернулся. – Твой удар.  
– Конечно. Скажи, а ты давно знаком с Кэрио?  
– Несколько лет.  
– Понятно. Как закончилась охота во владениях лорда Гренсера? – Краем глаза я заметил, как он напрягся. Это хорошо. Не всегда разговор следует по заданному им руслу. Удар у меня получился слишком сильным, шар по сложной траектории прокатился через весь стол и застыл у края лузы. Ну что ж, бывает.  
– Не думаю, что это подходящая тема для нашей беседы.  
– А какая подходящая, Лиэр?  
– Может, поговорим о тебе? – Четким ударом он отправил оставленный мной шар в лузу. Это было слишком легко при таком положении.  
– Обо мне? И чтобы тебе хотелось знать, Лиэр?  
– Например, что тебя связывает с Кэрио?  
– Не хочу показаться грубым, но это никого не касается, кроме нас. – Рука у него дрогнула, и шар гулко ударился об обитый темно-синим сукном бортик.  
– Прости, я не хотел лезть в твою личную жизнь. – Лиэр умеет услышать то, что сказать не хотелось. От этой мысли я резко повернул мел по кончику кия, и кубик раскрошился, оседая на одежде синей пылью. – Мел слишком хрупкий, сильное движение и от него остаются лишь мелкие крошки. – Я не заметил, как Лиэр подошел ближе и теперь помогал мне очистить камзол.  
– Спасибо, Лиэр, я сам.  
– Вот здесь еще крошка. – Он стряхнул пылинку с моего воротника, рука скользнула по шее, затылку, рывком притянула ближе. Губы впились в мой рот. Это было неожиданно, приятно, но он не Кэрио. Я позволял себя целовать пару мгновений, а затем решительно оттолкнул лорда.  
– Нет.  
– Все же он, да?  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Закончим игру как-нибудь в другой раз.  
– Конечно. До встречи, Дарион.  
– Всего доброго.

Домой я вернулся в несколько взбудораженном состоянии, и чтобы привести мысли в порядок, решил принять ванну. Ароматная вода приятно обернула тело теплым коконом. Я откинулся на бортик, расслабляясь. Поцелуй Лиэра был приятным. Я провел влажными пальцами по губам. Еще недавно и помыслить о таком не мог, и вот – целовался с лордом и пытался анализировать свои ощущения. С Кэрио рассуждать не получалось, он словно срывал печать с моего здравомыслия, выпуская на свободу неконтролируемые эмоции. От его прикосновений дрожь пробегала по телу. Когда его губы касались чувствительной кожи на шее, ключиц. Я провел ладонью по цепочке поцелуев в воспоминаниях. Когда он чуть прикусывал соски, заставляя их напрячься, а меня выгибаться навстречу. Мои пальцы чуть сжали чувствительные горошины, и стон помимо воли вырвался из груди. Когда Кэрио ласкал меня, хотелось раствориться в этих ощущениях, слиться с его телом, кожей впитать поцелуи. Моя рука скользнула по груди, по животу, чуть задержалась и уверенно обхватила возбужденную плоть. Кэрио… Что ты со мной сделал? Твое тело, охотно принимающее меня, обхватывающее так плотно, что не остается и частички воздуха. Стоны слетают с твоих губ и поглощаются моими. Пить твои крики. Чувствовать тебя все ярче и острее. Оргазм нарастает, в паху будто сжимается мощная пружина. Пару резких движений, и волна наслаждения выгибает тело, удовольствие вибрирует вдоль позвоночника. Все мышцы напрягаются, в кончиках пальцев легкое покалывание, а перед глазами вспышка. Несколько невероятно длинных мгновений, и тело расслабляется в приятной истоме. Напряжение спадает, еще немного потряхивает от пережитого. Маленькая смерть, которую мы принимаем с удовольствием, к которой стремимся, которую жаждем переживать вновь и вновь. С твоим именем на губах. Кэрио…

Прошла еще одна декада. Я словно отмерял себе время и теперь наблюдал, как песчинки медленно, словно в вязком меду, опускаются вниз, отсчитывая последние сомнения, отметая все возражения. Кэрио проник не только в мое тело, но и в душу. Засел мучительным осколком, не дававшим свободно мыслить, заставляя стремиться к лорду, чтобы стать с ним единым целым. И я, если честно, уже готов сдаться. Я борюсь не с Кэрио, а с самим собой, и это самая сложная борьба, самая мучительная. Победить себя. Отдаться тебе. Ни победивших, ни проигравших не будет. Будем только мы. Это возможно – мы?  
Всегда я был один и надеялся только на себя. До этого момента я и не осознавал всего страха перед доверием другому человеку. Вот так, безоглядно, слепо, поддаваясь лишь чувству. Холодность моих родителей, которых я видел лишь изредка. Я не знал, что значит родительская любовь. Я знал лишь, что не должен их подвести, не уронить чести рода. Однако из меня не получился сын, на которого возлагали такие надежды. Я не оправдал их ожиданий. Я всего лишь человек, подверженный страстям. Неужели родители никогда не чувствовали? Не знали, что значит страсть, любовь? А я знаю? Теперь да. Благодаря тебе, Кэрио. Строгость преподавателей, обучивших знаниям, но не давших самого главного – сухие и четкие законы морали недейственны там, где решает сердце, а не разум.  
Я говорил тебе, что ты ворвался в мою жизнь вихрем, и все спутал, все перевернул. Ты словно ветер – свободный, порывистый. Ты горячий, словно приносишь весь жар призрачных дюн. Обжигаешь и вовлекаешь в бесконечный водоворот. Ты соблазняешь. И невозможно противостоять тебе. Это просто вне человеческих возможностей. Откуда ты пришел, чтобы забрать мой покой?  
Обманывать себя больше нет ни сил, ни какого-либо смысла. Я сдался тебе еще тогда, на балу после церемонии совершеннолетия. Взглянув в нефритовый омут глаз, я в нем утонул. Я все время лишь прятался за ширмой условностей и морали. Теперь в этом нет необходимости. Я отрицал очевидное – тягу к тебе, Кэрио. Больше не будет борьбы, не будет противостояния. Наверное, всегда так происходит – спонтанный всплеск, искра, и ты пылаешь, сгорая от охвативших чувств. Странно. Непонятно. Необъяснимо. Безумно страшно и в тоже время необходимо, как воздух. Ты завладел всем моим существом, проник в кровь. Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что с этим делать, и зачем тебе это нужно. Я очень надеюсь… И доверяюсь.

 

Кэрио.

Я все еще чувствую твое дыхание на щеке, вдыхаю запах твоих волос, касаюсь губами руки. Хочу сжать тебя в объятьях настолько сильно, насколько смогу, и никуда не отпускать. Я вижу твой размытый силуэт, влажная пелена мешает разглядеть четко, но я могу коснуться. Стоит лишь протянуть руку. Но ты все дальше и дальше…  
Я резко вскочил на кровати. Это всего лишь сон. Только сон, и ничего больше. Я снова откинулся на подушку, волосы прилипли ко лбу – испарина, выступившая из-за иррационального страха. Ведь бояться нечего – ты не отвергнешь меня. Дарион… Я никогда раньше не задавался вопросом, может ли кто-нибудь меня отвергнуть. А теперь я неуверен, как юнец, впервые познавший страсть. 

Я старался себя сдерживать, чтобы тотчас не ворваться к Дару и, отметая все протесты, сломить его волю, подчинить. Я должен дать ему время. Он должен сам решить. Я гнал прочь от себя мысли, что будет, если выбор падет не на меня.  
– Хочешь поговорить?  
Ви сидела напротив меня и ждала, когда я отвлекусь от своих мыслей. Я пришел к ней пару часов назад. Она долго наблюдала, как я невидящим взглядом окидывал предложенных мальчиков. Меня они не привлекали. Я видел перед собой лишь одного человека. Наконец, она не выдержала и отвела меня наверх.  
– Хочу, Ви. Но даже не знаю…  
Она потянула меня к ложу и принялась раздевать. Камзол аккуратно повешен на спинку стула, жилет, галстук. Тонкие проворные пальчики легко справились со шнуровкой рубашки. Ви уложила меня лицом вниз, потянулась за чем-то. Я почувствовал легкий цветочный аромат и прохладную жидкость на спине. Ладони владелицы Дома Услад нежно разглаживали мышцы, изгоняя напряжение. Ви всегда чувствовала, что мне нужно в каждый конкретный момент.  
– Это связано с девушкой или юношей?  
– Его зовут Дар.  
– Лорд Владорен. Красивый юноша.  
– Да. Ви, со мной такого еще не было. Меня к нему тянет, мне без него плохо. Представляешь, он мне снится, и я просыпаюсь, сжимая подушку?  
– Представляю. Ты, наконец, влюбился, Кэр.  
– Это всегда больно?  
– Это неизбежно. – Мне почудилась грусть в голосе Ви. – Он не отвечает тебе взаимностью?  
– Я не могу понять. Наши отношения начались несколько нестандартно.  
– Насколько нестандартно?  
– Я взял его почти силой.  
– Кэр, чтобы ты и силой? Обычно тебе стоит лишь поманить, и любой оказывается у твоих ног.  
– Но не он. Мне каждый раз приходится продираться сквозь стену его предрассудков. Он сдается, но каждый камень его стены поддается с трудом.  
– Что дорого достается, то ценится высоко.  
– Думаешь?  
– Кэрио, ты привык легко срывать плоды с древа наслаждений, а теперь не можешь достать самый желанный и сочный с самой верхушки.  
– Возможно, ты права. Думаешь, это пройдет?  
– Не знаю, Кэр. Это только ты можешь сказать. Никто тебе не расскажет, как любить, как не делать ошибок. Только ты сам на собственном опыте сможешь это познать.  
– Что мне делать?  
– Не торопись.  
– Я постараюсь. Но это сложно. Будто безумие какое-то.  
– Я знаю. Знаю. – Прошептала Ви. Ее маленькие ладони все еще скользили по спине, усыпляя.  
– Побудь со мной, Ви.  
– Конечно, Кэр. Я буду рядом, пока нужна тебе. – Она прилегла рядом, перебирая мои пряди. Ее любовь и поддержка были для меня сейчас очень важны, хотя это и было эгоистично с моей стороны.  
– Спасибо тебе.  
– Отдыхай. – Она слегка коснулась губами щеки – легкий целомудренный поцелуй. За долгое время я спал спокойно, без изматывающих всю душу сновидений.  
Утром я проснулся отдохнувшим и наполненный надеждой. Странно, что Ви умеет оказывать такой эффект, с ней всегда легко и понятно. Ее уже не было рядом. До меня доносились приглушенные звуки обычного утра с суетой слуг.  
Из Дома Услад я не поехал сразу же домой, а решил немного прогуляться. Ласковый прохладный ветерок ерошил волосы, путая пряди. Свежесть утра ощущалась на губах влагой рассеивающегося тумана. Я направил коня в сторону леса. Там, на рассвете, так же как и сейчас, у нас с Даром состоялась дуэль. Я гнал скакуна изо всех сил. Пил ветер, бьющий в лицо, и он наполнял меня своей свободой, безграничностью. Время пролетело незаметно, и в столицу я возвращался, когда солнце уже стояло в зените. Дома меня ждал посетитель.  
– Здравствуй, Кэрио. – Навстречу мне с кресла поднялся Лиэр.  
– Я не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя.  
– Как грубо. Мы ведь с тобой…друзья. – Я проигнорировал его и обошел. Лорд с улыбкой снова опустился в кресло.  
– Что ты хотел? – Я не успел отдать слуге стек и сейчас, выдавая свою нервозность от присутствия Лиэра, похлопывал им по голенищу сапога.  
– Обычный визит вежливости. Ты ведь сам не заедешь навестить меня. А я вот решил провести некоторое время в столице.  
– Лиэр, что ты хочешь от меня? – Его ухмылка раздражала, он видел мой страх. Готов поклясться, он его смаковал. Когда-то он казался мне привлекательным, и я чуть не поддался его обаянию. Исходящая от него сила возбуждала. Раньше. А потом он привел меня в свой Театр Иллюзий и показал одно из своих любимых представлений.  
– Кэрио, ты знаешь, чего я хочу.  
– Этого не будет. По-моему я ясно дал это понять.  
– Да уж, яснее некуда. – Он, наконец, отвел свой раздевающий взгляд от меня, и я не смог сдержать вздох облегчения. Он с преувеличенным интересом осматривал интерьер. Молчание затягивалось. Когда он снова заговорил, меня прошиб озноб. – Знаешь, на днях я встретил Дариона.  
И снова взгляд вперился в меня, наблюдая мою реакцию.  
– Вот как?  
– Да. Знаешь, я встретил его в «Черной вуали». – Короткие фразы с паузами, чтобы я смог еще сильнее напрячься и додумать сам остальное.  
– Этот клуб посещают многие лорды, так что ничего удивительного не вижу. – Не позволить ему почувствовать, что я испытываю.  
– Я познакомился с ним поближе. Мне очень интересно, чем тебя привлек этот юноша. – Лиэр цепко удерживал меня взглядом. – И, кажется, я понимаю тебя. – При этих словах он коснулся своих губ.  
Наш диалог напоминал игру в шахматы. Ход, время на обдумывание следующего шага противнику и ответный ход, убирающий пешку с поля. Затем, словно он и не думал об этом, неожиданный ход конем, блокирующий ключевую фигуру. И сколько бы я ни ставил защиту, он все умеет обойти, убрать с поля фигуры и добраться до короля. Я отвернулся, прерывая зрительный контакт. Он не должен видеть мои эмоции. Однако спиной к нему я повернулся совершенно зря, потому что через миг почувствовал, как Лиэр тесно прижался сзади, давая ощутить свое возбуждение.  
– Кэрио, почему ты отвергаешь меня? Твой мальчишка не стоит этого. Поверь, я смогу доставить тебе такое удовольствие, о котором ты даже не мечтал.  
– Лиэр, отпусти меня. – Я вырвался и повернулся к нему лицом, крепко сжимая стек. – Удовольствие в твоем понимании меня не интересует. Не смей меня касаться!  
Лорд протянул ко мне руку и тут же отшатнулся, стек прочертил красную линию на щеке. Он недоуменно на меня воззрился, провел пальцем, собирая кровь и, внезапно улыбнувшись, облизал.  
– До встречи, Кэрио. И знаешь, – он повернулся у двери, – я умею быть очень терпеливым, игра становится все напряженней. Это так…возбуждает.  
Он ушел. Я устало опустился в кресло. Что он имел в виду? Какая игра? Лорд больше всего любит игру, не зря он владеет Театром Иллюзий. Он никогда не будет насильно тащить к себе жертву его желания. Нет. Он сначала с ней поиграет, поставит в такие условия, что выбора не останется. Меня он пугает до жути. Не хотелось бы очутиться в его власти. Вся радость и легкость сегодняшнего утра стерлась Лиэром. И еще он намекал на Дара. Что могло между ними произойти? Я дам тебе еще два дня, Дар. Два дня. А потом… 

Завтракать совершенно не хотелось, я потягивал уже третью чашку терпкого кофе и бездумно смотрел в окно. Вчерашний визит Лиэра обеспокоил меня. Надеюсь, с Даром все в порядке. Если с ним хоть что-нибудь случится… Едва я взялся за четвертую порцию обжигающего напитка, мне доложили об очередном визитере. Если это снова…  
– Дар? – В комнату вошел мой… А он теперь мой?  
– Доброе утро, Кэрио. Не пригласишь меня к столу?  
– Да, конечно. Кофе?  
– Пожалуй. – Я немного растерялся. Дар вел себя невозмутимо, а мое сердце бешено билось в груди. Я впервые не знал, что сказать, хотя обычно ни молчаливостью, ни косноязычием не отличался. Сейчас я смотрел в эти синие глаза, пытаясь отыскать там ответ на мучавший меня вопрос, и не решался его озвучить. Нужно немедленно перестать вглядываться в него. Я сам налил из кофейника горячего кофе и подал ему. Обычно в столовой всегда присутствует слуга, но сегодня я хотел посидеть в одиночестве и приказал не беспокоить меня, даже не подумав позвать, чтобы подали гостю кофе.  
– Я тебя не отвлек от важных дел, Кэрио?  
Он, определенно, пришел поиздеваться.  
– Нет, Дар. – Наверное, нужно что-то сказать или спросить. У меня даже руки дрожали от волнения и я, чтобы занять их, крепче сжал чашку.  
– Я пришел попросить тебя о небольшом одолжении.  
– Я тебя слушаю.  
– Я вспоминал нашу дуэль и решил, что мне, определенно, не хватает практики в фехтовании. Не дашь мне пару уроков? – Я смотрел на него и не мог сообразить, о чем он говорит. Фехтование? Он пришел, чтобы заниматься фехтованием?  
– Конечно, Дар. Когда бы ты хотел приступить?  
– Если ты не занят, можно сегодня. У тебя найдется для меня рапира?  
Я, все еще недоумевая, пригласил его в фехтовальный зал и предоставил выбор оружия. Дар, скинув камзол, остался в одной рубашке и, подхватив рапиру, вышел на середину зала. Я очень старался держать себя в руках, хотя видят боги, это было нелегко. Лорд жестом пригласил меня к бою. Мы стали в стойку. Я пытался сосредоточиться, и это мне удалось. Я всегда мог сконцентрироваться на отточенных до автоматизма движениях, а сегодня это помогало не думать. Несколько первых пробных ударов, и далее я все усиливал атаку, заставляя уходить Дара в глухую защиту, не давая ему возможности наступать. Меня разобрала какая-то веселая злость. Он пришел и, будто издеваясь, предлагает упражняться. Я теснил его, он шаг за шагом отступал, еле успевая парировать мои удары, и тоже начинал злиться. Однако я во время боя всегда сохраняю холодным разум, эмоции проходят по периферии, нисколько не отвлекая. А вот Дар, похоже, нет. Я прекратил наступление.  
– Твоя ошибка, Дар, в том, что ты поддаешься эмоциям и открываешься. Во время боя нужно отрешиться от всего, живут только инстинкты. Ты должен сосредоточиться. Попробуем еще раз.  
– Я понимаю, но у меня не получается. К тому же, ты намеренно меня сейчас доводишь.  
«Это я намеренно довожу? Кто бы говорил», – промелькнуло у меня в голове.  
– Ладно. Расслабься и попробуй не думать ни о чем. Сконцентрируйся на оружии. Представь, что это продолжение твоей руки. – Я зашел к нему за спину и обхватил поверх его руки рукоятку рапиры. – Ты слишком сильно сжимаешь ладонь, ослабь немного. Вот так. Почувствуй клинок, будто он часть твоей плоти.  
Что-то мне эта ситуация напоминала. Дар чуть подался назад, прижимаясь ко мне. Фехтовать с ним было плохой идеей.  
– Я чувствую, Кэрио, – произнес он почти шепотом.  
«Очень плохой идеей», – подумал я.  
Тело прижимается, давая ощутить исходящий жар. Я напрягся, сжимая его ладонь, и тут же отпустил, отступая. С губ Дара сорвался едва слышный стон. Еще миг и…  
– Дар, что ты делаешь?  
– А что я делаю? – Он повернулся ко мне и левой рукой притянул меня за рубашку к себе.  
– Сколько ты будешь меня мучить? – Я все же не удержался от вопроса.  
– Больше не буду.  
И подтверждая, что я не ослышался, резко впился в губы. Плотину прорвало. Больше я не мог сдерживаться. Внутри поднимался огонь. Рапиры летят в сторону, мы уже изо всех сил впиваемся друг в друга. Руки жаждут прикоснуться к телу, разрывая мешающую преграду в виде одежды. Внезапно с трудом пробивается здравая мысль.  
– Дар…не здесь. Пойдем.  
Мы с трудом добрались до спальни. Удивительно, что не встретили по дороге вечно снующих слуг, а может, просто их не заметили. Оторваться друг от друга не было никаких сил. Казалось, мы шли вечность, останавливаясь, чтобы плотнее прижаться. И вот, наконец, мы без единого клочка одежды, на кровати, в тесных объятьях, что никак не разомкнуть.  
– Ты теперь мой.  
– Твой, Кэрио, твой. А ты мой. – Его губы на шее посылают заряд по всему телу. Пальцы поглаживают пылающую кожу. Мне этого мало. Мне нужно больше, иначе я просто сгорю.  
– Дар…хочу чувствовать тебя.  
Он входит плавным толчком, до конца, заполняя меня до предела. Секс – это наиполнейшее слияние, которое только может быть между двумя людьми. Он двигается резко и хаотично, немного больно, но я не обращаю на это внимания. Это всепоглощающее чувство наполненности, безграничного владения и полной самоотдачи. Переплести руки, ногами обхватить бедра, прижимая к себе. Выгнуться, давая возможность глубже заполнить себя. Впитать в себя каждое ощущение, каждое движение. Первобытный танец двух тел. Танец страстный и неистовый. И брать, и отдавать. Все тело напрягается в преддверии скорого взлета, испарина покрывает кожу, губы то шепчут бессвязные слова, то крик с них срывается. Сознание меркнет на бесконечный миг. Наслаждение накатывает и уносит. Дрожь пробегает по коже, чувствительной до предела, словно нервы оголены.  
Прийти в себя от пережитого и переплестись в объятьях, позволяя телу отдохнуть. Осознать до конца, что вот он, рядом. Он здесь. Он твой. Ты мой. Нет сил разомкнуть руки, их не хватает даже для слов. Слезы бегут по щекам, тело просто не может удержать в себе столько эмоций. Прижаться к щеке и слизнуть с твоей кожи соленый нектар. Это слишком. Говорить сейчас невозможно. Уткнуться в шею, вдыхая родной запах и нежно прижаться губами к бьющейся жилке, по которой течет жизнь. И не только твоя, Дар.  
Я все еще чувствую твое дыхание на щеке, вдыхаю запах твоих волос, касаюсь губами руки. Хочу сжать тебя в объятьях настолько сильно, насколько смогу, и никуда не отпускать. Я просыпаюсь и с облегчением понимаю, что это не сон. Ты не исчезнешь за мутной пеленой. Твои ресницы, чуть вздрогнув, поднимаются.  
– Кэрио…  
– Я. Как ты?  
– Не знаю.  
– Я люблю тебя, Дар.  
Я тут же целую тебя, зная, что ты не можешь пока мне ответить, а другого я слышать не хочу.  
Спустя бесконечное число поцелуев, сказанных шепотом слов и подаренных друг другу ласк, мы, утомленные, сидели в ванной, смывая усталость и влагу с наших тел.  
– Дар, ты специально сегодня пришел меня помучить? Фехтование?  
– Прости, я не знал, как… Я шел с твердым намерением, но, увидев тебя, такого собранного и немного холодного, я испугался.  
– Чего?  
– Что я опоздал.  
– Глупый. – Я притянул Дара к себе, он прижался ко мне спиной, откинув голову на плечо. Мои пальцы выводили произвольные узоры по его груди, чуть задевая соски, пробегались по подтянутому животу, ребрам. Хотелось повторить этот путь губами.  
– Наверное, ты прав. Прости.  
– Прощаю. И никогда не отпущу.  
– Не отпускай.  
Прижимать к себе человека, который вдруг стал центром твоей вселенной – блаженство. Чувствовать его каждой клеточкой кожи, ловить дыхание с губ, переплетать пальцы. И почему именно в этот момент мне вспомнились слова Лиэра? Я еще крепче прижал к себе Дара, будто пытался заслонить его собой от всего мира, защитить.

 

Глава 7

Дарион.

Я рассматривал шкатулку с причудливой гравировкой на крышке – Кэрио прислал подарок. Я улыбнулся. Он обхаживает меня, как своего любовника. Уже не как… Сейчас эта мысль не вызывала раздражения. Говорят, вода камень точит, а Кэрио «подточил» мое неприятие наших отношений. Мои пальцы бездумно скользили по рисунку, обводя контуры. Два дня мы не выходили из его спальни. И откуда у нас только силы взялись? Мы, будто сумасшедшие, набрасывались друг на друга, едва отдохнув и перекусив. Я даже думать не хочу, какие слухи бродят о нас среди слуг в доме Кэрио. Это совершенно их не касается. Я совсем стыд потерял. Одни воспоминания о жарких объятьях возбуждали. Сегодня вечером мы вновь встретимся, он с трудом отпустил меня, заставив пообещать вернуться как можно скорее. Я постоянно ловил себя на мысли о том, что с губ не сходила глупая улыбка.  
К шкатулке прилагалась записка, и только я развернул листок, чтобы прочесть, как слуга доложил, что внизу меня ждет леди Брамонк. Клио? Я и думать о ней забыл, и пока я спускался вниз, раздумывал, как ей объяснить… Но как такое можно объяснить?  
\- Дарион, добрый день.  
\- Клио. Как поживаешь?  
\- Хорошо, благодарю. Я заехала пригласить тебя на званый ужин. Знаю, что могла просто отправить записку, но мне хотелось повидать тебя.  
Она опустила глаза на мнущие перчатки руки. Мне на миг стало стыдно, ведь еще совсем недавно она мне очень нравилась. А сейчас разве нет? Наверное, да. Однако сейчас я не испытывал тех чувств, что прежде. Я смотрел на нее и понимал, что весь пыл мой направлен исключительно на ее брата, и все же нежность, испытываемая к ней, не ушла.  
– Клио, прости, что не давал знать о себе. Меня не было в столице некоторое время.  
– Это ты меня прости, я не должна была так врываться в твой дом.  
– Ну что ты! Мне твое общество очень приятно.  
– Правда? – Она вскинула на меня взгляд, полный доверия и надежды.  
– Конечно.  
– Так ты придешь? На ужин.  
– Обязательно. Когда он состоится?  
– Завтра, после заката.  
– Тогда увидимся завтра.  
Я буду ждать. – Она резко поднялась. – Мне пора.  
Я вышел проводить ее к карете, и уже почти прикрыв дверку, в глубине затемненного салона мне показалось…  
– Клио, ты не одна?  
– Это моя служанка, Мира.  
Я, наверное, ослышался, а белокурые волосы могут быть у кого угодно.  
– Что случилось, Дарион?  
Я, не ответив, распахнул дверцу и выдернул изумленную служанку. Но как такое может быть?  
– Мира?  
– Да, господин. – Ее глаза наполнились слезами, она вся дрожала.  
– Ты меня не узнаешь?  
– Простите, господин.  
– Дарион, ты меня пугаешь. – Клио пыталась еще что-то сказать, но я ее почти не слышал, все сильнее стискивая руку девушки-ассерта. – Дарион!  
– Да. – Я отпустил испуганную девушку. – Прошу прощения.  
– Да что с тобой?  
– Эта девушка. Она очень похожа…и имя такое же.  
– Я тебя не понимаю.  
– Клио, давно у тебя она?  
– Я купила ее пять лет назад.  
– А она не работала…нигде не работала?  
– Нет. Я не позволила бы своим ассертам такого. Она все время при мне. Однако. Погоди. Некоторое время назад у меня ее попросил Кэрио. Он сказал, что хочет подшутить над одним своим другом. Возможно, ты мог ее где-нибудь видеть или… Эй, Дарион, ты в порядке?  
– Да, Клио. Извини, у меня дела.  
Я развернулся и пошел прочь. Подшутить, Кэрио? Девушка жива. Я чего-то не понимаю. Получается, что все было подстроено лордом. И не нужно спрашивать с какой целью. Тем не менее кровь была так реальна. Казалось, девушка мертва. Всего лишь шутка. Это слово билось внутри. Боль. Сосредоточенность на каких-то незначительных деталях не давала немедленно сойти с ума. Пролет лестницы – тридцать ступенек, отполированное гладкое дерево перил. Открыть дверь и спокойно войти в свою комнату. Здесь все знакомо, здесь тихо и слишком душно – нужно распахнуть окна. Свежий воздух обдал прохладой, остужая пылающее лицо. Огромный красно-оранжевый диск прятался за горизонт. Краски в свете угасающего дня казались немного темнее, и взгляд выхватывал нефритовые оттенки листьев. Как глаза Кэрио. Пальцы впились в ограждение балюстрады. Физическая боль переносится легче, и можно не думать о боли внутри. Не думать. Иначе накроет темным крылом ненависти.  
Кэрио. Использовал. Меня.  
Заставил поверить лживым словам. Те губы, которые шептали нежные слова, лгали так легко. Почему так больно? Может потому, что я позволил яду, сладкой патокой сочившемуся с его уст, проникнуть слишком глубоко? И теперь поздно. Не вырвать из груди сердце, чтобы не было всепоглощающего чувства…утраты? А было ли хоть что-то у меня? Кэрио, я убью тебя! Только кровью ты сможешь смыть такое оскорбление. Я тебя ненавижу! Каждой клеточкой своей души и предательского тела, которое с таким восторгом совсем недавно принимало твои ласки. Боги, дайте мне сил! Как смотреть в эти глаза? Взгляд зацепился за шкатулку, все еще дожидавшуюся, пока ее откроют. И записка – я даже не стал ее читать, просто выбросил в камин, с каким-то странным удовольствием наблюдая, как лист бумаги чернеет и превращается в пепел. Шкатулку я все же открыл и сразу понял, что это. Он еще посмел дарить мне такое интимное украшение, как какому-то ассерту из Дома Услад. Да как он посмел! Ненавижу! Шкатулка вместе с содержимым полетела в распахнутое окно. Я поверил Кэрио. Каким же глупцом я был. Должно быть, он смеялся, глядя на мои наивные порывы. «Я дам тебе шанс… Не отпускай…». Я сейчас сам со смеху умру. Если бы только не эта раздирающая на части боль.  
Не думать. Не думать. Не думать.  
Только не о том, что всего несколько часов назад я ласкал и прижимал тебя. Не о том, как ты сломал мое сопротивление. Не вспоминать вкус твоей кожи, замутненные страстью глаза и мягкие губы. Невозможно. Слишком…слишком больно. Всего лишь игра. Шутка.  
Из мрачного омута мыслей меня вывел голос слуги. У меня снова посетитель. Почему меня не оставят в покое?  
– Лиэр, ты не вовремя. Я сейчас не в настроении принимать гостей. Прошу простить меня.  
– Дарион, что-то случилось? Ты какой-то бледный.  
– Все в порядке. – Его забота раздражала, притворно-участливый взгляд злил.  
– Возможно, дружеское участие поможет тебе?  
Почему он так настойчив? Почему просто не уйдет? Я ведь ясно выразился. Хотя Кэрио рассказывал… Так. Стоп!  
– Да, Лиэр. Дружеское участие будет весьма кстати. Не желаешь вина? – У меня перед глазами стояла картина в Доме Услад: девушка с окровавленной грудью, кинжал в моих руках, и именно сейчас я вспомнил, что когда очнулся, клинок лежал в моей руке. Спектакль для одного зрителя. Для меня.  
– С удовольствием.  
У меня даже руки не дрожали, пока я разливал по бокалам вино. Вообще мне сейчас требуется кое-что покрепче. Я достал из шкафа бутылку коньяка, которую хранил для особого случая. Сейчас был именно такой. Особый случай.  
– А как ты смотришь на коньяк?  
– Нет, мне вина, пожалуй.  
– Как знаешь. – Я залпом выпил полбокала терпкого с дымным привкусом напитка и налил еще – не помешает. – Лиэр, могу я задать тебе личный вопрос?  
– Можешь попробовать.  
Улыбка искривила его красиво очерченные губы, придавая лорду еще более высокомерный вид. Сейчас он вовсе не казался привлекательным. Хищным – да, но не сексуальным.  
– Что у вас произошло с Кэрио?  
– С чего вдруг такой интерес?  
– Ты его хорошо знаешь? – Проигнорировал я его вопрос.  
– Достаточно.  
– А давно вы знакомы?  
– Дарион, тебе не кажется, что твои вопросы несколько странны и выходят за рамки светской беседы?  
Будто он не так же разговаривает.  
– Возможно. Почему ты не хочешь отвечать?  
– Я не могу понять причину твоего интереса. Давай начистоту. Ты что-то хочешь от меня?  
Прямолинейно. Может мне тоже не стоит ходить вокруг да около?  
– Может быть.  
– Дарион, не играй со мной. Тебе я не по зубам. Ты не слишком искушен в словесных играх.  
Он прав, конечно.  
– Ладно. Мне показалось, что ты испытываешь к Кэрио…некоторый интерес?  
– Дальше.  
– Значит я прав. Он мне рассказал кое-что о тебе, о твоих пристрастиях.  
– Да? – Брови взметнулись в притворном удивлении. Поза Лиэра была обманчиво расслабленной, но глаза цепко следили за каждым моим движением и выражением лица.  
– Да.  
– Как интересно.  
– Действительно.  
– Поделишься, Дарион?  
Глаза зажглись интересом. Лиэр, по словам Кэрио, очень сильно хотел заполучить власть над ним. Я дам ему такую возможность. Главное осторожно ступать по тонкой грани намеков.  
– Насколько я понял, у вас с ним…осталось незаконченное дело?  
– Возможно.  
– А что бы ты сказал, если бы я предложил тебе помощь в этом?  
– Зачем тебе это, Дарион?  
– Неважно. Ну так что?  
– Я бы согласился.  
Нет, Кэрио, смерть для тебя – слишком мягкое наказание. Ты должен страдать, почувствовать себя ничтожной игрушкой. Как меня заставил.  
О да. Жажда мести во мне пылала алым пламенем, сжигая малейшие проявления здравого смысла и логики, как недавно сжигала страсть. Я не мог смириться с тем, что этот лорд с наглыми нефритовыми глазами меня использовал. Не мог смириться, что поверил в искренность его чувств. Не мог смириться с желаниями своего тела, пробужденными тобой. Не мог. И не хотел. Ты воспользовался мной, Кэрио. Ты решил пошутить? Ну что ж, у меня теперь тоже проявилось чувство юмора. Тебе понравится моя шутка.

Мы должны встретиться вечером. К нему я не пойду. Ты сам придешь в ловушку, Кэрио.  
Написать записку и пригласить его к себе поговорить. И улыбаться, когда лорд при встрече радостно обнимет меня. Держать лицо. Сжимать ладони, чтобы не размазать эту улыбку, от которой сердце трепыхнется, тут же сжимаясь от холодной ярости. Он выглядел таким искренним, таким…счастливым. И с таким удивлением выронил недопитый бокал – в вино я подмешал снотворное. Он еще не понял, что произошло. Подняв лорда на руки, я отнес его в карету. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем она остановилась возле указанного Лиэром дома. 

– Ну что, Кэрио, знакомая ситуация? – Теперь мы поменялись местами.  
Кэрио приходил в себя и, попытавшись дернуться, не смог. Его руки были крепко связаны сзади, и шелковый платок не давал возможности говорить. Он с трудом поднялся на колени и попытался было встать, но я не позволил, с силой надавив на плечи.  
– Вижу, ты удивлен. Я сперва хотел тебя убить, после того, что узнал. И не делай такие изумленные глаза, я все знаю. Ты мной решил поиграть? Появился такой наивный юноша, почему бы не испытать на нем свои чары. Ах, он не поддается, так сделаем так, чтобы выбора не оставалось. Да, Кэрио? – Я отошел в сторону, боясь не сдержаться и убить его на месте. – А я ведь почти поверил. Весь мир для тебя – красивые декорации, а люди – забавные игрушки, которые созданы для твоего развлечения. С ними так интересно играть, не правда ли, Кэрио? Любопытно посмотреть, что у них внутри, как поведут себя при тех или иных обстоятельствах. Я надеюсь, ты вдоволь наигрался мной, так как больше тебе не представится такой возможности! – Я подошел к нему вплотную. Мне сейчас доставляло какое-то садистское удовольствие смотреть, как он стоит на коленях передо мной и не может произнести ни слова в ответ. – И, думаю, ты оценишь, каково самому находиться в качестве игрушки. Прощай, Кэрио.  
В нефритовых глазах появились слезы, и я с размаху ударил его по лицу. Голова Кэрио мотнулась, и он упал.  
– Знаешь, я бы тебя убил собственными руками, но считаю, что это слишком легко для тебя. Помнишь своего давнего поклонника Лиэра? Он будет очень рад продолжить ваше знакомство.  
И бежать, бежать. Пока я не передумал. Его удивление казалось таким искренним. Нет! Я больше не позволю манипулировать собой.

Кэрио.

По мере того, как Дар говорил, я все больше запутывался и ничего не мог понять. В чем он меня обвиняет? Поиграть? Развлечься? Я люблю тебя, Дар! Мне хотелось встряхнуть его, потому что он нес какой-то бред, но я был связан. Очень неуютное предчувствие чего-то ужасного не отпускало. Едва получив записку, я, как ни глупо звучит, точно окрыленный, помчался к нему. Меня даже не насторожила прохладная встреча. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я почувствовал действие сонной настойки, а потом очнулся уже связанным. Дар что-то говорил о том, что он все знает. Это какое-то недоразумение или дурной сон. Я сейчас проснусь, и все это окажется всего лишь смешным подсознательным страхом потерять Дара, но, как оказалось, сон только начинался.  
Когда я осознал, что он не шутит, я даже испугался. Таким Дара я еще не видел. Он был в ярости, он готов был меня убить. Но за что? Я не понимал. Мне казалось, что по поводу нашего первого свидания мы все выяснили. Я просил прощения, и он простил. В таком случае что происходит сейчас? Ведь все было чудесно, те две ночи были замечательными. И при чем здесь Лиэр? Через мгновение я получил ответ на свой вопрос. Лиэр опустился рядом со мной на колени и рывком притянул к себе.  
– Здравствуй, Кэрио. Я так скучал. – Он приблизил свое лицо, и в темных глазах я увидел свое отражение. Нет, нет, нет. Не отдавай меня ему! Только не Лиэру. Я не вынесу его развлечений. Повязка мешала говорить, но я пытался. Получались лишь невразумительные звуки. Пальцы лорда больно впились в скулы, не позволяя отвернуться. Влажные губы коснулись лба в целомудренном поцелуе. – Я так давно мечтал получить тебя. Ты просто не представляешь себе. – От его шепота меня бросило в жар, но то было не возбуждение, а страх. Я слишком хорошо знал, как развлекается этот невозмутимый лорд. Он отстранился. Двое слуг подхватили меня и потащили из комнаты, я даже не пытался вырываться, это бесполезно, да и сил не осталось. Спасительная тьма унесла меня из этого мира.  
Стоило мне прийти в себя, как я пожелал вернуться в объятья тьмы. Театр Иллюзий. Такое название для подобного места могло прийти только в нездоровую голову Лиэра. Большое помещение действительно представляло собой подобие театра. Передо мной простирался партер – несколько рядов обитых алым с черным бархатом кресел, на стенах драпировки в той же цветовой гамме. Глянцевый пол из черного мрамора отражал, как будто в кривом зеркале, внутреннее убранство. Небольшое возвышение, похожее на сцену, на котором сейчас находился единственный актер этого театра абсурда – я. Все освещение было сконцентрировано на этом подиуме, и я не мог разглядеть, есть ли здесь еще кто-нибудь. Мои руки и ноги, перевитые тонкой и прочной цепью, удерживали меня в распятом положении. Дар привез меня в это место и оставил во власти извращенного лорда. За что?  
– Я вижу, ты пришел в себя, Кэрио? – Я повернул голову на звук. Из-за портьеры сбоку показался Лиэр. Одет он был предсказуемо пошло – в красное с черным.  
– И что ты собираешься делать? Насиловать меня на потеху публике?  
– Даже не знаю. У меня столько идей. С чего бы начать?  
Затянутая в черный атлас рука погладила обнажившуюся грудь в распахнутых полах рубашки. Лорд медленно обошел меня и остановился за спиной, ладонь прошлась и сжала ягодицы.  
– Ну, чего ждешь? Делай, что собирался.  
– Я никуда не тороплюсь, да и ты тоже. Благодаря твоему возлюбленному.  
Слова резанули слух. Дар. Как он мог отдать меня ему после того, что я рассказывал? Вообще после всего происшедшего между нами?  
– Я тебе не верю.  
– О! Правда? – Ситуация заставляла нервничать, но еще и то, что я не видел собеседника доставляло дополнительный дискомфорт. Я вздрогнул от мягких прикосновений. Казалось, он просто ласкает. Ладони в мягких перчатках касались обнаженной кожи.  
– Как давно я мечтал об этом.  
– Ты повторяешься, Лиэр.  
– Слишком смелый и самонадеянный, да? – Я не смог сдержать вскрика, когда лорд с силой сжал соски. – Не нравится? Видишь, ты меня отвлекаешь. Или ты намеренно? Хочешь сразу приступить к делу?  
Я дернулся и хотел было отвернуться, когда его лицо оказалось в паре дюймов от моего, но он не позволил, повернув мою голову обратно. Красивое, аристократически тонкое лицо, огромные темные глаза, изящные губы – казалось, это создание не способно причинить вред.  
– Ублюдок! – Я с удовольствием плюнул в него, все равно ничего больше я не мог сделать. Лиэр вытер ладонью лицо и с размаху ударил меня, я почувствовал привкус крови. Струйка потекла по подбородку. Лорд тут же слизал ее с таким видимым удовольствием, будто для него и не существует лучшего лакомства. Хотя, наверное, так оно и было.  
– Мммм… Мне нравится твоя строптивость. Так на чем мы остановились? Ах да. Лорд Владорен. Правда, забавно?  
– Что же, Лиэр?  
– Что именно благодаря ему ты оказался здесь. Он сам предложил мне тебя на блюдечке. Как десерт.  
– Я тебе не верю.  
Хотя это было похоже на то, о чем говорил Дар, и именно он опоил меня и связал. Тем не менее, здесь было что-то не так. Я был уверен. Хотя эта уверенность таяла с каждым мгновением. Дар действовал совершенно осознанно.  
– Ты его так любишь? Мне жаль тебя, Кэрио.  
– Себя пожалей. – Мои жалкие попытки держать лицо никак не прибавляли уверенности в себе.  
– Он вовсе не достоин твоей любви, поверь. И мне надоело разговаривать.  
Лиэр начал медленно стягивать с себя перчатки, не отводя от меня взгляда. Затем он достал тонкой работы кинжал, – Лиэр вообще питал слабость к красивым изящным вещам, – провел по нему пальцем, затем языком. Любовь к оружию он явно понимал слишком буквально. Лиэр подошел вплотную и провел острым лезвием по моему лицу, слегка надавливая.  
– Ты оставил мне отметину, Кэрио. – Мой взгляд скользнул по заживающему порезу на его щеке. Стек очень удачно тогда оказался в моих руках, хотя сейчас это уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей. Лиэр злился – его безупречная внешность была испорчена.  
– Шрамы украшают мужчину.  
– Надеюсь, ты будешь думать так же, когда я помечу тебя. – Лезвие прошлось по шее, нажим усилился. Я почувствовал теплую влагу. Резким движением руки он разрезал рубашку, обнажая меня, та же участь ждала и остальную одежду. И вот я вишу на этих цепях полностью обнаженный, с редкими порезами на теле от слишком неосторожных движений кинжала. Чуть в стороне стоит Лиэр и плотоядным взглядом пожирает представшую его взору картину. Я чувствовал себя блюдом, которое собирались съесть до последней крошки. Именно это я и видел в его темных глазах. Зажмурившись, я попытался успокоиться. Как только я смогу отсюда выйти, он поплатится за это унижение. Если смогу выйти. Я не думал, что Лиэр убьет меня. Я нужен ему лишь для того, чтобы утолить похоть. Живая игрушка. Мне вспомнились слова Дара. Неужели он также себя чувствовал тогда? Настолько ненавидит меня? Но почему сейчас, после тех ночей?  
Лорд оторвался от созерцания приятной его глазу сцены и потянулся за свернутой кольцами, словно змея, плетке. Он собирается меня выпороть? Яркая боль вспышкой пронзила тело. Лиэр снова обошел меня, его глаза горели возбуждением, диким и неприкрытым.  
– Тебе нравится, Кэрио?  
– А тебе? – Руки затекли от неудобного положения, боль от удара все еще пульсировала на спине.  
Вместо ответа Лиэр продолжил. Свист плетки – удар – боль. Жесткая гибкая кожа жаляще оплетала бока, бедра, разрывая плоть, орошая алым соком. Когда удары прекратились, я вздохнул с облегчением, провисая на руках – ноги не держали. Лорд провел ладонью по исполосованной спине, вжался жесткой хваткой в бедра, и я почувствовал проникновение. Крика сдержать не удалось. Казалось, меня сейчас разорвет, дикая боль пронзила тело вдоль позвоночника. Лиэр двигался резко, входя полностью, ударяясь об меня бедрами, он впился одной ладонью в плечо, а другой натягивал волосы, заставляя меня запрокидывать голову назад.  
– Какой ты горячий, Кэрио. – Он постанывал от удовольствия, прикусывая кожу на плече. Это длилось долго, очень долго. Я почти не чувствовал боли, погружаясь в багровый туман, наползавший на меня со всех сторон. Лишь одна мысль не давала покоя: «За что, Дар?».  
В сознание меня привела очередная оплеуха. Кто-то кричал, но я плохо понимал, где я, и что происходит.  
– Ну же! – Еще удар. – Очнись!  
Взгляд прояснился, и я вспомнил, что потерял сознание от боли. Она тут же вернулась. Мое положение не изменилось – я все еще висел на цепях, передо мной стоял взбешенный Лиэр.  
– Что, не нравится иметь несопротивляющуюся жертву? – Съязвил я попытке не дать ему понять, как я близок к тому, чтобы молить о пощаде. Хотя…в любом случае это было бессмысленно, а доставлять удовольствие Лиэру еще и этим я не намерен.  
Вместо ответа он поднес мне кубок и заставил выпить, вливая жидкость в горло, удерживая мое лицо и не давая сплюнуть. Даже и думать не хочу, что он мог в меня влить. Определенно, ничего хорошего и полезного. Впрочем, я и так это скоро узнаю. По телу разлилось тепло, свернулось жарким кольцом внизу живота и отдалось резким возбуждением. Конечно, этого следовало ожидать – возбуждающее средство. О, боги! Дайте сил пережить все это. Дальнейшее я помню смутно. Словно в пьяном угаре все вокруг. Лиэр продолжал неутомимо долбиться в меня, причиняя неимоверную боль, смешанную с редкими всплесками освобождения. Это не было удовольствием ни в малейшей степени. Это было ужасно. Больно. Противно. Унизительно, наконец. Почему-то именно сейчас я мог понять, что испытывал Дар, когда я брал его. Нет, я не был с ним жесток, но я изнасиловал его душу, использовал, удовлетворяя собственное желание. Но я ведь люблю его, люблю. Я не хотел унижать его, я хотел любить его, хотел взаимности, а что в итоге получил? Истерзанное до крови тело, растоптанную гордость и ненависть к себе.  
Как же хотелось, чтобы поскорее закончились эти издевательства. Я уже едва ли чувствовал свое тело, но член исправно пребывал в возбужденном состоянии. Во что превратилась моя плоть сзади, я даже боялся представить. Просто пусть все закончится. Горло жутко саднило – Лиэру удалось вырвать из меня не один вскрик, и сейчас я просто изредка постанывал, безвольно вися на цепях и покачиваясь от жестких резких фрикций внутри. Откуда у него столько сил? И почему я до сих пор в сознании? Прошу, хватит. Кажется, я это прошептал, и Лиэр склонился, прикусив ухо.  
– Кэрио, какой-то ты слабый. Но когда мне еще представится такая возможность?  
И ускорил темп.  
Нет.  
Меня снова унесло во тьму.  
В сознание привело очередное проникновение. Меня удерживали за бедра и практически натягивали на огромных размеров орган. Да когда же это закончится? За что, Дар? Неужели тебе было настолько плохо? С трудом подняв голову, я встретился с горящими похотью глазами Лиэра. О, боги! Кто же тогда?.. Лорд в небрежной позе сидел в кресле, меж широко разведенных бедер сидел парень и ритмично двигал головой, но Лиэр не отрывал от меня взгляда. Мне на миг показалось, что на коленях возле Лиэра стоит Дар. Но нет, волосы другие, не такие как у него. Я бы не вынес такого зрелища.  
– Тебе нравится, Кэрио?  
Он издевается? Глупый вопрос. Чья-то плоть внутри все больше рвала на части, теплые струйки текли по ногам, и не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять, что это кровь. Рука резко потянула за волосы.  
– Кэрио, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.  
– Нет.  
И я закрыл глаза. Может, это поможет погрузиться в блаженную тьму. Движения ускорились.  
– Кэрио, если ты не будешь на меня смотреть, мне придется тебя наказать.  
Как будто сейчас я испытываю наслаждение. Что может быть хуже? Вероятно, я сказал это вслух.  
– О, поверь, может. Например, я приглашу в ложу некоторых твоих знакомых. Такое зрелище им понравится. Я распахнул глаза. – Вот так лучше. И не смей их закрывать.  
Публичности я хотел меньше всего. Только не это. Свидетелей моего позора я бы не вынес. Пожалуйста, пусть все просто закончится.

 

Не знаю, сколько времени я провел, бессмысленно глядя на огонь, запертый камином. Отпусти его, и он разрастется, запустит свои такие притягательно и обманчиво ласковые лепестки во все, до чего дотянется. И все исчезнет, рассеется, осядет черным пеплом. Но пепел можно смыть водой. Возможно ли то же самое сделать с пеплом в моем сердце?  
Две декады прошло с той ужасной ночи в Театре Иллюзий. Я не знаю, как очутился дома, но в себя пришел несколько дней назад в своей постели. Я убью Лиэра. Как только смогу пройти дальше, нежели от кровати до окна. Каждое движение отдавалось болью во всем теле. Я был одной сплошной болью. Радовало то, что хотя бы уже мог ходить. Рядом кто-то шевельнулся. Надо же, а я и не заметил, как пробрался в мою комнату Тинс. Наверное, прошла вечность с того момента, когда я выкупил этого ассерта в той грязной таверне. Хотя нет. Не вечность. Одна жизнь. Моя. Я бездумно запустил ладонь в волосы мальчика. Жесткие. А у Него мягкие, цвета горького шоколада. Горького, как и все мои чувства. Даже после всего, что случилось, я мог думать о нем с нежностью. За что он так жестоко со мной поступил? Я не знал, что теперь чувствую к Дару. Все как-то перебивалось злостью, непониманием. И болью.  
– Тинс, почему ты пришел? Я тебя не звал.  
– Мое место возле Вас, господин.  
И словно сорвалась маска, которую я так упорно прижимал к лицу, желая скрыть от окружающих и себя самого то, что непрестанно гложет изнутри.  
– Твое место? Убирайся!  
– Господин… – Я вскочил, руки Тинса обхватили мои ноги и не давали ступить и шагу. – Вы мой хозяин.  
– Хозяин? – С силой оттолкнув мальчишку, я с трудом подошел к столу. Боль от раскрывшихся ран вспыхнула мгновенно, бинты на спине тут же намокли. Я, стиснув зубы, судорожно выворачивал ящики письменного стола. Где-то здесь были бумаги. Я склонился над столешницей и быстро заполнил лист, поставил оттиск фамильного перстня. – Возьми. – Я протянул недоуменному мальчику бумагу. – Ты больше не ассерт, и я не твой хозяин. Ты свободен.  
– Господин! – Он снова подбежал и, упав на колени, попытался поцеловать мою руку.  
– Убирайся, я сказал! Убирайся! – Он попятился к двери. В такой ярости меня еще не видели. – Все убирайтесь. – Проговорил я в уже закрытую дверь и упал в бессилии на колени. Почему все так сложилось? Кто бы ответил мне на этот вопрос. Слезы? По лицу текли дорожки соленой влаги, на спине выступили кровавые капли. Лорды не показывают своей слабости никому, но ведь рядом и нет никого. Я могу позволить жалость к себе, и ярость. Да, могу. Злость на себя, на Дариона, на этого ассерта, сбежавшего, только лишь представилась такая возможность. Не хочу никого видеть. Я с радостью нырнул во тьму.  
В себя меня привел очередной приступ боли. Она стала неотъемлемой частью меня. Я дернулся от прикосновения чужих рук. Неужели снова? Нет!  
– Господин.  
Я открыл глаза. Я дома. Это всего лишь слуги пытаются поднять меня с пола, где я потерял сознание. Вокруг разбросаны бумаги, письменные принадлежности, пресс-папье впивается в бок. Вокруг такой же хаос, как и внутри. Я позволил сменить повязки, обработать раны. Меня уложили на кровать и оставили в покое. Я вжимался в подушку, слезы текли и текли, будто прорвался какой-то резервуар, и он больше не мог удерживать в себе влагу. Я не плакал даже в детстве, а теперь, казалось, я превратился в барышню, которая без конца проливает слезы. Дар, из-за тебя я плачу то от счастья, то от боли. Горло саднило, хриплые звуки, вырывавшиеся из него, уже пугали меня самого. Я потянулся к графину с водой, рука задела какой-то предмет, я приподнялся. Конверт. Внутри на гербовой бумаге аккуратными строчками было выведено то, что повергло меня в оцепенение. Похоже, я слишком долго радовался жизни и принимал все, как само собой разумеющееся. Иначе почему боги наносят удар за ударом? Я со злостью смял бумагу, комок полетел в противоположную стену. Дар, за что? Все это. За что?

 

Глава 8

Дарион.

Гостиная с большими окнами, уютная мебель, отделка в мягких сливочных и голубых тонах – все это и знакомо с детства, и в то же время кажется чужим. Отчий дом. Для меня это понятие несколько размыто. Оно не вызывает теплых трепетных чувств. Здесь прошли первые восемь лет моей жизни, а память не сохранила ничего, что стоило бы запомнить. Я всегда был здесь чужим, сейчас это ощущается еще сильнее. Не возникает никакого желания сюда приходить. Однако разговора с родителями мне не избежать в любом случае. Я знаю, что матушка будет злиться, хотя и не покажет вида. Леди Владорен не терпит, когда что-либо происходит не в согласии с ее планами. Отец подожмет губы в недовольстве, но так ничего и не скажет. Я сидел как на иголках, боясь предстоящего разговора и прокручивая в голове подходящие фразы. Родителей не было дома, и мне предстояло их дождаться. Внезапные визиты матушка тоже не любит, но выбора у меня нет.  
От размышлений меня оторвал стук колес по подъездной аллее, и спустя пару минут в гостиную вошли лорд и леди Владорен.  
– Матушка, отец, добрый день.  
– Здравствуй, сын. Что тебя привело к нам? – Отец усадил матушку в кресло у окна, и они внимательно на меня посмотрели. От их взглядов мне стало не по себе, но я быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Думаю, опустим светские любезности, и я приступлю сразу к делу. Я собрался ввести в свой дом леди Владорен.  
Небольшая пауза, но удивление родителей мелькнуло и прошло, снова явив мне бесстрастных лорда и леди.  
– Похвально, что ты не уподобился остальным молодым лордам, которые ведут разгульный образ жизни, а решил сразу остепениться. Мы с отцом рассмотрим кандидатуры и…  
– Простите, матушка, но будущую супругу я уже выбрал, и сегодня попросил ее руки.  
Матушка смотрела на меня таким взглядом, будто с ней заговорила диванная подушка. Это немыслимо, чтобы я ей перечил, а я еще и ставлю перед фактом.  
– Ты позволишь узнать ее имя?  
– Леди Клио Брамонк.  
– Я так понимаю, выбора у нас нет, ты просто поставил нас в известность. – Матушка быстро взяла себя в руки. Эта ее способность всегда поражала меня. Казалось, разверзнись перед ней пропасть, она и тогда останется невозмутимой, и лишь холодно поинтересуется, откуда здесь это взялось. – Мы с супругами Брамонк обсудим детали свадьбы. Думаю, дату назначим на…  
– Свадьба состоится через три декады. – Похоже, я сегодня огорошил родителей, как только мог. Пауза затягивалась. Отец, наконец, более или менее пришел в себя. Удивительно, обычно он просто молча давил своим взглядом. Вероятно, я сильно его удивил.  
– А причина такой спешки?  
– Отец, причина Вас не касается. Прошу прощения.  
Я мог читать мысли по выражению лиц родителей. Они недоумевали, когда это я стал им перечить, ранее такого не случалось. Мой страх перед их авторитетом исчез, я смело и твердо смотрел им в глаза. Меня больше не волнует, что они подумают. Я сам буду решать, как строить свою дальнейшую жизнь. Больше не позволю влиять на меня. Никто не будет указывать, как мне поступать. Моя жизнь – мои решения.  
– Ну что ж, Дарион. Прими наши поздравления.  
– Спасибо, матушка. Отец. – Я поклонился и ушел, оставляя за собой возможность с этого момента распоряжаться собственной судьбой по своему разумению.  
Я, конечно, понимаю их удивление, не так все должно было случиться, но с некоторых пор моя жизнь стала не подвластна моим желаниям, и я с этим намерен бороться. Мне надоело, что все вокруг пытаются управлять мной. Больше этого не будет. Никогда! Теперь все будет по-другому. Кэрио, теперь ты не играешь в моей судьбе никакой роли, тебя для меня нет. Я вычеркнул тебя. И все же мысли упорно возвращались к тому вечеру, когда все стало еще хуже, чем было, хотя казалось, куда уж больше.

Тот вечер… Я быстро покинул вызывающее тошноту место, называемое Театром Иллюзий. Там все было пропитано жесткой порочностью. Казалось, в самом воздухе витал запах секса и боли, но мне еще чудился привкус неуверенности. Это было моим чувством. Недоумевающий взгляд нефритовых глаз с примесью страха еще долго будет меня преследовать. Но разве Кэрио не заслужил такой участи после всего, что он со мной сделал? Тогда почему боль внутри не проходит, а только усиливается? На смену злости постепенно приходило чувство отвращения к самому себе. Я был настолько зол, что не подумал о последствиях своего исполненного под влиянием момента извращенного желания отомстить. За ту боль, которую я испытываю сейчас; за унижение моей чести. Нет, он, определенно, заслужил своей участи. Нельзя играть с людьми, словно они существуют лишь для удовлетворения собственных амбиций и желаний одного лорда.  
Говорят, месть сладка. Отчего тогда привкус горечи на губах? Подлый червь сомнения все же подтачивал мою уверенность в правильности принятого решения. Я чувствовал вину. Разве я не поступил так же, как Кэрио в свое время? Сейчас, по прошествии дня, я задумался. В памяти всплывали картинки одна за другой.  
Первые встречи, когда лорд запрещал общаться с его сестрой.  
Первый поцелуй на террасе.  
Я с окровавленными руками в Доме Услад, его понимающий и сочувствующий взгляд.  
Цену его сочувствия я узнал чуть позже. А потом… Поединок и совместная прогулка. И как я мог довериться ему? Ярость снова захлестнула сознание. За всю тобой причиненную боль, Кэрио, ты заслужил побыть в роли игрушки, а я, наконец, избавился от назойливого внимания лорда Брамонка. Как он вообще посмел? Обман, сплошной обман. Теперь я смогу спокойно жить дальше, все закончилось. Вот только сердце, глупое и доверчивое, перестанет болеть.  
Несколько дней прошло словно в тумане. Я и чувствовал себя блуждающим в липком белом тумане, который тянет вниз, не дает продвигаться дальше, обхватывает пробирающими холодом щупальцами. Клубок разнообразных чувств в голове мешал связно рассуждать. Мысли бросались то в одну сторону, то в другую. От ненависти к усталости, от злости к раскаянию и сожалению, и обратно. За какие грехи мне повстречался на пути лорд Брамонк? И почему в итоге все так глупо и неправильно получилось? Так не должно было случиться. Все должно было идти ровно – вступление в права, спокойная жизнь, какое-либо занятие для лорда из высшего круга, в последствии женитьба на скромной леди. А что вышло? Меня заприметил лорд, который из эгоистичных желаний возжелал меня в качестве своего развлечения. И я поверил лживым устам, источавших сладкий яд признаний. Тем больнее было осознание эфемерности подобного рода отношений. Двух лордов не могут связывать подобные узы. Это неправильно. И я опустился до мести. Как только я увидел непонимающий взгляд Кэрио, стоящего передо мной на коленях, я испытал извращенное наслаждение ситуацией. Мне было мучительно приятно видеть постепенно проявляющийся в его нефритовых глазах страх и понимание происходящего. Это было сладко. Первые несколько мгновений. А потом я уже просто не мог остановиться. Будто что-то толкало говорить все то, что накипело на душе. Но ведь он заслужил! Заслужил… Почувствовать себя неспособным хоть как-то изменить ситуацию, повлиять на нее. И все, что остается – просто подчиниться обстоятельствам. Лордам, как правило, это чувство чуждо и непривычно. Хотя это все же спорный вопрос. Чувство свободы – лишь иллюзия, контроль над собственной жизнью – обманчивое ощущение, завуалированное самоуверенностью. Все мы чему-то подвластны, но у меня и эту иллюзию отобрал ты, Кэрио.  
Я устал от мыслей. Никогда не думал, что это возможно. Хотелось забыть все, выбросить из головы. Стереть твой образ, все еще стоящий перед глазами. Хочу забыть тебя. Хочу забыть то, что было. И я нашел лекарство – начал планомерно истреблять имеющиеся у меня запасы коньяка. Это слабость, сбегать от реальности с помощью алкоголя. Я презирал себя за эту слабость, но это помогало забыться. В замутненном сознании напитком с дымным привкусом не оставалось мыслей. Я просто плыл на спасительных волнах опьянения. Я бежал от самого себя. И получалось это с каждым днем все лучше.  
Проведя несколько дней в хмельном угаре, вчера утром мне резко расхотелось когда-либо вообще употреблять спиртное. А уж доводить себя до подобного состояния явно не следовало. Сегодняшнее пробуждение я запомню на всю жизнь.  
Проснувшись с разламывающей голову болью и неприятной слабостью в теле, я обнаружил, что в постели не один. Совершенно не помнил, как кто-то мог оказаться со мной в кровати. Наиглупейшая и банальная ситуация. Этот кто-то лежал ко мне спиной, из-под одеяла были видны лишь… белокурые волосы. Я нервно сглотнул и потянул одеяло.  
– Клио? – Моему удивлению не было предела. Как это произошло?  
– О!  
Она проснулась и испуганно на меня воззрилась, заливаясь краской от смущения. Как она здесь оказалась? Совершенно не помнил, но не спрашивать же об этом леди.  
– Клио…то, что произошло между нами…  
Она еще больше смутилась, пряча лицо в ладонях, плечи задрожали. О, боги! Она плачет. Я ведь ее обесчестил.  
– Ну все, не плачь. – Я обнял ее  
– О, Дарион. Что же теперь будет? Я не должна была вчера приходить. Но… – она все время всхлипывала, говорила отрывисто, с паузами и плакала, – но ты не пришел на ужин. Тогда… А потом несколько дней от тебя не было вестей. Я волновалась и…  
Я налил ей стакан воды и дал выпить. Кажется, она начала понемногу успокаиваться.  
– Я решила зайти и узнать, как ты. А ты… Ты был в ужасном состоянии. А потом… Я пыталась поговорить. Но ты не слушал, ты начал целовать меня. А я… Я понимала, что это неправильно, но я влюбилась в тебя с первого взгляда. – И она снова заплакала. – Я не должна была так поступать. Я ужасная женщина, Дарион, – она подняла на меня свои заплаканные глаза, – что же теперь будет?  
– Не плачь, Клио. – Я вытер слезинки, бегущие по ее щекам. – Все будет в порядке. Извини за неподобающую обстановку. Ты окажешь честь стать моей женой?  
– О, Дарион! Конечно. Я люблю тебя.  
Она спрятала лицо у меня на груди, все еще заливаясь слезами. Перебирая ее мягкие пряди, я подумал, что в подобной ситуации не мог поступить по-другому. То, что я, будучи пьяным, воспользовался невинной леди, не ее в том вина. Я поступлю как должно.  
– Клио, одевайся. Я отвезу тебя домой и переговорю с твоими родителями.  
Она кивнула и скрылась в ванной комнате. Я опустился на постель, Клио ушла, завернувшись в одеяло, и сейчас на белоснежной простыне отчетливо виднелось пятно крови. О, боги! Как такое могло произойти?  
– Я готова. – Клио вышла уже одетая. Заметив, что я рассматриваю, она опустила ресницы, пряча взгляд.  
– Подожди меня в соседней комнате.

В карете мы молчали. Клио нервно теребила платок, измяв его до невозможности.  
– Клио, – я накрыл ее ладони рукой, – не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке.  
– Конечно, Дарион. Просто я…  
– Я понимаю.  
Я помог Клио выйти из кареты и успокаивающе сжал ее ладонь, мы направились в особняк для разговора с ее родителями. Это был странный разговор. Разрешение на брак мне было дано, я и не сомневался. Мой род знатен, средствами я не обделен. Стать моей женой было честью. Лорд и леди Брамонк удивились поспешности, с которой должна состояться свадьба, но расспрашивать не стали. Вероятно, они и так все поняли. Клио сидела в стороне и старалась вообще не поднимать взгляд. Я понимал ее. В подобной ситуации не хочет оказаться ни одна леди. Обсудив все с родителями Клио, я быстро откланялся и уехал.  
А потом был разговор с матушкой и отцом. Вся ситуация казалась нереальной, я будто со стороны наблюдал за собой. В очередной раз все в моей жизни идет кувырком. Похоже, связь с родом Брамонк – мой фатум. Мне так и мерещилась злая ухмылка судьбы и ее подталкивающая ладонь. Клио. Кэрио. Вот уж ирония. Хотел бы я увидеть реакцию лорда, когда он узнает. Да, я в этой ситуации находил определенный юмор. 

Через несколько дней я свяжу себя узами брака. Я раньше представлял себе это событие исключительно гипотетически. Странно все получилось. Совершенно не так я хотел. Я предполагал, что встречу леди, у нас будут полные нежности и любви отношения, потом я попрошу ее руки. После свадьбы мы бы поехали в путешествие по Империи. Все случилось до банальности глупо. Пребывая в пьяном виде, лишил леди невинности, и – скорая церемония бракосочетания. Чтобы не опозорить Клио. Хотел бы я видеть ее своей супругой, сложись обстоятельства по-другому? Раньше эта мысль, возможно, вызвала бы однозначный ответ. А теперь… Впрочем, ничего уже не изменишь. Я принял решение.  
Я даже не заметил, как пролетело время, и вот я одет в церемониальные одежды и еду в храм, где меня ждет Клио. Казалось, должна быть хоть доля радости от предстоящего события. Леди Брамонк ведь мне нравилась, и довольно сильно. А сейчас я испытывал… Да ничего я не испытывал. Совсем. Только пустота внутри. И какое-то отстраненное любопытство – чем закончится этот спектакль? Моя жизнь. Я старался не думать. Смотреть в голубые глаза Клио и не вспоминать нефритовые. Такие ласковые, полные страсти, жизни и…лжи. Ненависть и упрямство помогают держать спину прямо.  
Карета останавливается у храма. Это огромное подавляющее строение. Немного мрачное, но впечатляющее. У входа я встречаюсь с будущей супругой. На ней свободное бледно-голубое платье в тон моему костюму, волосы распущены по плечам. Взяв ее за руку, веду к ожидающему нас жрецу. Встать на колени, склонив голову, ощутить его жесткую ладонь на голове – церемония началась. Пафосные речи заканчиваются традиционным надеванием оков. Какой юмор ситуации – оковы. Два браслета защелкиваются на моем и ее запястье, они соединены тонкой, но очень прочной цепью. Мы связаны, скованы. Навсегда. На всю жизнь. На миг по позвоночнику пробегает холодок, но отступать поздно. За ошибки нужно платить. Такова цена моей. Я улыбаюсь Клио, она не виновата ни в чем, ободряюще стискиваю ладонь. Поздравления родственников и близких друзей проходят мимо моего внимания. Мои глаза блуждают в поиске… Нет, тебя здесь нет. Сильное желание, чтобы ты видел сейчас меня, заставляет улыбаться притворной улыбкой. Я счастлив! Видишь? Счастлив! Несмотря на то, что ты сделал, несмотря на то, что сделал я. Чуть вдали стоит неприметная карета, взгляд случайно выхватывает ее из тени деревьев. Может? Вряд ли. Но я упорно смотрю туда, сам не ведая, почему, а потом меня увлекают в разговор, и я, то ли с облегчением, то ли с сожалением, отворачиваюсь, пытаясь сосредоточиться на беседе.  
Бал в честь бракосочетания состоится через пару дней. Это радует, потому что сейчас нет никаких сил видеть хоть кого-нибудь и улыбаться в ответ на поздравления. Карета везет нас домой. В мой дом, который теперь наш с Клио – отныне и навсегда леди Владорен. И предстоит остаться наедине с супругой, а у меня вместо предвкушения ночи возникает желание лишь сбежать. Но это мимолетная слабость. В мыслях я могу себе позволить.  
Первая брачная ночь, когда супругу предоставляется возможность лишить свою половину невинности, вкусить ее первый раз. У нас это уже пройденный этап. Клио, едва мы остались наедине, прижимается ко мне и целует. А я чувствую лишь неловкость и раздражение. И некоторое время механически отвечаю на поцелуй, пытаясь пробудить в себе желание. Но его нет. Мне вспомнился наш поцелуй в Императорских садах. Тогда ее губы вызывали прилив нежности, а сейчас они казались неприятными. Против воли я вспомнил поцелуи другого человека.  
– Кэрио…  
– Что? – Клио резко отстранилась.  
– Прости.  
Ее ладонь резко впечаталась в мою щеку. Наверное, я это заслужил.  
– Как ты смеешь!  
– Прости, Клио. – Я опустился в кресло, спрятав лицо в ладонях. – Прости, что все так получилось. Я не тот человек, который тебя достоин. Но, – я подошел к ней и положил руки на хрупкие плечи, – я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты была со мной счастлива.  
Она некоторое время смотрела прямо в глаза, будто пыталась прочесть там, насколько я искренен, а потом вжалась лицом в мое плечо, ее тело слегка подрагивало.  
– Не плачь, не надо. Все будет хорошо. Я тебя не обижу.  
Но ее трясло все сильнее. Она смеялась. Еле сдерживаясь, кусая губы.  
– Клио?  
Но она не могла остановиться. Когда я поднял голову, она уже не сдерживалась и хохотала, как безумная, утирая выступившие слезы. Может, у нее истерика. Я налил ей вина, и Клио, судорожно глотая терпкий напиток, понемногу успокоилась.  
– Дарион. Ты такой глупец.  
– Я не понимаю…  
Клио все еще была в свадебном одеянии и казалась такой чистой и невинной, и слова, срывавшиеся с ее уст, никак не вязались с ее обликом.  
– Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Я думала, что не выдержу этот спектакль до конца. Ох, я и не предполагала, что это будет так весело.  
– Клио, объяснись. – Предчувствие ледяной иглой пробило сердце.  
– Тебе интересно? Полагаю, ты заслужил узнать правду. 

 

Кэрио.

Я вновь и вновь теребил измятый лист дорогой бумаги – приглашение на бракосочетание. Интересно, кому пришла в голову эта милая идея – прислать мне подобное? Я надеюсь, что это не ты, Дар. Ты ведь не можешь быть настолько жесток? Ведь правда? Может, это родители, они ведь не знают. О боги! Я в который раз вчитывался в ровные строчки, будто надеясь, что они, повинуясь моим желаниям, растворятся и исчезнут, а вместе с ними вся боль, послившаяся не только в теле, но и в душе. Блажен, кто верует.  
– Господин. – В комнату тихонько проскользнул Тинс.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? Я дал тебе свободу, почему ты все еще не уехал?  
– Потому, что я нужен Вам, господин.  
– Не нужен, уходи.  
Мальчишка, проигнорировав мои слова, молча сел возле кресла у моих ног. Странный.  
– Не уйду.  
– Я уже понял. Но почему?  
– Я Вам нужен. И к тому же… Вы вытащили меня из помойной ямы, господин. Я благодарен и готов отплатить преданной службой.  
– Я тебя использовал. – Это так и было, нужно быть честным, хоть в чем-то и хоть перед кем-нибудь. А этот мальчик не заслуживал лжи. Он слишком чистый.  
– Ну…это было не так уж и плохо, господин.  
– Ах, ты. Не так уж плохо…  
Я невольно улыбнулся, такая преданность. Я ее вовсе не заслужил. И выкупил я тогда мальчишку потому, что он напомнил мне другого. Другого… Которого больше нет в моей жизни. Я снова перевел взгляд на приглашение. Имена выведены ровным красивым почерком – леди Клио Брамонк и лорд Дарион Владорен. Вот все и закончилось? Вот так?  
– Дарион… – Имя само сорвалось с губ тихим шепотом.  
– Вы во сне шепчете его имя. – Я перевел взгляд на Тинса.  
– Я не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя ночами в свою спальню.  
– Простите, господин. Я просто охранял Ваш сон.  
– Ты не виноват, Тинс.  
Мальчик сидел, прижавшись к моим ногам, и я был благодарен за то, что он рядом. Я раньше и не представлял, как может помочь просто чье-то присутствие рядом. Почему не ты, Дар, рядом?  
Я влюбился в него с первого раза, едва увидев перед церемонией совершеннолетия. Он тогда нервничал и изо всех сил старался этого не показать. Дар был таким наивным, таким чистым, упрямым и гордым. Вспоминались моменты нашей прогулки, праздник Мальхэ… И его искаженное ненавистью и обидой лицо, когда отдал меня во власть Лиэра. Неужели это я сделал из чистого невинного юноши того пылающего ненавистью Дара, что предстал передо мной в тот день? Моя вина в том, что случилось? В том, что происходит сейчас? Почему это с нами произошло?  
Я ждал его прихода. Сначала я злился и думал, едва его увижу, прогоню и забуду навсегда. Мне хотелось высказать ему в лицо все, что накопилось в душе, что так сильно меня терзает. Хотелось взглянуть в его глаза и увидеть там…раскаяние? Вину? Не знаю. А еще хотелось ударить. Сжать кулак и… Я изо всех сил ударил по кровати. Кого я обманываю? Я бы не смог ударить тебя. Я боюсь другого – что я едва увидев тебя, Дар, просто... Прижму к себе? Сам начну просить прощения? Не знаю…  
Затем меня сжигала обида – он не приходит, и не нужно. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее мне хотелось его увидеть. То злополучное приглашение на церемонию я все же изорвал на мелкие кусочки, потом собрал их и сжег, бросая по одному, словно лепестки цветка, в голодную стихию огня. Я смотрел, как они тут же превращаются в черный пепел, и, казалось, я сжигаю свои чувства к Дару. А потом я выл, заглушая жуткие звуки подушкой. Потому что больно, потому что нет тебя, Дар. Со мной нет рядом. И я готов был простить тебе свои шрамы, боль и унижение. Я сам во всем виноват. Я только сейчас понял, что все готов тебе простить. Только тебе это не нужно. Ты избрал другой путь. Правильный, как и должно быть, по твоему разумению. Выбросил меня из своей жизни, переступил и пошел дальше. И как? Теперь ты счастлив? Унизив меня, отдав в руки Лиэра. Почему же ты не пришел насладиться моей болью? Я ведь ее заслужил, правда? Я принес тебе столько горя, что в награду я мог лишь очутиться в руках моего кошмара. Я не понимаю. И не могу задать вопрос тебе – за что? 

Церемония бракосочетания... Я был на нескольких подобных мероприятиях, и они всегда вызывали у меня ухмылку. Как наивно доверчиво смотрит юная леди на своего будущего супруга во время церемонии. Но проходит некоторое время, и эта же леди заводит интрижку одну за другой. А восторженный жених, так трепетно сжимающий ладонь возлюбленной, годом позже не знает, куда сбежать от опостылевшей супруги. Все напрочь пропитано лицемерием и ложью. Ненавижу! Я не нашел в себе сил присутствовать при этом фарсе. Ты все же связываешь себя с моей сестрой. Сквозь захлестывающую ярость пробивается чувство злорадного удовлетворения. Он еще не знает, какая на самом деле Клио. И ждет его много интересных сюрпризов. Но почему-то это мысль не приносила облегчения и не умаляла злости.  
Но все же я не удержался, и, взяв неприметную карету, поехал к храму. Я должен своими глазами увидеть, что это не очередная злая и бессмысленная шутка, на что я втайне все же надеялся. Я до последнего верил, что Дар не пойдет на этот шаг, не станет связывать себя с моей сестрой. Как он может? Дар…  
Они вышли из храма. На лице лорда Владорена не заметно неземной радости от свершившегося. Клио вся светится. Как ей все же удалось его склонить к этому? Вероятно, этого мне так и не узнать. Их запястья охватывают браслеты из серебристого металла, соединенные между собой цепочкой – символ единения пары. Мне всегда казалось, что, наверное, ужасно чувствовать себя скованным вот так, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Дарион улыбнулся невесте, отсюда не видно выражения его глаз, а жаль. Мне хотелось заглянуть в них и задать вопрос, получив, наконец, вразумительный ответ на него. Лорд вдруг резко повернул голову, и, мне показалось, посмотрел прямо на меня. Это невозможно, я сижу в карете и смотрю в едва заметную щель между шторками, но физическое ощущение взгляда не отпускало. Я не решился посмотреть ему в лицо. Не знаю, чтобы я сделал, избил бы его или впился в губы. Я все еще не знаю. Тело немного трясло, возможно, от напряжения. Ногти до боли впились в ладони, будто эта боль могла отвлечь от другой, более глубокой. Теплые пальцы легко коснулись моей руки, поглаживая, расслабляя. Тинс. Он единственный остался рядом, несмотря на то, что я гнал его прочь. Он не уходил, продолжал упрямо поджимать губы и оставался рядом. Мальчишка, которого я выкупил, чтобы утихомирить огонь вожделения и забыть о нем после. И он рядом. Он гладит мою ладонь, и его тепло понемногу разжимает тиски, сжимающее сердце. Он не понимает, что я не могу дать ему то, что заслуживает это доверчивое создание. Или понимает. Иногда мне кажется, что Тинс слишком хорошо все понимает и знает, что роится в моей душе темным вихрем.  
Новоиспеченная супружеская чета двинулась от входа храма к карете, вежливо улыбаясь, принимая поздравления. Гостей мало. Столь поспешная церемония наталкивает на неприятные мысли. Дарион… Это имя будто клеймом отпечатано у меня внутри: на сердце, на веках – на всем теле. Почему все так получилось?  
Я дал знак кучеру ехать. Прочь отсюда, я не хочу видеть весь этот фарс. Мне претит сама мысль о том, что я могу находиться рядом с этой «счастливой» парой. Не хочу на это смотреть. Не могу. Иначе я просто не знаю, что сделаю… И с кем.

Теперь мой путь лежит подальше от столицы с Тинсом в качестве спутника. Его тепло будет меня согревать, хотя я этого и не заслуживаю. Он будет мне другом, братом, но не любовником. Я не могу. Лиэр надолго отбил желание к любовным утехам. С одиннадцати лет, как я впервые познал плотскую сторону любви, у меня постоянно были любовники, любовницы. А теперь вот период целомудрия. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.  
Поединок с Лиэром пока отложу, я сейчас не готов. Я боялся? Наверное. Трус? Возможно. А может, это просто желание цепляться хоть за что-то. Цель, пусть вовсе и неблагородная, но все же. Я никак не мог понять, почему, вдруг, окружающее потеряло для меня смысл. Откладывая встречу с Лиэром, я продлевал агонию под названием жизнь. Зачем? Я и сам не знал. Какое-то мазохистское желание жить дальше. Наверное, это дано нам богами с рождения. В какой бы пропасти человек не оказался, он упрямо пытается выбраться из нее, обдирая руки в кровь, глотая горькие слезы. Но ползет и ползет, соскальзывает и снова ползет. Именно так я себя и ощущал – ползущим вперед из глупого упрямства и остатков гордости. И тянущим время до достижения конечной цели. Я боялся взглянуть в лицо собственному страху, который теперь олицетворял для меня Лиэр. Позже, немного позже. Потом я смогу. А сейчас я хочу просто зализать свои раны. И подумать.

Свежий, влажный бриз овевал мое лицо, пряди волос все время падали на глаза, и я их отбрасывал назад, все же не предпринимая попыток их собрать. Чуть прохладная вода маленькими волнами набегала на берег, омывая босые ноги, словно ластилась зверьком. Вокруг ни души. Я вдохнул полной грудью – ни с чем не сравнимый запах моря. Свежесть, прохлада и воспоминания. Как часто мы воспринимаем окружающий мир сквозь призму собственного настроения. Если человек счастлив, то все вокруг сияет, и неважно, какая погода. Счастье все разукрашивает в светлые солнечные оттенки. Если грустно, то мир видится в мрачных тонах, и даже самые обыденные вещи кажутся нам подавляющими. И мысли, будто прессом давят, терзают и рвут на части сердце.  
Конечно, я вспоминал поездку с Даром. Сложно было хоть на миг забыть о нем. Может, пройдет время, и его имя не будет отдаваться болью в сердце? Ты отпустишь меня, Дар? Потому что я не смогу отпустить тебя. Пусть ты далеко, пусть ты не со мной, но ты в моем сердце, Дар…  
Чем больше я думал, чем больше вспоминал, тем сильнее мне хотелось кричать. Во все горло, чтобы выплеснуть, наконец, всю боль, ощущение безысходности. Чтобы почувствовать, что я еще жив, что дышу. Почему любить так больно? На этот вопрос, пожалуй, никто не даст мне ответ просто потому, что его нет. Может, боги знают и хранят это, как великую тайну бытия, посмеиваясь, глядя на маленьких людишек, так стремящихся найти ответы на мучающие их вопросы. Мы мним себя властителями собственных судеб. Как это глупо. Кажется, я схожу с ума. Может, это выход? Позволить затуманиться разуму? Нет. Нет! Нет!!!  
– Неееееет!!!  
Я кричал, подняв голову, вопрошая у безмолвных небес. Безоблачное небо так не соответствовало теперешнему моему состоянию. Оно будто смеялось надо мной. Нет, просто оставалось равнодушным. Я кричал и кричал. Не знаю, что я отрицал – любовь ли, ненависть? А может, просто пытался не потерять рассудок. Меня словно ломало. Я не понимал, что происходит.  
Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но в себя я пришел, почувствовав чьи-то теплые руки, пытающиеся согреть мое холодное, будто одеревеневшее, тело.  
– Тинс…  
О, боги. Мой голос звучал, как плохо смазанная скрипучая дверь. Я изо всех сил вцепился в мальчишку, как затянутый по самое горло в трясину человек за протянутую милосердной рукой спасительную ветку. Я, определенно, сходил с ума. Мне казалось, что я задыхаюсь. Я будто воочию видел эту трясину, которая буквально втягивала меня во тьму. Я не хочу. Не хочу. Не хочу. И я сильнее стискивал пальцы. Чувствовать тепло. Живого человека рядом. Как я был благодарен Тинсу. За его присутствие. За поддержку. За молчаливое понимание. За тепло. Он прижимал меня к себе, и я ощущал себя маленьким мальчиком, спрятавшимся от невзгод в ласковых объятьях. Теплые ладони чуть поглаживали мою спину, успокаивая. Тинс тихонько, еле слышно, запел. Он пел старинную песню о восходящей звезде, что дарит надежду на новый виток жизни, нужно только немного подождать и верить. Мне ее в детстве часто пела мать. И все же я вслушивался в каждое слово, будто слышал впервые. В каком-то смысле так и было. Просто теперь я по-другому ее слышал.  
А потом мы молчали. Солнце склонилось к горизонту, принося пробирающуюся под одежду прохладу, когда я, наконец, окончательно пришел в себя. Тинс помог дойти до небольшого, стоявшего чуть поодаль от берега, домика, который я арендовал, едва приехав сюда. Идеальное место для рефлексирования, жалости к себе и молчаливого плача по ушедшему.

Дни сменялись днями, проходили декады… А я все не чувствовал себя живым. Из меня будто вынули стержень или, как марионетке, обрезали нити. Я больше не жил, я существовал, и от осознания этого еще больше погружался в пучину самоуничижения. Глупо. Как это глупо. По-другому не получалось. Наверное, я сломался. Почему? Может, я просто менялся, трансформировался во что-то другое, образно говоря? Я оглядывался на свои поступки в прошлом и понимал, что все всегда принимал как должное. Будь то положение, или внимание потенциального любовника. Мне все давалось легко, буквально по щелчку пальцев. И вот настал момент, когда я полностью утратил контроль не просто над конкретной ситуацией, но над всей своей жизнью в целом. И это настолько выбило меня из колеи, что я превратился в жалкое ничтожество. А может, я таким и был? Я никогда не принимал в расчет чувства других людей. На первом месте всегда было мое «хочу!», а остальное значения не имело. И тем большей болью отзывалось теперь осознание того факта, что я не все могу получить, не все мне подвластно.  
Ты, Дар, перевернул всю мою жизнь. И я даже не знаю, сожалею ли об этом.

 

Глава 9

Дарион.

 

Знать правду... Да, я хотел знать правду. Я слушал Клио, ее лицо преображалось, будто плыли краски с холста. Смывалось выражение невинности, уступая место настоящей Клио.  
– Несколько лет назад я встретила человека. Его звали Дэрт. Я всеми способами пыталась привлечь его внимание, но этот глупец воспылал к Кэрио. Братец игнорировал влюбленного лорда, причиняя боль и ему, и мне. Я бы сделала все на свете, чтобы он был счастлив. Дэрт приходил ко мне лишь поговорить о Кэрио, я только и слышала: «Кэрио, Кэрио». Именно тогда я и поняла, что ненавижу брата. Даже не столько за то, что Дэрт влюблен в него, сколько за то, что Кэрио так с ним обращается. Но я мирилась и ждала. Я все еще надеялась, что Дэрт рано или поздно увидит, насколько я лучше, как я его люблю. Однако этому не суждено было случиться. Дэрт, будучи на грани отчаяния, послал записку Кэрио, что если тот с ним не встретится, то он покончит с собой. И Кэрио не пришел. Дэрта нашли на следующий день мертвым. Я поклялась на могиле любимого, что отомщу за его терзания и за свои.  
Клио на миг замолчала, ее взгляд будто был обращен в прошлое.  
– Я долго ждала подходящего момента. – Продолжила она спокойным голосом будто говорила о чем-то обыденном. – Кэрио должен был почувствовать, что значит любить, терять, страдать. А потом появился ты, Дарион, и впервые глаза Кэрио зажглись тем огнем, в котором я без труда узнала настоящие чувства.  
– Так твоя симпатия ко мне была просто игрой? – Я словно со стороны слышал свой голос, я еще не осознал масштабы ее замысла.  
– Не нужно недооценивать себя, Дарион. Ты мне нравился, с тобой было приятно проводить время, но еще больше меня радовала реакция Кэрио. Наш флирт он воспринимал как вызов, еще более распаляя в себе жажду обладания. Я очень старалась не дать ей угаснуть. Нужен был толчок для вашего сближения, и я помогла брату заполучить тебя. Он же не мог не воспользоваться столь удачным стечением обстоятельств.  
– Тот случай в «Лепестке лунного цветка»…  
– Мира – одна из моих ассертов. Я ее отправила туда работать, и у меня была информация о ваших посещениях этого заведения. Остальное не составляло труда. Она сама подсыпала снотворное, а я всадила ей в грудь кинжал.  
– Ты ее убила?  
– Она была лишь маленькой частью моего плана, и я не могла допустить, чтобы был испорчен мой замысел. Надежнее было от нее избавиться.  
Клио говорила и говорила с каким-то маниакальным блеском в глазах, со злой радостью. Я слушал и не мог поверить во все это. Я попал на игровое поле этой безумной. Я был всего лишь пешкой в ее хитроумной многоходовой игре, где целью был Кэрио. Ослепленная желанием мести, она не жалела ничего и никого: ни девушку в Доме Услад – я с ужасом слушал, как она рассказывала о девушках-близнецах, одну из которых она хладнокровно заколола кинжалом, а вторую так удачно дала увидеть мне в карете, – ни меня, ни своего родного брата.  
Теперь я ненавижу само слово «месть». Это извращенное чувство может такое сотворить с человеком, полностью изменить его, поглощая разум и выворачивая наизнанку его сущность.  
Когда Клио закончила, я смотрел в ее холодные глаза и не понимал, как я мог принять ее за нежную невинную девушку. Она ведь монстр. Так отомстить, не взирая ни на что. Даже человеческая жизнь не была для нее преградой. Она умело жонглировала нашими чувствами, эмоциями, слабостями.  
– Ты сейчас мучаешься чувством вины за совершенное с Кэрио. Не стоит, поверь. Он заслужил свою участь. К тому же Лиэр в любом случае его бы заполучил, но он согласился подождать и посмотреть на затеянный мной спектакль.  
– Спектакль… Значит, Лиэр знал обо всем.  
– Да. Он больше сексуальных развлечений в своем Театре любит игру, и он с удовольствием наблюдал, как ты своими руками закончил эту инсценировку и на блюдечке преподнес ему Кэрио.  
Что же я натворил? Кэрио… Как теперь жить с этим?  
– Но зачем тебе этот фарс с бракосочетанием? – В том, что это именно фарс я уже не сомневался. После всего происшедшего она вряд ли могла испытывать ко мне любовь.  
– Стать леди Владорен не самая плохая участь. Твой род знатен, ты богат и молод. Что еще нужно девушке для удачного замужества? К тому же я была несколько неосторожна, и моя репутация могла пострадать.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать? Ты не…  
– Конечно, нет. Невинности я лишилась в тринадцать лет. Между нами в ту ночь ничего не было. Ты был настолько пьян, что ничего не соображал. Мне осталось просто лечь рядом и дождаться твоего пробуждения.  
– А как же кровь?  
– О, боги! Дарион, – она снова рассмеялась, – ты еще наивнее, чем я полагала. Да просто несколько капель крови, даже не моей. А ты подумал как раз то, что и должен был, обнаружив меня в своей постели.  
– Клио, кто ты?  
– Теперь твоя супруга.  
Боги, прошу, пусть это окажется лишь кошмарным сном. Я хотел сам распоряжаться своей жизнью. Вот и распорядился…  
– Как ты могла?  
– Это справедливая месть.  
– И для меня?  
– Ты просто оказался именно тем, кто помог мне ее осуществить. И Кэрио теперь тебя никогда не заполучить. Большего я и желать не могла. Да перестань делать такое лицо, Дарион. Ты сам отвез его в Театр Иллюзий. А знаешь, как любит развлекаться Лиэр? Сначала он привязывает…  
– Замолчи! – Я больше не мог выносить ее голос, вообще видеть ее было нестерпимо. – Уходи, Клио.  
– Конечно, Дарион. – Она подошла и коснулась губами моей щеки, я вздрогнул, появилось ощущение, будто ужалила змея. – Что с тобой? Раньше ты реагировал по-другому.  
– Раньше, – я с брезгливостью вытер место ее поцелуя, – я не знал, какая ты змея.  
– Не смей так разговаривать со мной. Кэрио заслужил быть униженным и растоптанным тем, кто стал ему дорог, человеком, в которого он впервые в жизни влюбился. Он отобрал у меня Дэрта и поплатился за это. Я надеюсь, Лиэр его хорошо обработал.  
– Замолчи! – Я с удивлением посмотрел на свою руку, перевел взгляд на упавшую от силы моего удара Клио. Она прижала маленькую ладонь к красному следу на щеке. Я не ожидал, что смогу поднять руку на женщину, и, уж конечно, не помышлял, что смогу ударить Клио. Но нисколько не жалел о содеянном. И если она произнесет еще хоть слово, то я за себя не ручаюсь. Видимо, она это прочла в моем взгляде и, быстро поднявшись, покинула комнату. Я смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь – огромную резного дерева створку – будто пытался найти там ответ или открыть ее и с облегчением обнаружить, что все оказалось лишь дурным, реалистичным, но сном. Однако это была реальность. Осознание содеянного свернуло меня, притянуло к полу, и я завыл как зверь, испугавшись вырывавшихся из моего горла звуков. Это не я. Не лорд Владорен лежит на полу комнаты, съежившись будто от судороги, и издает эти звуки. «… В которого он впервые в жизни влюбился…» Боги, как я мог так поступить?  
Что я с тобой сотворил? Что я сотворил с нами? Сможешь ли ты меня когда-нибудь простить? Достаточно ли у тебя милосердия для этого? Смогу ли простить себя я? Хотя я не заслуживаю прощения. Не после этого. Я знаю. Я виноват перед тобой, Кэрио. Ты никогда не делал мне больно. Даже когда брал первый раз. Это было хорошо. Теперь я могу в этом признаться, прежде всего, самому себе. Я ведь тогда так злился, я думал, что ненавижу тебя, и гнал прочь мысли о том наслаждении, которые приносили твои ласки. Как все вышло. Я изо всех сил цеплялся за свои убеждения и не замечал многого, чего не следовало упускать из виду. Ты был искренен со мной, всегда говорил и делал то, что думал. В отличие от меня. Я скрывался за своими ханжескими воззрениями. Но ты, в конце концов, сломил мое упрямство, смог пробиться сквозь стену холодного безразличия. И разве мог я, открыв тебе свое сердце, принять, что был для тебя лишь развлечением? Я знаю, что это ложь. Теперь знаю. Тем не менее этот факт ни в коей мере не прощает мне содеянного.  
Как же я был глуп. В который раз себе повторяю, и все равно спокойней от осознания этого не становится. Взглянуть сейчас тебе в глаза после всего – невыносимо. Этот груз мне придется нести до конца своих дней. Расплата за мою доверчивость? За глупость? За несоответствие канонам общественной морали? А вот это полная глупость. Мораль может быть только одна – та, что взращена в нас самих. Хотя к чему привели мои глупые попытки цепляться за привитые с детства учителями и книгами принципы? О, боги! Дайте сил. Или покарайте за мою несдержанность. Я не знал, что делать. Написать ему письмо с извинениями? Да, это было бы… Извини, Кэрио, что отдал тебя в руки твоего самого страшного кошмара... Нет, я не могу унизиться еще и до страха взглянуть ему в глаза. Я должен увидеть Кэрио и попросить прощения. Попытаться его вымолить.  
Я долго бродил по улицам, все не решаясь переступить порог дома лорда Брамонка. Я боялся. Да. Большего страха я в жизни не испытывал. Но я должен. Должен. То, что на улице ночь, меня нисколько не волновало. Это неважно.  
Дом Кэрио встретил меня темными пятнами окон, и мне на миг стало страшно, будто бездна скрывается внутри. Не соображая, что делаю, я подбежал к двери и принялся стучать. Кэрио, впусти меня, я замолю свою вину, если это хоть сколько-нибудь возможно. Я стучал и стучал, но никто не открывал, но тут я услышал шаги за дверью, и она чуть приоткрылась. Слуга.  
– Мне нужен лорд Брамонк.  
– Он уехал сегодня днем, господин.  
– Куда? – Я этого никак не ожидал.  
– Я не знаю, господин.  
– А когда он вернется?  
– Он уехал в путешествие, распустил всех слуг, оставив только охрану. Господин, с Вами все в порядке?  
Я повернулся и пошел прочь, в темноту. В порядке ли я? Что я мог ответить на этот вопрос? Разве может быть хуже? При этой мысли губы искривила ухмылка. Я уже когда-то думал, что хуже быть не может. Я ошибся. Может быть. А теперь он уехал и больше не вернется. Я шел и шел, не разбирая пути.  
Я вспоминал, как волновался перед ритуалом совершеннолетия: соблюдать последовательность, сохранять невозмутимость, не уронить чести рода Владорен. Я обещал родителям. И не сдержал обещания. И самое ужасное, что теперь их мнение не приоритетно для меня. Только Кэрио может простить меня, только его прощение и понимание волнует меня. Я так старался оттолкнуть лорда, не поддаться на его обаяние, не поддаться чувствам. Неуместным чувствам, как я тогда считал, неправильным и извращенным. С первого дня я обратил внимание на лорда Брамонка. И Клио мне понравилась, возможно, как женский вариант Кэрио, если можно так выразиться. Ведь они близнецы. Только у Клио черты чуть мягче и не такой открытый пожирающий взгляд, как у ее брата. Я так культивировал в себе чувство неприязни к нему и симпатию к Клио, что все смешалось в голове, накладывая образы и впечатления. Но в итоге Клио оказалась совсем не той, какой я нарисовал ее в своем воображении. А Кэрио… Он всегда прямо говорил, чего хочет, и упрямо шел к цели, в конечном итоге достигнув ее. Только мы с ним оказались марионетками в жестоких играх Клио.  
Сейчас я все понимаю. Почему очевидное становится явным слишком поздно? Теперь не повернешь все вспять. И как исправить ошибки, которые делал, хоть и повинуясь чужой воле. Но это вовсе не прощает мне мои личные поступки. Я своими руками отдал Кэрио в руки Лиэра и радовался отмщению.  
Я все время думал только о себе, о своих чувствах и не замечал ничего вокруг. Мы все эгоистичны. Эгоистичны в своей любви, эгоистичны в своей ненависти. Эгоизм сквозит в самом слове «своей». Если бы я тогда хоть на миг задумался не только о своих чувствах и просто поговорил с Кэрио, ничего этого бы не было. Не было бы пропасти боли, непонимания, ярости. И я еще обвинял лорда в том, в чем грешен сам. Нужно было просто поговорить, выслушать другую сторону, прежде чем решать сгоряча. Но, как обычно бывает, мы мудры задним умом. Сейчас нет смысла говорить: «Если бы…». Все, что можно было сделать, сломать, разрушить – все совершено. Осталось только пенять на собственную глупость и узколобость. 

Прием в честь нашего бракосочетания прошел для меня словно во сне. Впервые я не испытывал совершенно никакого волнения по поводу столь серьезного мероприятия. Я чувствовал себя словно застывшим в глыбе льда, как животное, которого внезапно настигла стихия и запечатлела так навеки. Я вежливо улыбался и даже поддерживал беседу, отвечал на поздравления. Приглашенные с нескрываемым интересом на нас поглядывали, но мы с Клио выглядели идеальной парой. Ключевое слово «выглядели». Все воспринималось смутно, и я еле дождался окончания этой пытки. 

Время шло, а я все еще находился в прострации. Я словно отгородился от внешнего мира: ничто меня не волновало, ничто не интересовало. Моя супруга жила отдельной жизнью, мы почти не пересекались. Лишь изредка во время обеда или на приеме, где были обязаны присутствовать вместе. Наверное, со стороны мы казались супругами, живущими в полном согласии. И это хорошо – незачем кому бы то ни было знать всю подоплеку наших с Клио отношений. Всю полноту своей глупости и ничтожности я бы хотел оставить при себе.

Я едва вернулся, и, еще стоя в холле, услышал крик наверху – Клио. Взбегая по лестнице, я волновался, что бы могло случиться. Да, я не испытывал к ней теплых чувств, но все же… Распахнув дверь своей комнаты, я замер на пороге. Определенно, волноваться мне было не о чем. Моему взгляду представилась вполне ожидаемая картина.  
– Что здесь происходит? – Самый глупый вопрос, какой я мог задать в подобной ситуации. Ответа он не требовал, но я просто растерялся. Клио стояла на коленях, лежа лицом на кровати, руки связаны за спиной. На обнаженном теле проступали красные полосы. Весь ее вид говорил о том, что недовольства она не испытывает. Скорее, наоборот. Спиной ко мне стоял мужчина с длинными темными волосами. Идеальная фигура, упругие мышцы перекатываются под кожей при взмахе. Он замирает на полпути от звука моего голоса. Я знал, кто это еще до того, как мужчина медленно повернулся, посылая мне улыбку, совершенно неуместную в данном случае.  
– Лиэр… – Я тихо произнес имя, наверное, лишь для того, чтобы осознать, что это все происходит наяву. Именно этот лорд сейчас развлекается вполне в своем вкусе с моей супругой. Как ни странно, во мне не было ни злости, ни обиды. Пожалуй, я бы рассмеялся, произнеси Клио сакраментальную фразу: «Это не то, о чем ты подумал, дорогой». И слава всем богам, она промолчала, бросив на меня раздраженный взгляд. Надеюсь, она не подумала, что я должен извиниться за вторжение.  
– Дарион, добрый вечер. – Лиэр, конечно же, не смолчал. Совершенно светским тоном поздоровался, заворачиваясь в простыню. Он налил себе вина и присел в кресло у камина, все так же не сводя с меня взгляда. Интересно, его наглость и самоуверенность имеют границы?  
– Пошла вон. – Я обернулся к Клио, сидевшей на полу все так же со связанными руками.  
– Но как я…  
– Меня не интересует, как ты в таком виде пойдешь по коридору. Оставь мою комнату. Живо! – Она быстро кивнула и ретировалась. Я повернулся к вальяжно развалившемуся Лиэру. – А тебе особое приглашение нужно? Покинь мой дом.  
– Как невежливо, Дарион.  
Я едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Он ожидал вежливости? Он почти смеялся. Издевался надо мной.  
– Убирайся!  
Лиэр мягко подошел словно хищник к добыче, зная, что никуда она не денется. И не потому, что не сможет, а потому, что не захочет. Лорд у меня всегда ассоциировался с животным – беспощадным и сильным. В первый момент и Кэрио у меня вызвал желание сравнить его с диким белым котом, хищным, но в то же время ласковым…со мной. Кэрио…  
Лиэр же похож на волка. Эти глаза, смотрящие с уверенностью в своих действиях; движения, плавные и полные скрытого напряжения. Еще миг – и прыжок. Мое тело вдавлено в стену, руки царапают драпировку. Лиэр с силой дернул за волосы, заставляя повернуть к нему голову, склонился и поцеловал меня в губы, сначала невесомо потом все напористее, углубляя поцелуй. Я с силой сжал зубы.  
– Нет!  
– Ладно.  
Целовать меня он больше не стал, казалось, лишь еще больше вжал в стену. Щекой я ощущал рельефный рисунок на ткани обоев, каждый завиток будто втирался в кожу. Руки Лиэра блуждали по телу, раздевая и изучая. Я уже был совершенно обнажен, как Лиэр на миг отстранился, я оглянулся. Он буквально сжигал меня взглядом, оттягивая момент обладания. С тихим шорохом простыня упала к его ногам, лорд плавным движением шагнул ко мне, прижимая к себе и подталкивая к кровати. И вот в меня протискивается два пальца, пару движений, и они сменились твердым членом. Резкая боль была и от одних лишь пальцев, но от его плоти, казалось, меня разорвет пополам. Он вырывал у меня стоны один за другим.  
– Ты сам этого хотел, Дарион. – Мое имя в его устах звучало слишком интимно и неуместно. Он рывком вошел до основания. Слезы выступили помимо моей воли. Лиэр брал меня грубо, двигался резко и прерывисто дышал, пальцы больно впивались в бедра. Да, я сам этого хотел. Мне хотелось боли. Боли физической. Своего рода наказание от того же человека, что и тебе, Кэрио.  
– Думаешь, я не знаю, почему ты так покорен подо мной, почему ты вообще позволяешь это делать с тобой? Ты наказываешь себя. И уж если вы выделили мне такую роль в вашей с Кэрио судьбе, то я хотя бы получу от этого максимальное удовольствие.  
Он будто читал мои мысли, эмоции, будто точно знал, что именно так все и обстоит на самом деле. Дикая боль разрывала пополам, но я терпел.  
– Твои слезы, Дарион – даже они не для меня. Не из-за боли, причиняемой мной. Зато твоя кровь для меня.  
Ощущение, будто меня насилуют необработанным куском дерева, немного смягчилось кровавой смазкой. Лиэр ускорил движения, я чувствовал, что скоро все закончится. И через пару мгновений, он с рыком дернулся и повалился на меня. Я спихнул с себя тело, ощущения обострились, и я не хотел, чтобы моя кожа касалась его. Я свернулся на скомканных простынях, словно ограждая себя от новых посягательств. Но я был уверен, что Лиэр больше меня не тронет.  
– Уходи, Лиэр.  
– Конечно, Дарион. Первый раз чувствую себя продажной девкой, которую выставляют из постели, едва использовав по назначению.  
– Ты сам этого хотел. – Я вернул ему его же слова.  
– Нет, этого хотел ты. А я не смог отказать себе в удовольствии попробовать вкус твоих слез.  
– Уходи.  
– Прощай, Дарион.

 

Кэрио.

Я покинул свое убежище, в котором провел чуть больше года. Я прятался, знаю. Ото всех, словно маленькое бесхребетное существо в своей маленькой раковине. И страшно даже выглянуть наружу; страшно, что смоет мощный водный поток, завертит в круговороте, и ты просто растворишься в нем, исчезнешь. Но пришла пора разобраться с кое-какими делами, чтобы навсегда зачеркнуть прошлые…ошибки? Это время пролетело словно миг, и словно вечность прошла. Разве такое возможно? Не знаю. Но именно это я чувствовал.  
И все также мои помыслы занимал один человек. Сколько бессонных ночей проведено. Сколько дней – пустых и бессмысленных. Я вновь и вновь возвращался к тому дню, когда Дар вышел со своей новоиспеченной супругой из храма. Может, не стоило ему позволять совершать этот шаг? Но нет. Я ведь пообещал себе, что больше не буду ни к чему его принуждать. И я сдержал данное обещание. Я вообще больше не имею прав на него. Никаких. А были ли они у меня хоть когда-нибудь? Неужели все, что между нами было, не имеет для него никакого значения? Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда я видел тебя последний раз.  
Я откладывал поиски Лиэра, сколько мог, постоянно придумывая себе отговорки. Я только сейчас это понял. Мне все время что-то мешало. Вернее я полагал, что мешало. На самом деле мне было страшно покинуть маленький мирок, который я создал себе так далеко от столицы. И сейчас я ощущал себя бабочкой, едва покинувшей кокон и еще не расправившей крылышки. Они еще не способны взмахнуть и полететь, радуя своей легкостью и яркой окраской.  
Я не знал, где искать лорда – он покинул столицу и в своем доме не появлялся. Для начала стоит навестить Зенора – он может что-нибудь знать о местонахождении Лиэра. С этими мыслями я достиг гостевого дома у Большого перекрестка. Здесь когда-то… Нет, я не буду об этом думать. Проведу здесь ночь, а завтра отправлюсь в поместье родственника.  
Вверив коня заботам Тинсу, я вошел в светлое помещение, встретившее меня шумными разговорами. Взгляд выхватил свободный столик, к нему-то я и направился, и едва сделал заказ, как позади раздался знакомый голос.  
– Кэрио… – Напротив присел темноволосый лорд.  
– Лиэр. – Я сжал кулаки, едва удерживая гнев в узде. Мое желание встречи боги исполнили слишком быстро. Страх пробирался по телу и сковывал меня словно цепями, но я не должен давать ему волю.  
– Что привело тебя сюда? – Он держался столь спокойно, будто мы лучшие друзья – мягкая улыбка и жесткий взгляд – сталь в мягкой оболочке, слишком обманчиво мягкой на первый взгляд.  
– Я разыскивал тебя.  
– Как удачно я сюда заглянул, не находишь?  
– Нахожу. – Я пытался взять себя в руки. Вот я и встретился со своим страхом лицом к лицу. – Завтра, через час после рассвета я жду тебя у конюшни. И захвати клинки.  
Приказав подать ужин в комнату, я поднялся наверх. Едва за мной закрылась дверь, как ноги тут же подогнулись от внезапно нахлынувшей слабости, и я опустился на пол. Встреча случилась раньше, чем я предполагал. Но я ведь этого хотел? Вызвать лорда на поединок и, наконец, изгнать свой страх?  
Я уснул лишь к концу ночи, но едва наступил рассвет, сон схлынул. Я как-то отстраненно собрался и спустился вниз. Мысли будто исчезли, в голове образовалась пустота. Я пришел на пару мгновений раньше Лиэра. Мы лишь кивнули друг другу в знак приветствия и молча вскочили на коней. Место для поединка вскоре нашлось – вдали от дороги небольшая поляна, окруженная высокими деревьями. Она скроет нас от любопытного путника, случись ему здесь оказаться.  
Через некоторое время каждый из нас встал в стойку, отсалютовав противнику. Ритуальное оружие Лиэра было под стать ему: сталь клинка с темно-синим, почти черным отливом; изящная гарда, инкрустированная черными и алыми камнями. Техника фехтования лорда безупречна, но я тоже неплохо владею шпагой. Ну что ж, приступим. Я начал атаку. На моем счету не один поединок, я всегда умел сосредоточиться на бое. Однако на этот раз дела обстояли иначе. Эмоции меня захлестывали, мешая уверенно держать клинок и отбивать выпады противника. Я только и мог, что ставить блоки, не давая себя зацепить. Лиэр теснил, заставляя отступать.  
– Ты меня разочаровываешь, Кэрио. – Впервые за все утро заговорил лорд.  
– Какая досада. – Мой противник легко и быстро наносил удары, звон стали отдавался в ушах. У меня сбилось дыхание, руки чуть подрагивали.  
– А где же тот упрямый взгляд, прожигающий меня чистой ненавистью?  
– Любишь вызывать в людях ненависть, Лиэр? – Я чувствовал, как слабеет рука, а в горле стоял горький комок.  
– Люблю вызывать сильные чувства.  
– У тебя это хорошо получается.  
– Благодарю.  
– Это был не комплимент! – Я резко отбил выпад и тут же бросился в атаку. Я наносил удары, будто от этого зависело больше, чем моя жизнь.  
– В тебе снова проснулся огонь, Кэрио. Мне это нравится. – Он словно и не устал вовсе: все с такой же легкостью уходил от острия шпаги.  
– Я тебя ненавижу!  
Я поддался поднявшейся внутри буре и стал совершать ошибки. Ненависть, ярость, обида затмили мой разум. Я как мальчишка вновь и вновь бросался на противника, не замечая, что уже проиграл.  
Я даже не успел среагировать, как еле уловимым движением Лиэр выбил из левой руки дагу, и острие его шпаги уперлось в грудь.  
– Ты ведь пришел не для того, чтобы убить меня. Я ведь прав? Прав, можешь не отвечать. Ты пришел, чтобы умереть сам.  
Небольшой толчок, и оно проткнет сердце. Глупый комок плоти больше не будет биться и причинять боль. Да, он прав. Я не хочу такой жизни.  
– Так чего ты ждешь, Лиэр? – Рука со шпагой безвольно опустилась. Я чуть наклонился вперед, заставляя металл проткнуть кожу, тоненькая струйка крови потекла, пачкая рубашку. – Давай, убей меня.  
– Ты слабак и глупец, Кэрио. Вы оба глупцы.  
Я знал, о ком он говорит. Дар… Я давно его простил. И я все еще не могу вырвать мое наваждение из сердца. Все еще не могу.  
– Это тебя не касается.  
– Кэрио, ты начинаешь раздражать меня своей инфантильностью. Я не хочу твоей смерти. Я хотел твое тело – я его получил.  
– Ты меня изнасиловал, изуродовал мою спину. И это… – Я провел пальцами по еле заметному шраму, змейкой спускавшемуся по шее.  
– У меня тоже осталась память о тебе.  
Когда-то я оставил метку на его безупречно прекрасном и таком холодном лице. И теперь эта метка делала его более живым, менее куклой, что ли. Странная мысль, но что-то в этом было.  
– Я до сих пор боюсь боли.  
– А раньше ты ничего не боялся?  
– Нет! – Крик вышел каким-то слишком…полным боли и отчаяния.  
– Все когда-то бывает в первый раз. – Лиэр опустил оружие. – Зачем тебе это?  
Я прекрасно понял, о чем он говорит.  
– Я пришел убить тебя.  
– Неправда. Ты и сам это знаешь.  
– Все бессмысленно. – Я бросил в сторону шпагу и без сил опустился у дерева. Жесткая кора впивалась в кожу, рубашка была тонкой преградой. Спина с некоторых пор стала слишком чувствительной. – Я тебя ненавижу.  
Последняя фраза почему-то прозвучала вяло. Я уже и не уверен, действительно ли я испытывал это чувство.  
– Мне не нужна твоя любовь, хотя и ненависть ни к чему.  
– Зачем ты тогда так поступил?  
– Глупый вопрос, Кэрио. Я хотел тебя.  
– Больше не хочешь?  
– А ты себя предлагаешь? – Изящные брови поднялись в искреннем удивлении, по губам скользнула улыбка.  
– Нет. – Я ответил твердо и серьезно. Я, определенно, не хотел иметь ничего общего с ним.  
– Я знаю. Просто твой вопрос предполагал соответствующие мысли.  
– Я ничего подобного не имел в виду. Так ты ответишь на вопрос?  
– На какой? Не хочу ли я тебя больше? Нет, не люблю затянутые игры.  
– Для тебя все было лишь игрой. – Я не спрашивал, я это знал. Вся ненависть, злоба, страх – все ушло в один миг, будто омыло меня ледяной водой из источника. Я вдруг резко понял, что опустился до жалости к себе, и мне стало противно. Я сам себе стал противен. В кого я превратился? В какое-то жалкое существо, скорчившееся от сильного удара. Где моя гордость? Это был всего лишь урок, испытание, и я едва не сломался при первой же возможности. Нет! Этого не будет! Я лорд Кэрио Брамонк! А не какой-нибудь забитый ассерт. Я не буду сидеть и стенать, сложив руки на груди в ожидании, когда тело и душа уйдут в небытие. Я резко вскинул голову и повернулся к Лиэру. Он все это время смотрел на меня, его улыбка была столь понимающей, что мне стало не по себе. Он будто насквозь меня видел. Видел мою внутреннюю борьбу. Или возрождение из пепла былых падений.  
– Ну вот, совсем другое дело. Несколько минут назад передо мной сидел мертвец.  
– А теперь нет?  
– А теперь нет. – Лорд откинулся спиной на дерево, задумчиво прикусив нижнюю губу, и смотрел вдаль, видимую ему одному. Неужели он все же прав? Прав во всем?  
– Впредь ты будешь умнее и не станешь совершать необдуманных поступков, а также будешь внимательнее к окружающим тебя людям. – Лиэр снова заговорил, не поворачиваясь ко мне.  
– Я не понимаю о чем ты. – Меньше всего мне бы хотелось слышать от него поучения. И вообще, странная ситуация: мы дрались, а теперь сидим и спокойно разговариваем. И не было больше гнева.  
– Ты был так занят собой, что не замечал свою сестру, ее ненависть к тебе. Ты думал только о себе, а она вынашивала планы мести.  
– Мести?  
И Лиэр рассказал мне обо всей подоплеке произошедшего. Я слушал и не мог поверить, что Клио на такое способна. Мы оба попались в расставленную моей сестрой ловушку. Ее месть свершилась, и Дар для меня стал недосягаем – она об этом позаботилась. И даже не потому, что он связал себя брачными узами или что-то еще, а потому, что я теперь сам не стал бы вмешиваться в его жизнь. Он хотел решать все сам, и теперь у него есть такая возможность.  
Все, что случилось, не укладывалось у меня в голове. Я даже представить себе не мог столь сильную ненависть сестры. И все из-за того мальчишки. Дэрт. Я о нем действительно забыл. Этот лорд мне даже не нравился, а он в последней попытке привлечь мое внимание прислал записку, что если я не приду к нему, то он покончит с собой. Я не воспринял это всерьез. И, как оказалось, совершенно зря. На следующий день его тело нашли дома – он заколол себя. Наверное, нужно было поговорить с ним, объясниться, но я не думал, что он выполнит свою угрозу. И я не знал, что Клио влюблена в него. А если бы знал, изменило ли это что-то? Вероятно, нет. Да, Клио, твоя месть поистине достойна. Мне бы такое даже в голову не пришло.  
Дар ни в чем не виноват – точно так же как и я, он оказался лишь пешкой. Хотя его виновность или отсутствие оной уже не имело для меня значения. Я все равно давно его простил.  
– А ты все же решил поучаствовать в ее игре? – Лиэр все это время не отвлекал меня от раздумий, давая осознать сказанное.  
– А почему бы и нет? Это было забавно.  
– Забавно…  
Вероятно, да. Когда-то и мне многое казалось забавным. Странно, и даже сейчас я не испытывал злости. Все прошло, осталось позади.  
– Я люблю игру, Кэрио.  
– Ты любишь играть людьми. Ты жесток.  
– Я и не отрицаю этого. Тот вечер с тобой… Я получил удовольствие.  
– Но оно лишь стало апогеем твоей игры. – Мы мирно сидели и разговаривали о вещах, перевернувших всю мою жизнь, а я только отстраненно отмечал свершившиеся факты.  
– Это была в большей степени игра Клио, а я всего лишь наблюдатель.  
– Лиэр, – я подождал, пока он повернется ко мне, отвлекшись от созерцания далей, – зачем ты мне все это говоришь? Ты ведь не испытываешь ко мне ничего.  
– Кэрио, у меня к тебе нет ни ненависти, ни любви. Просто в тебе я увидел огонь, который так и привлек меня. Ну, помимо твоей сексуальной привлекательности. – Он на миг коснулся моего лица пальцами, очертил контур подбородка. И пока я не успел отшатнуться, находясь в замешательстве, рука исчезла. Что-то странное мелькнуло в выражении его лица. Сожаление? Но я не был уверен. Это что-то исчезло слишком быстро. – Будет жаль, если этот огонь потухнет в тебе навсегда.  
– Ты пытался меня сломать. – Я не знаю, к чему в итоге приведет этот разговор, но у меня слишком много вопросов, которые я не мог не задать. И даже не для того, чтобы понять мотивы Лиэра, а скорее для того, чтобы разобраться в себе.  
– Пытался. Я и не отрицаю. Надеюсь, мне этого не удалось.  
– Не удалось.  
– Кэрио. – Лиэр вполне искренне рассмеялся. – Именно это я и хотел услышать.  
Я смотрел на этого человека, ставшего для меня моим ночным кошмаром на столь долгое время, и не ощущал прежней ненависти. Быть может, я и не его ненавидел, а себя? В конечном итоге именно мои поступки и поведение привели к столь плачевному результату. Как бы то ни было, в том, что случилось, Лиэра я больше не винил. Мы всегда находим виновного в наших несчастьях. И себя таковыми считаем в последнюю очередь.  
– А он чувствует вину. – Голос Лиэра резко прервал мои размышления.  
– Ты тогда говорил, что он не достоин моей любви. – Нам не было смысла называть имя, мы и так знали, о ком идет речь.  
– Да. Но, возможно, все изменилось.  
Я удивленно посмотрел на снова флегматично разглядывающего неведомые дали Лиэра. Что-то часто он стал меня удивлять. Я поднялся: больше мне не хотелось находиться в его обществе. Нам больше не о чем было говорить. Все было сказано. И даже больше, чем я мог ожидать.  
– Знаешь, Лиэр, – я уже был в седле, и оглянулся на лорда, – а ведь может так случиться, что и ты окажешься чьей-то игрушкой.  
– Вполне возможно, Кэрио. – Лорд поглаживал коня, задумчиво глядя на меня, будто подобная перспектива его вовсе не пугала. Вероятно, так оно и было. – Вполне возможно. Но я, в отличие от тебя, всегда предполагаю, что моя самоуверенность сослужит мне когда-нибудь плохую службу.  
– Ты слишком спокойно об этом говоришь.  
– Незачем беспокоиться о вероятности. Такого вполне может и не произойти.  
– Прощай, Лиэр.  
– Прощай.  
Я направил коня прочь отсюда: от прошлого, от пережитого. И готов биться об заклад: лорд еще долго смотрел мне в спину, но я не оглядывался. В этом не было смысла. С Лиэром меня больше ничего не связывает, и я хотел оставить его за спиной.  
Может, настал, наконец, час, когда мне нужно взглянуть в лицо Дару. В лицо Лиэра я уже взглянул. Что нас не убивает – делает сильнее. Наверное, так оно и есть. Ну что ж, хватит прятаться и убегать. Я возвращался домой, находясь в весьма противоречивых чувствах: и страх, и неуверенность, и упрямство, и…любовь терзали меня. Я не смог вытеснить Дара из своего сердца. Я по-прежнему его любил.

Дом встретил меня подавляющей необжитостью. Прошло чуть больше года, а казалось, целая жизнь. Может ли человек измениться за такой срок? Много это или мало? Я не знаю. Но что-то во мне изменилось, определенно, будто рука неведомого бога повернула потайной рычажок во мне, и все пошло по-другому. Или дело было вовсе не в боге…  
Я проходил по комнатам своего дома, возвращая ему жизнь, сдергивал белые покрывала с мебели, покрывавшие ее словно саван. От такого сравнения мне стало не по себе, и я тут же отбросил эти мысли. Конечно, всем этим займутся слуги – приведут дом в надлежащий вид, но мне своей рукой хотелось положить этому начало. Мне казалось, что если я пробуждаю неодушевленное строение, то и мне будет легче…жить дальше, наверное. И, распахнув окно в гостиной, я с радостью выбросил скомканную белую ткань. Избавиться от всего, что делает мою жизнь неживой. Первые шаги сделаны.  
Впереди еще одно испытание. Пожалуй, самое важное. Я медленно приближался к дому лорда Владорен. Нелегко это было. Будто даже конь чувствовал мое настроение, и все замедлял ход. Спешившись и привязав к ограде скакуна, я толкнул кованую створку и оказался внутри поместья. Со стороны парка доносились еле слышные голоса. Я шел на звук. Вот звуки стали ближе. Я оказался перед разросшимися кустами дикой розы. Нужно лишь обогнуть их, и я увижу того, кого так жаждал. Время на миг остановилось, я пытался унять дикое сердцебиение. Мой взгляд сосредоточился на алых ароматных бутонах. И я сделал то, что не к лицу лорду – отогнул ветку и аккуратно выглянул словно тайком пробравшийся вор. Я себя так и почувствовал тотчас же. На небольшой поляне стояли несколько шезлонгов, в одном из них сидел Дар. Я чуть не умер: сердце будто тисками сжало. Я так долго его не видел. Как же соскучился! Как же мне хотелось подойти и изо всех сил стиснуть в объятиях, и никогда больше не отпускать! Но я удерживал себя на месте.  
Затаив дыхание, я смотрел на Дара и никак не мог понять, что же не так в представшей предо мной картине. А потом понял. Дар держал на руках ребенка – крошечный сверток, который он очень бережно прижимал к себе.  
Словно сомнамбула я брел обратно, я не мог туда пойти. Увидеть еще и нежно щебечущую Клио – это было выше моих сил. Как я мог об этом не подумать? Ведь они поженились, вполне логично появление на свет наследника. Наверное, я просто не допускал мысли о таком варианте развития событий. Ну что ж, тем хуже для меня. Мысли вяло копошились вокруг этой темы.  
Ребенок.  
Они – семья.  
У Дара есть семья.  
Я ему не нужен.  
Я очнулся уже у выхода. Значит, теперь действительно все. Почему я не навел справки, прежде чем появиться у него? И теперь я не знаю, что делать. Ворваться в его жизнь снова я не имею права. Оставить все как есть? Не знаю. Но знаю совершенно определенно, что поговорить мне с ним нужно. Тогда все прояснится окончательно. Больше не будет глупых недомолвок и неверных выводов. 

 

Глава 10 

Дарион.

После ухода Лиэра я лежал и будто приходил в себя после стольких дней состояния заторможенности. Будто физическое насилие, наконец, вернуло возможность чувствовать. И, можно сказать, я в какой-то степени был благодарен за это Лиэру. То, что он меня… Нет, не изнасиловал, так как я добровольно отдал свое тело. Может, нужна была встряска, чтобы очнуться, ожить? Нужно пойти и смыть с себя следы крови и чужого семени. Мне было и противно и, наверное, я испытывал некое чувство правильности. Неуместно? Возможно. Но это мое наказание. Я с трудом добрался до ванной комнаты, тело болело. Боль. Я благодарен ей за то, что чувствую. Огромное зеркало отразило истерзанного не физически, но морально человека. И это я? Единственным проявлением жизни в этом теле был горящий какой-то лихорадочной решимостью взгляд. Теперь я понял, почему мне казалось странным отражение в предыдущие дни. Я будто отстраненно наблюдал за собой. Как странно. Боль вернула меня в себя, позволила вздохнуть полной грудью. Все началось с насилия, им же и закончилось. Но насколько все по-разному, или дело только в восприятии?  
Погружаясь в теплую ароматную воду, я шипел от покалывания во всем теле. Как жить дальше? Просто жить. Свершившегося не изменить и время не повернуть вспять. Мне просто нужно смириться с тем, что не все идет так, как того хотелось бы мне. И никогда не будет. Я обвинял тебя, Кэрио, во многих грехах, причинил гораздо больше боли, чем ты того заслуживал. С этим я буду жить. Это мое бремя. Моя расплата. За тебя. За то, что не поверил в искренность твоих чувств и не признал свои. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мне представится возможность попросить прощения, и ты окажешься более понимающим, нежели я. 

На следующее утро Клио спустилась к завтраку как ни в чем ни бывало. Никакого смущения, неудобства или раскаяния она явно не испытывала. Да, я связал себя узами с женщиной, которой и заслуживал.  
– Сегодня прекрасная погода, Дарион.  
Я только вскинул на нее взгляд и ничего не ответил. У этой женщины есть хоть какой-нибудь стыд? – Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, Клио?  
Она подняла на меня взгляд, будто оценивая, готов ли я услышать то, о чем она собиралась мне поведать.  
– В общем, да. Я жду ребенка.  
Я даже не удивился. Учитывая увиденное вчера, да и вообще, не думаю, что она вела благообразную жизнь.  
– Позволь узнать, кто отец.  
Мы смотрели друг на друга прямо, безразлично, как совершенно посторонние люди, случайно встретившиеся в гостях за столом и вынужденные вести светскую беседу. Только светского в нашем разговоре было мало, как и искренности в этом подобии супружества.  
– Лиэр.  
Хорошее начало дня. М-да. Я даже находил в этом определенную иронию. Нет, я не чувствовал себя обманутым. Уже нет. Это прямое следствие предшествующей ситуации.  
– И почему ты не сказала мне об этом раньше? Ты ведь знала? – Ответ не требовался, я видел его в ее глазах. – Хотя можешь не отвечать, ты надеялась, что все-таки удастся подтвердить наш брак.  
– Твоя проницательность меня поражает.  
Клио это произнесла, даже не скрывая сарказма.  
– Тебя можно поздравить?  
– Не смей со мной так разговаривать!  
– Клио, надеюсь, ты не думала, что я буду испытывать к тебе теплые чувства? После всего происшедшего это глупо. Не находишь?  
– Ты будешь воспитывать этого ребенка как родного. Ты дашь ему свое имя.  
– Я так понимаю, это был не вопрос. Конечно, я дам ему имя. Можешь в этом не сомневаться. А теперь прости, мне пора.  
– Дарион! – Она недоуменно на меня смотрела, будто ожидая скандала от меня. Или что она хотела? – Ты даже не разозлишься?  
В ее глазах застыла какая-то невинная обида.  
– Злюсь? Нет, Клио. Ты не стоишь даже злости. Я еле успел выйти, как по ту сторону двери со звоном ударилось что-то и разбилось. А с чего бы ей злиться? Уж ее-то все должно устраивать. Все получилось, как того хотела она. Просто теперь я действительно не позволю кому-либо оказывать давление на меня. Клио преподнесла мне хороший урок, и я его запомню. Больше эмоции не будут влиять на мои поступки. Но Клио злилась, она хотела реакции от меня. А этого я не мог ей дать, больше был просто не силах.  
Последующие месяцы стали хорошим испытанием моим нервам. Клио с каждым днем становилась все раздражительней. В ее привычку вошло бить фамильные сервизы. Мое спокойствие ее злило, и она не оставляла попыток вывести меня из себя. Жить с ней под одной крышей становилось все сложней. Клио прилагала массу усилий, чтобы сделать мою жизнь невыносимой. С одной стороны, я ее понимал: она с такой страстью стремилась исполнить свою месть и, достигнув ее, теперь не знала, что делать дальше. Не было больше цели. Вероятно, она сильно любила Дэрта, и не видела смысла больше ни в чем. Я искренне жалел ее. А с другой стороны… Она ведь сама себе устлала дорогу шипами и сама же должна по ней пройти.  
Я сбегал из дому, стал часто появляться в «Черной вуали». Там я часто встречал Ариона, иногда еще кое-кого из знакомых. Столкнувшись с человеческим лицемерием, едва попав в общество, я и поныне не изменил своего мнения. А после всего случившегося мне мало кого хотелось видеть. Близких друзей я не успел приобрести, а из знакомых, пожалуй, только лорд Лоуванс был наиболее приятен мне. С ним было комфортно, как бы цинично это не выглядело. Мы всегда ищем общества тех людей, с которыми нам удобно, приятно. Это всегда так. Но поневоле зачастую приходится общаться и с людьми вызывающими неприятие. Негласные правила социума обязывают. В данный момент мне не хотелось фальшиво улыбаться и вести светские беседы, поэтому общение с внешним миром у меня ограничивалось незначительными фразами, брошенными знакомым, а более или менее длительные разговоры я мог вести лишь с Арионом. Деликатность и понимание во взгляде позволяло чувствовать себя свободно в его компании. Он сам никогда не расспрашивал меня ни о чем, но иногда хотелось поговорить. Вот оно противоречие – избегать общения, но все равно хотеть поделиться сокровенным, лежащим грузом на сердце. Будто рассказав кому-то, станет легче. Или высказав вслух то, что волнует, сочувствующий человек как бы разделяет с тобой эту ношу? Я не знаю, но желание поговорить было. И однажды я ему рассказал. Не все, конечно, но в общих чертах обрисовал наши с Кэрио отношения. И, кажется, Арион понял гораздо больше, чем я хотел сказать.  
– Знаешь, Дарион, – в его взгляде не было ни упрека, ни жалости, – наверное, я скажу не очень приятную вещь, но произошедшее на пользу вам обоим. Упреждая твой вопрос, я по-прежнему не знаю, где Кэрио, но уверен, что рано или поздно он объявится. Думаю, ему нужно время.  
– Может, ты и прав, Арион. Во всем. Не знаю…  
– Посмотри на себя: ты сильно изменился с момента первой нашей встречи.  
– Да, изменился. Говоришь, пошло на пользу? А так ли это с ним?  
– Мне нечем успокоить твою совесть, Дарион. Только вы двое сможете распутать тот клубок, в который превратились ваши взаимоотношения.  
Я задумчиво пригубил бокал вина. Огонь в камине вскидывал яркие ленты, оплетая дерево, поглощая его и растворяя в себе. Был ли таким же огнем для меня Кэрио? Поглотил он меня, словно пламя сухое дерево или закалил, сделал тверже и прочнее, как гончар свое изделие. Кажется, я становлюсь философом.  
Да, я изменился. Мы все меняемся под воздействием внешних факторов. Это неизбежно. И, наверное, Арион прав: тот случай пошел мне на пользу. Я понял. Понял… Только слишком поздно. И что теперь мне остается? Только надеяться, что когда-нибудь смогу попросить прощения. Мало просто признать свои ошибки, нужно еще их исправить. Только как?

Жизнь идет своим чередом. Небо не рухнуло на твердь земную, люди также продолжают встречаться, расставаться, любить, ненавидеть, делать свои ошибки. Как все же меняется отдельно взятая человеческая жизнь после происходящих изменений, но это никому не нужно, никого не волнует. Жив ли ты, мертв – кому какое дело? Чета Владорен все так же вызывает завистливые шепотки. Как смешно. Меня все поздравляют со скорым появлением наследника. И никто не знает, что я к этому ребенку не имею никакого отношения. И через что пришлось пройти участникам этой драмы под названием жизнь. Боги, определенно, имеют извращенное чувство юмора. Я дам фамилию ребенку Лиэра. Человек, который и так оставил заметный след не только в моей жизни, но и в твоей, Кэрио. Я поймал себя на мысли, что часто в мыслях беседую с тобой. И мне не кажется, что это признак сумасшествия. Если я не могу лично молить тебя о прощении, то я это сделаю в мыслях. Может, боги донесут до тебя мои помыслы? 

Никогда не думал, что рождение человека – столь болезненный и страшный процесс. Клио два дня разрешалась от бремени. От ее криков, со временем перешедших в слабое постанывание, у меня мороз пробегал по коже. Доктор уже и не надеялся на благополучный исход. А я молился. Я не желал смерти ни своей супруге, ни этому ни в чем неповинному ребенку. И, наконец, к исходу второго дня это произошло. Доктор, измученный длительным процессом и озабоченный состоянием пациентки, вынес мне маленький сверток. У меня сын. Мальчик... По правде говоря, я с трудом представлял себя в роли отца. Но вот у меня на руках маленький человечек, появившийся на свет из-за невеселых обстоятельств. Его ведь могло и не быть. Но уж на то воля богов. И что мне с ним делать? Я держал его, столь хрупкое и маленькое существо. Частица всех людей, которые изменили мою жизнь – Клио, Лиэра и даже твоя, Кэрио.  
– Я назову тебя Гестио.  
Я аккуратно коснулся губами лба спящего младенца и предал его няньке. 

Я сосредоточил все свои помыслы на этом ребенке. Он стал для меня смыслом в этой жизни. Странно, учитывая, что к его появлению я не имел ни малейшего отношения. Тем не менее, Гестио был моей отрадой, на него я мог излить свою любовь, а он в этом больше всего нуждался. Клио после его появления словно подменили. Иногда на нее страшно было смотреть. Как она часами сидела в кресле, неподвижная, глядя куда-то вдаль. Где в такие моменты блуждали ее мысли? На ребенка она даже не взглянула, будто он и не был ее плотью и кровью. Пусть он и появился на свет не по ее воле, не от того человека, которого она когда-то любила. Дэрт составлял смысл ее жизни, а потом эта такая глупая месть. Сейчас она не видела смысла жить. Это отчетливо читалось в ее инфантильном поведении, безразличии ко всему окружающему и бессмысленном взгляде. Иногда я пытался хоть как-то ее растормошить, но она не реагировала. Перестала появляться в обществе. Я ничего не мог для нее сделать. Каждый сам выбирает путь, по которому следовать. Принес ли ее выбор счастье хоть кому-нибудь? Ей самой? Вряд ли. И теперь я понимаю, что сам осознанно выбрал свою участь – месть, а потом решение связать себя узами брака. Это был мой выбор, и его последствия мне тоже придется пожинать самому. Я смогу воспитать ребенка согласно его положению. Он не будет расти вдали от двора и светских соблазнов. Не думаю, что мой опыт стоит повторять. Незнание общества и наивность – не лучшие советчики по жизни. Чтобы не совершать подобных ошибок, нужно знать положительные и отрицательные стороны человеческой натуры. А как можно понять жизнь, основываясь лишь на книгах? Только на собственном опыте. И, конечно, каждый совершает свои ошибки, идеальной жизни не может быть ни при каких условиях, но то, как жил я – практически отшельником – это тоже не выход. 

Моя жизнь распределилась между ребенком, ставшим вдруг самым близким мне существом, и общественной деятельностью. Думать только о себе и своих несчастьях больше не было ни сил, ни смысла. Всю энергию я направил на свой новый проект. Арион, видя мое состояние, предложил заняться чем-нибудь полезным, и я последовал его совету. На окраине столицы я выкупил заброшенное здание и организовал там приют для бездомных детей. Это было не столько альтруистичным желанием помочь обездоленным сироткам, хотя и это тоже, но в меньшей степени. Перед самим собой следовало признать, что в моей затее присутствовало и эгоистичное желание отвлечься, направить свои силы в полезное дело, а не просто сидеть в своем особняке, предаваясь жалости и коря в своих бедах всех вокруг и себя самого. И, может, таким образом я оправдывал свое поведение, эгоизм, присущий любому аристократу. Или это все то же чувство вины?  
А может, сублимация? Потому что почти удавалось как-то жить, игнорировать невыносимую жажду коснуться, сжать в объятиях, и только ночами можно было отпустить то, что так тщательно подавлялось в течение всего дня. И хотя силы воли хватало заставить себя заснуть, жестокое подсознание безжалостно подбрасывало сны. Я часто просыпался на мокрой от слез подушке. С каких пор я стал настолько слабым, чтобы плакать? Кэрио… И оставалось закусить уголок одеяла, сильно сжать зубы, чтобы не завыть в голос. Почему не выходит из головы вся эта ужасная история? Почему я не могу забыть? Нет! Это слабость. Только превратиться в жалкое подобие мужчины не хватало. Я должен помнить, что сделал. Как растоптал то, что нужно было беречь, как самое драгоценное на свете. И да простят меня боги за такие периоды трусливого малодушия.  
Но я не мог заставить себя коснуться кого-нибудь, познать чьи-либо объятия и найти в них удовольствие. Я боялся. И хотел, видят боги, хотел сексуального удовлетворения, тело не могло смириться с тем, что запрещал разум. Мастурбация приносила лишь небольшое облегчение, ненадолго притупляла сжигающее изнутри желания. Желания лишь одного человека. Но где он, я не знал. Никто из его знакомых не мог мне дать никакой информации, он будто канул в воду, растворился, исчез. При этих мыслях сердце болезненно сжималось.  
Что я испытываю к тебе, Кэрио? Вину, желание – да. Любовь? Что значит любить? Когда больно от боли другого, и все равно причиняешь ее, потому что по-другому не можешь. Когда сделаешь все ради улыбки любимого человека, когда невыносима жизнь, если нет его рядом. Когда закрываешь глаза, а его образ отпечатан на веках, и в его взгляде не укор или злость, а только нежность и прощение. А ты не знаешь, что с этим делать. Остается только сжимать зубы и ждать. Ждать, когда, наконец, сможешь взглянуть ему в лицо и сказать то, что так и рвется наружу, проворачивая незримый кинжал невысказанного чувства и смеси вины и раскаяния. Это любовь? Любовь – это не только радость и вожделение. Это еще и боль, недоверие, мука, мольба и дикое желание обладания. Да, любовь, в конечном итоге, эгоистична. Чтобы возлюбленный был рядом – единственное и самое сильное желание любящего.  
Почему я так упорно отвергал Кэрио поначалу? Ведь дело не в отрицании подобных отношений как таковых. У меня был опыт плотской любви: я познал не только женское тело, но и мужское. И мне это нравилось. Возможно, причина именно в статусе Кэрио? Вернее, в моей позиции. Ведь отношения между мужчинами – это всегда борьба, как ни крути. А в интимном плане это еще и вопрос доминирования. И для меня сильным ударом стало оказаться в пассивной позиции. Неужели все из-за этого? Все дело в гордыне? Я считал, что моя честь и гордость пострадает. Какой же я глупец. И Кэрио доказал, что это не может быть унижением. Как удовольствие может унизить? Когда двое остаются наедине, между ними не может быть ни запретного, ни унизительного. Все возможно между двумя равными партнерами. Только теперь я понимаю, что именно это и пытался доказать мне Кэрио там, на празднике Мальхэ, где не было светского общества с ложными моральными устоями, взращенными ограниченностью человеческого восприятия. Да, конечно, сейчас можно винить Клио в том, что она повинна в моих несчастьях. Однако это самый простой вывод. И в корне неверный. Если бы я не был так зациклен на себе, своем гипертрофированном чувстве независимости и желании все контролировать; если бы я не ставил себя в позицию жертвы, а хоть на миг задумался, взглянул трезво на ситуацию. Быть может, все вышло бы по-другому. Почему, чтобы понять самые простые истины, нужно пройти через боль и страдания? Или без этого человек просто не способен измениться? Может, Кэрио тоже извлек для себя урок. Тогда мы были не готовы понять и принять друг друга. Он слишком торопился, привык получать все и сразу, а я сразу же встал в оппозицию к его чувствам и желаниям. Чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше соглашался с тем, что по-другому на тот момент и быть не могло. Все произошло именно так, как и должно было. Наиболее наблюдательными и рассудительными оказались Клио и Лиэр. Именно они сразу же определили все наши слабости и недостатки, иначе им бы не удалось так легко играть нашими с Кэрио жизнями. Они поступили в соответствии со своими натурами. Впрочем, как и мы. 

Приглашение от Ариона пришлось весьма кстати. Он устраивал прием в честь своего дня рождения. За последний год я сблизился с этим лордом, и только с ним я мог поговорить о Кэрио. Не все мог сказать, что хотелось, да и не ему должен был говорить. Тем не менее он стал наиболее близким мне другом. В его поместье я был не раз.  
Почему некоторые дома настолько похожи на своих владельцев? Вот и особняк Ариона был под стать ему самому. Четкие прямые линии фасада, светлые тона и ухоженный парк – везде симметрия и геометрические формы. Это словно говорило о хозяине: он столь же прямолинеен и откровенен. Сумерки и блики огней немного скрадывали эту строгость, придавая ей некоторую мягкость, наполняя тенями, делая глубже и, в некоторой степени, пожалуй, загадочнее. Арион встречал гостей у входа – складывалось впечатление, что приглашен весь свет.  
Несколько бокалов шампанского придали вечеру ту легкость, которая появляется от всякого опьянения. Но алкоголь обостряет те чувства, с которыми взялся за бокал – поднимает настроение или повергает в уныние. Сегодня он придавал мне сил, и я даже прошелся в паре танцев. Но, как и любое искусственно вызванное настроение, мое пошло на убыль, и чтобы не портить вечер виновнику торжества, я сидел в сторонке и наблюдал за веселившимися гостями. Вероятно, мой взгляд был слишком рассеянным, а разум замутнен выпитым, и я не заметил, как ко мне подошел Арион в компании еще одного лорда. Стоило мне поднять взгляд на вновь прибывшего – все опьянение как рукой сняло.  
– Дарион, полагаю представлять вас друг другу не нужно?  
– Не нужно, – прозвучал до боли знакомый голос.  
Я не смотрел на Ариона, ибо не мог оторвать взгляда от почти забытых черт. Он изменился. Передо мной был будто другой человек: те же глаза, которые снились мне каждую ночь, но в то же время что-то в нем изменилось. И я пытался понять, что. Взгляд, устремленный на меня, отражал гамму чувств, неуловимую для меня. И шрам слева, на шее. О боги, мне стало так больно, будто это я собственной рукой его оставил. Почти. Наверняка, это сделал Лиэр, но в том была и моя вина. Более того, я понимал, что это отнюдь не единственная оставленная им метка.  
– Здравствуй, Дар.  
– Добрый вечер... Кэрио.  
Мой голос сел от волнения, несколько слов дались с трудом. Я удивлялся, как мне вообще удалось выдавить из себя хотя бы это. Я смотрел и смотрел. Тело будто сковало цепью. Столько всего я хотел сказать, но не мог вымолвить больше ни слова. Все, на что я был способен в данный момент – это молча пожирать его глазами. Арион еще пытался втянуть нас обоих в беседу, но видя бессмысленность своих попыток, только усмехнулся и сказал, что нам нужно поговорить. Да. Нам, определенно, нужно было поговорить. Я плохо помню, как мы оказались вдали от веселящихся гостей, в кабинете, куда даже не доносились смех и музыка. Или я их просто не слышал – все звуки заглушали бешеные удары сердца.

 

Кэрио.

Строгий кабинет вполне соответствовал вкусу Ариона: темное дерево в отделке стен, тяжелые шторы на огромных окнах, массивный стол, диван у разожженного камина. Я, пытаясь немного успокоиться, разглядывал знакомую обстановку. Этот хитрец Арион был так настойчив в своем приглашении на праздник, что я просто не смог ему отказать, хотя и был еще не вполне готов предстать перед обществом.А может, я боялся встречи с одним человеком?.. Но боги, как всегда, распорядились моей судьбой по своему усмотрению.  
И вот, мы с Даром оказались наедине. Необходимо было поговорить. Но как сложно начать, будто стоит хоть слову прозвучать в этой оглушительной тишине, и что-то разрушится. Однако смотреть друг на друга мы могли, и это пока ни к чему не обязывало. Невозможно было разорвать зрительный контакт. Может, таким образом мы пытались прочесть то, что невысказанным повисло между нами.  
А ты, Дар, изменился. Кажется, прошло много лет с момента нашей прошлой встречи. Ты тот же и одновременно другой. Интересно, то же видишь ты?  
Сколько мы так простояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки, я не знаю. И столько всего в твоих глазах и подрагивающих губах… То ли я вижу, что так хочу? Я знаю, какие чувства испытываю к Дару. Я люблю его, и, как оказалось, ничто не способно повлиять на мои чувства. Но что испытывает он? Вина – это не то, что мне бы хотелось вызывать в любимом человеке. Но также я осознавал, что не могу отказаться от Дариона. Это было выше моих сил. Слишком многое я пережил, и теперь с уверенностью могу сказать, что люблю его, больше жизни люблю. Но… Конечно, я хочу взаимности. А кто не хочет? Это изначально заложено в нас богами – быть рядом с тем, к кому душа тянется, будто к своей половинке, той самой, отсутствие которой лишает человека возможности ощущать себя целостной личностью. Кажется, я сейчас просто сорвусь: внутри вздымалась такая буря, что сдерживать себя с каждой секундой становилось все труднее. Время будто отсчитывалось в моем сознании в обратном порядке.  
Дар нарушил это застывшее словно в смоле состояние. Он первый сделал нерешительный шаг. И вот, он так близко, что я чувствую его неровное дыхание, вижу его расширившиеся зрачки. И жду. Жду с мучительной надеждой. Будто во сне, когда все кажется нереальным. Я вижу его руку, она медленно поднимается и касается моего шрама на шее. По телу проходит разряд. Я так долго об этом мечтал: ощутить его ладонь на своей коже. В темно-синих глазах появляется подозрительный блеск, и Дар, как подкошенный, падает на колени, я даже не успеваю его подхватить. Его руки крепко обхватывают мои ноги, я вижу его подрагивающие плечи, потом различаю едва слышные всхлипы и неразборчивые слова.  
– Прости меня, прости, прости…  
Наконец, я могу различить одно беспрестанно повторяющееся слово. Он шепчет и шепчет. А у меня дрожат руки, но напряжение вскоре уходит. Я был так напряжен, и не замечал этого. Он мой. Теперь мой. Дар.  
Я помогаю ему встать и пытаюсь заглянуть в глаза, он поднимает на меня влажный взгляд. Боги, как я тебя люблю, Дар! Однако я должен кое-что сделать. Какая-то часть меня все еще немного злится. Я мысленно прошу прощения, но по-другому не могу. Мой удар не был сильным, но Дар отлетел на несколько шагов. По его подбородку заструилась алая влага. В его взгляде не было вопроса – он знал, за что. Синяя сталь его глаз отражала все то же «Прости».  
Более я не мог сдерживаться.  
Мы рвали друг на друге одежду, царапали кожу и впивались до боли поцелуями, кусая губы. Нет, нежности не было. Мы не занимались любовью. Это было… Какая-то дикая жажда обладания. Я слизывал кровь с его разбитой губы, и мне это нравилось. Нравилось это и ему – я видел, я это чувствовал. Мы причиняли друг другу боль и находили в этом удовольствие. Мы будто мстили друг другу за все прошлое и в то же время доказывали свои чувства. Странно, но так все и было. Наверное, столько невысказанных слов скопилось внутри, столько беспрестанно сдерживаемых эмоций, что нам просто необходимо было их выплеснуть, и непременно друг на друга. Обрывки одежды разлетелись в стороны. Нам было плевать, что мы в гостях, но я был уверен, что сюда никто не зайдет. Арион не зря отправил нас в дальнюю часть дома.  
Это было безумие. Это было счастье. Мы просто впитывали друг друга, наслаждались, узнавали заново. Все было как в самом лучшем эротическом сне. Дар всхлипывал и стонал, наше возбуждение уже перешло все мыслимые границы. Но вот, он резко отстраняется и переворачивается на живот, приподнимает бедра. Поза подчинения, добровольная унизительная позиция, говорящая: «Я весь твой». Это твой дар мне, твоя жертва. Я знаю, как ты воспринимал это тогда, и понимаю, насколько все изменилось теперь. Положение подчинения – это в какой-то степени испытание для мужской гордости. Неизжитый атавизм – у нас в крови не подставлять спину противнику, даже если это твой любовник, и в данном случае все говорило о безграничном доверии и полной самоотдаче другому человеку – возлюбленному.  
Провести ладонью по спине, медленно, чуть царапая ногтями чувствительную кожу, сжать упругую плоть ягодиц и войти в твое тело, неспешно, аккуратно. Так… Тесно, горячо, невыносимо, просто сорвет сейчас все заслоны. А потом сжать бедра, сильно впиваясь пальцами, и дернуть на себя, входя до основания. Видеть, как ты прогибаешь изящную спину, глушишь готовый сорваться стон, закусывая разбитую мной губу. Сейчас, именно в этот момент я чувствую безграничную власть над тобой, ты полностью в моих руках, беззащитный. Власть эта обоюдна. Я тоже в твоих руках, в твоем теле. Толкнуться, входя еще глубже – казалось, куда уж больше. Но мне мало. Тебе мало. Движение. Назад и снова вперед, снова назад – извечные движения двух слившихся тел. Плавно. Я чувствую тебя каждой клеточкой своего тела. Я обхватываю твой твердый как камень член, и ты оказываешься больше не в силах подавлять стоны. Движения стали резче. Я рывками вхожу в тебя, беру и отдаю. Я сильно двигаю рукой по твоей плоти – и ты уже кричишь. И я тоже. Невозможно удержать внутри тот восторг, что переполняет нас. Через миг мы, уже покрывшись от напряжения испариной, почти рычим. Твое тело прогибается сильнее, ты резко закидываешь назад голову. Длинные растрепавшиеся волосы, хлестнув по спине, скользят по плечам – такая завораживающая картина. И ты так сильно сжимаешь меня внутри, что, кажется, я умираю, но это самая лучшая смерть.  
Я очнулся от ласковых поглаживаний по обнаженной спине. Мы лежали на полу, посреди кабинета. Вокруг была разбросана наша одежда. Я ощущал прикосновение сухих губ и влажные капельки на слишком чувствительной коже. Дар целовал все мои шрамы, так нежно и осторожно. Наверное, стоило их приобрести, чтобы ощущать сейчас эту нежность. Он плакал и все время шептал: «Прости». Я развернулся и заглянул в эти глаза – любимые и желанные. Поволока влаги и прозрачные дорожки на щеках. Мне стало больно. В его глазах я видел бездну вины.  
– Дар… Я прощаю тебя. Давно простил.  
– Кэрио…  
– Я знаю, Дар, знаю. Но так не могу.  
Его взгляд не отпускал меня ни на миг, пока я одевался. Он не понимал. А как я мог объяснить, что не хочу, чтобы он был со мной из чувства вины. Мне этого недостаточно. Я хочу его всего. А если это невозможно, то я отпускаю его.  
– Я не понимаю, Кэрио.  
Я уже был у двери и изо всех сил сдерживался. Не оглядываться, не видеть его на полу непонимающим, что происходит. И все же картинка стояла перед глазами. Я прислонился разгоряченным лбом к прохладному и твердому дереву двери. Дар… Он готов отдать себя мне. Только что это сделал. Выгибался в моих руках, исступленно целовал. Но какова причина?  
– Прости, Дар. Ты сам должен понять.  
Выйти за дверь. Такое простое действие, и так сложно, будто отрезать часть от себя. Один шаг – и словно пропасть переступил. Может не стоит? Открыть дверь, рвануться к нему, заключить в объятия и никуда не отпускать. Дар там, разгоряченный моими ласками, он… Нет. Он должен с уверенностью придти сам. Страх сжимал тисками сердце. Прав ли я, делая больно нам обоим?

***

– Клио… О, боги. Когда мы с тобой разговаривали как брат с сестрой, не соревнуясь, не ссорясь? Я не помню. Это грустно. Столько лет прошло. Столько воды утекло. Я не знаю, простила ли ты меня. Но ты должна знать, что я тебя простил. Было ли нужно тебе когда-нибудь мое прощение? Хотя это не важно. Это нужно было мне. Восемь лет, Клио. Восемь. И ты меня избегала, не хотела смотреть в глаза. Боялась? Может, и нужно было. Со временем многое теряет значение. Но все же своего ты добилась. Я люблю, а он недоступен. Все, как ты и хотела. Почти. Но у меня есть надежда.  
Словно в ответ на мои слова резкий порыв ветра сорвал с шеи шарф, растрепал волосы. Я чувствовал себя здесь неуютно, что, в общем-то, неудивительно.  
– Все теперь неважно, Клио. Прости меня.  
Холодная мраморная плита не могла мне ответить, но я надеялся, что Клио меня слышит. Я принес ей белые лилии – она всегда их любила – положил их рядом с букетом желтых роз. Вероятно, недавно здесь были ее супруг и сын. Я провел ладонью по надгробию, словно желая почувствовать что-то, но ощутил лишь холод, пустоту и грусть.  
Три месяца назад леди Владорен умерла. Глупая смерть. Она много лет вела затворнический образ жизни, ни с кем не общалась, не обращала внимания даже на своего сына. Год назад, казалось, она немного ожила и бросила все свои силы на помощь в приюте. Я был удивлен. В Клио никогда не было склонности к филантропии. Однако она начала что-то делать, а это было хоть каким-то сдвигом. Она с маниакальным упорством возилась с больными детьми, не обращая внимания ни на что больше. Сына для нее все так же не существовало. Это было странно. И, в конце концов, произошло то, что рано или поздно должно было произойти. Клио подхватила лихорадку, и сгорела буквально за несколько дней. А может, именно этого она и добивалась?.. Она искала смерти, но боялась наложить на себя руки. Она явно стремилась к смерти. Я только теперь это понял. Нашла ли она успокоение там, за порогом? Может, Клио, наконец, встретилась со своим возлюбленным, любовь к которому наполняла ее жизнь смыслом, придавала сил для мести. Я надеюсь. Она достаточно страдала. И хотя она принесла немало страданий окружающим, она все же искупила свою вину, подарив жизнь человеку – Гестио. Понимала ли она это? Об этом уже не суждено узнать. Мне только жаль, что она так и не воспользовалась шансом узнать своего сына поближе. Клио его отвергала, бежала от него, от своей семьи и от жизни.  
Ветер словно в унисон с моими мыслями утих, будто прислушивался к блуждающим в моей голове вопросам. Еще одна веха моей жизни осталась позади. Прощай, Клио. Пусть покой снизойдет на тебя.

***

Светская жизнь. Порой я задаю себе вопрос: зачем мне это нужно? Почему я веду себя подобно многим другим лордам: с виду беззаботный и веселый, но с грустью на сердце? И грусть эта не давящая, нет. Она легкая и смешана с нежностью. Теперь все время двойная жизнь. С некоторых пор я полюбил ночи. Дни я не люблю, они полны ожидания и нетерпения. И только под покровом тьмы я могу отбросить маску светского повесы и стать самим собой – тем, кто ночью украдкой пробирается в чужой дом на тайное свидание. Это даже немного смешно. Тысячи раз пройденная тропинка, неприметная дверка – и так и не угасшая жажда коснуться, обнять.  
Едва я шагнул в полумрак комнаты, как тут же попал в объятия возлюбленного. Его губы мгновенно накрыли мои. Поцелуй всегда как в первый раз – горько-сладкий, возбуждающий, туманящий разум. Я с трудом оторвался.  
– Это невыносимо. Я едва сдерживаюсь каждый раз, когда вижу тебя.  
– Я знаю, знаю. Иди ко мне.  
Жаркие руки по всему телу, одежда в разных концах комнаты. Я толкнул его на кровать и начал изучать тело, впитывая глазами, руками, всем своим существом. Я провел пальцами по его волосам и откинул их со лба, очертил овал лица, прошелся по губам – они такие мягкие и нежные. Сорвавшийся стон был музыкой для меня. Мой страстный любовник. Занятие любовью всегда борьба – кто кого. Рывок – и он склонился надо мной, концы его волос скользнули по груди, вызывая дрожь. Он целовал шею, грудь, впивался в соски, ласкал бедра, я вжимался в него всем телом. Ощущать его было блаженством настолько сильным, что я чуть не терял сознание и впитывал его, целовал, а он столь же страстно отвечал мне.  
– Возьми меня. Сейчас...  
Он вошел быстро, рывком, я дернулся и закусил губу.  
– Не останавливайся, прошу...  
Он двигался медленно, входя до основания и вжимаясь, вдавливаясь. Его руки блуждали по моему телу, очерчивая контур мышц, сжимали мои ягодицы, а я сильнее стискивал ноги на его талии. Он находился во мне, целовал, но мне все было мало. Мне хотелось раствориться в нем и поглотить его. Это какое-то безумие. Он входил в меня уже так быстро и глубоко, насколько мог, а я все сильнее пытался прижаться. Я запустил руку в его волосы и потянул, мой возлюбленный распахнул глаза, мы оба вскрикнули и упали без сил.  
Его голова лежала на моей груди. Такое удовольствие – перебирать темные пряди; пропускать их между пальцев, словно шелк; ощущать рядом его обнаженное тело, все еще чуть подрагивающее от оргазма.  
– Кэр, прости меня.  
– За что?  
– За то, что все вот так.  
– Я сделал свой выбор много лет назад да и ты, Дар, тоже.  
– Да…  
Открыто мы не могли быть вместе – это невозможно в нашем обществе. Когда-то были времена браков двух мужчин, но уже много поколений, как это считается недопустимым. Но почему-то так же, как и традиции, не искореняются чувства, вдруг возникшие к существу своего пола. Приходится тайком встречаться, красть мгновения счастья у жизни. А ведь есть еще и Гестио, юный лорд Владорен.  
– Дар, как мой племянник?  
– Скучает. Спрашивает, когда ты в гости заедешь.  
– Официальный визит. Тяжело скрывать наши отношения.  
– Я знаю, Кэр.  
Дар навис надо мной. Любимые глаза цвета синей стали смотрели с искренней любовью. Столько лет прошло, а я все еще не могу спокойно в них смотреть. Когда его губы так близко, все мысли тут же вылетают прочь из головы. После утоления сексуального голода мы могли целоваться нежно. Зарыться пальцами в волосы, притянуть поближе, чтобы чувствовать, что он мой, что, несмотря ни на что, мы вместе. От таких поцелуев, полных подавляемой нежности и любви, у меня всегда текут слезы. Потому что так сложно удерживать чувства внутри, не дать увидеть кому-либо то, что принадлежит лишь нам двоим, и они прорываются наружу стоит лишь коснуться любимого. Дар собирает губами соленую влагу с моего лица. От этого сердце сжимается, преисполненное счастьем.  
– Кэр, не нужно, прошу.  
Кончиками пальцев он нежно проводит по скулам, чуть касается губ.  
– Не буду. Просто…  
– Знаю. И ты ведь знаешь, Кэр, если бы не Гестио, я бы все бросил, на все наплевал. Меня общество с его лицемерными правилами и мнением не волнует. Но я не могу так поступить. Мы не можем.  
– Думаешь, я не понимаю? Не нужно мне объяснять. Как я уже и сказал, мой выбор сделан.  
– Я не заслужил тебя, Кэр.  
Я обхватил его голову ладонями, не давая отвернуться.  
– Не смей, слышишь, не смей так говорить. Мы давно это выяснили.  
– Но ты мог бы создать семью. Я боюсь, что просто удерживаю тебя.  
– Дар…  
– Нет, выслушай меня.  
Он сел, обхватив ноги руками – такая поза защиты.  
– Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь. И чувствую твою любовь. Но все это так несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Все эти тайные встречи, взгляды украдкой. Ты действительно достоин того, кто не побоится смело бросить вызов всему свету ради тебя. А я не могу. Не потому что боюсь или…  
– Дар, – я притянул его к себе, его руки тут же обвились вокруг меня, – как же ты не понимаешь: ты – это все что мне нужно. Только ты.  
– Я понимаю.  
– Ты говоришь, что я достоин чего-то большего. Позволь мне самому решать. Я хочу быть с тобой. И неважно как.  
– Кэр, люблю тебя.  
– Люблю.  
Я прижался губами к его волосам, вдыхая знакомый и любимый аромат своего возлюбленного – самый лучший на свете.  
– Я готов ждать, Дар. Когда-нибудь у нас будет возможность открыто быть вместе.  
– Не в нашем обществе. Но как только Гестио пройдет ритуал совершеннолетия, он будет жить отдельным домом, и тогда мы сможем с тобой уехать. Слышишь?  
– Да. Уединенный домик на берегу моря.  
– Подальше ото всех.  
– Только мы вдвоем.  
– Ну, еще придется взять пару слуг.  
– Конечно. – Я улыбнулся. – Осталось только подождать.  
– Да. Спасибо тебе, Кэр. – Серьезный взгляд и легкий поцелуй. – Люблю тебя.  
– Люблю.  
Провести пальцами по губам. У нас это стало своеобразным ритуалом. Немного символично – словно прикосновением оставлять след, привкус на губах. Поцелуя. Грусти. Любви. Нежности.  
Да, нам ждать еще почти десять лет. Будет сложно. Скрываться, прятаться и даже лгать. Но у нас есть надежда, есть мы. Значит, все преодолеем. Мы сможем – по-другому нельзя.  
Мы все делаем свой выбор, и он не всегда легкий. Просто бросить вызов, но сложно бороться с последствиями. И какая все же ирония богов. Сын Лиэра стал основным смыслом наших с Даром жизней и основной преградой. Я не знаю, смог бы я так воспитывать ребенка в ущерб своему счастью. Но я нисколько не упрекаю в этом Дара. Порой бывает тяжело и ему, и мне, но это проходит, стоит лишь взглянуть в глаза друг друга и увидеть там отражение чувств. Юный лорд Владорен растет достойным. Может, в этом и был высший замысел? Кто знает. Все, произошедшее с нами, многому нас научило, заставило по-другому взглянуть на мир и окружающих людей, на самих себя, в конце концов, пересмотреть приоритеты. Не все происходит так, как хочется, и не всегда можно бороться с окружающим миром. Бросаться с мечом против ветра смысла не имеет. Иногда нужно просто ждать. Надеяться. Любить. Вопреки всему.  
Мы сделали свой выбор…

 

Июнь – декабрь 2009 года.


End file.
